Aishiteru 愛している
by CrimsonQueenAbyss
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Tenma, Tsurugi y Shindou volvieron a la tierra. Los sentimientos de las managers de Raimon se vuelven cada vez más confusos. Varios emparejamientos.
1. El comienzo del verano

**Declaración de Amor**

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo I: El comienzo del verano.**

 _En este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable_

El cielo azul sin ninguna nube, el sol resplandeciente que ilumina las mañanas y la cálida brisa de verano que anunciaba un caluroso día.

El instituto Raimon no era la excepción, al hacer tanto calor, los estudiantes traían puesto el clásico uniforme de verano.

Como todos los días el club de fútbol, tenía las prácticas de las matutinas.

Había pasado un año desde que el Grand Celesta Galaxy había terminado, Tenma, Tsurugi y Shindou habían vuelto a la tierra.

Sangoku, Kurumada y Amagi, al ser de tercer año, ya se habían graduado.

Mientras Tenma, Tsurugi, Aoi, Kariya, Hikaru y Shinsuke habían pasado a segundo año.

Este año era el último para Shindou, Kirino, Kurama, Hayami, Hamano y Nishiki como también para las dos adorables managers, Midori y Akane. Era un nuevo comienzo para todos con grandes cambios, tanto buenos como malos.

* * *

Yamana Akane, caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al campo de fútbol. Las prácticas del equipo estaban por comenzar. De vez en cuando tomaba algunas fotos con su fiel cámara rosada. Con el paso del tiempo, su cabello marrón claro había crecido hasta debajo de los hombros pero aun los seguía amarrando en típicas trenzas gemelas y su flequillo rozaba un poco sus orbes morados.

"¡Takashi-sempai!" chillo una voz femenina

La chica dejo de tomar fotos y miro hacia su alrededor .Una chica de primer año, se notaba por el moño rosa pálido que traía en el uniforme, estaba frente a un joven que parecía de tercer año .Akane se acerco un poco al lugar para escuchar mejor, a pesar de que no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás, su lado curioso fue más fuerte.

La joven bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"S-Sempai... ¡M-Me gustas!..." tartamudeo.

Los ojos de Akane se ampliaron y se sonrojo levemente.

"U-Una confección" pensó apenada.

El chico se toco la parte posterior de la cabeza con expresión nerviosa.

"Lo siento. Aprecio tus sentimientos .Pero ya tengo novia"

La muchacha empezó a sollozar y salió corriendo de ahí. El chico solo soltó un suspiro y se retiro del lugar

Sin embargo, Akane se quedo en el mismo lugar, aturdida y luego bajo la vista con tristeza. Sintió mucha pena por esa chica, debió haber sido muy doloroso el darse cuenta que la persona que tanto amas no corresponde tus sentimientos.

"Un amor no correspondido debe ser doloso y triste a la vez" pensó.

Mientras recordaba los múltiples manga shojo que había leído.

Soltó un suspiro y se retomo su camino antes interrumpido. De solo imaginarse a sí misma en esa situación la angustiaba.

Este era su último año y se había prometido, que de una vez por todas, le iba decirles sus sentimientos a Shin-sama.

Las únicas que sabían sobre esto eran Aoi y Midori. Quienes siempre le alentaban y le decían que todo iba salir bien. Pero no podía negar la posibilidad de que la rechazara. Después de todo no eran amigos ni nada, apenas le dirigía la palabra y solo porque era una de las managers del equipo.

"Cuando llegue ese momento ¿Que haré?"

* * *

Las prácticas ya habían comenzado. Todos los miembros estaban presentes y practicando animadamente. El entrenador Endou los miraba desde el banco, sonriente.

Seto Midori miraba a todos lados, irritada.

"¡¿Dónde está esa chica?!" gruño cruzándose de brazos "Seguro se abra quedado leyendo esos mangas de romance cursi y por eso se retraso"

A su lado Aoi, sonreía nerviosamente. No había forma de calmar a su amiga cuando estaba de ese humor.

"Tranquilízate, Midori-san. Ya debe estar viniendo"

Tal y como había dicho, Akane se encaminaba hacia el campo, encimada en sus pensamientos .Al llegar saludos a ambas con una pequeñas sonrisa.

"Bueno días, Aoi-chan, Midori-chan"

"Buenos días, Akane-san" le devolvió la sonrisa Aoi.

Midori, en cambio, le agarro los hombros a la recién llegada y la empezó a sacudir.

"¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Más vale que tengas una buena razón por habernos dejado todo el trabajo a Aoi y a mí! ¡Sabes que como desprecio hacer el trabajo de manager!"

Akane no pudo responderle, ya que estaba viendo espirales por lo mareada que estaba por esas sacudidas.

Aoi noto eso y trato de detenerla.

"Midori-san, así no deja hablar a Akane-san"

Al darse cuenta del estado de la chica, la soltó.

"Bien" murmuro aun enojada.

Una vez que la chica volvió en si les respondió.

"Gomenasai* Midori-chan, Aoi-chan" hizo una pequeña reverencia " Es que me distraje sacando algunas fotos, por eso..." susurro apenada.

La chica solo suspiro con resignación, ya estaba acostumbrada a su actitud distraida. Aoi asintió dándole una sonrisa amable y comprensiva.

"Está bien. Ahora que está toda aclarado, vamos a ver la practica ¿Si?" dijo mientras juntaba las manos.

Midori asintió de mala ganada, cruzándose de brazos. Mientras, Akane asintió obediente "No mas distracciones" pensó.

"¡Cuidado!" alguien grito.

Un balón venia hacia su dirección y antes de darse cuenta estaba en el suelo con una gran marca roja en la frente.

"¡Akane/Akane-san!" gritaron sus amigas para luego ir a socorrerla.

"Duele" lloriqueo tocándose la zona afectada.

"¡¿Akane-san, te encuentras bien?!" le pregunto Aoi con gran preocupación.

"¡¿Dime cuantos dedos vez?!" pregunto su otra amiga, mientras levantaba dos dedos.

La chica la miro aturdida.

"... ¿Siete?..."

Ambas soltaron un chillido. El golpe le afecto bastante.

Poco después los miembros del equipo junto con el Entrenador Endou se acercaron.

"Tenma, idiota mira donde lanzas el balón" lo regaño Kurama

El torpe capitán se toco la nuca con nerviosismo y se disculpo, apenado.

"¡Honto ni gomenasai!"

Nishiki negó con el cabeza.

"¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a una chica, Tenma? Estoy muy decepcionado de ti"

Tsurugi a su lado, entrecerró los ojos.

"Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Nishiki-sempai. Tu provocaste que ese balón se desviara"

Nishiki al sentirse descubierto trato de excusarse miserablemente. Midori se acerco a su lado con una gran aura negra.

"¡Nishiki" gruño.

"¡E-Espera, fue solo un acciden-" antes que pudiera decir algo más en su defensa, la joven empezó a zarandearlo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Todos miraron la escena con pequeñas gotas de sudor.

"Ya empezaron de nuevo" dijo Kariya, mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su espalda.

"Hai…" suspiro resignado Hikaru.

Mientras tanto la pobre muchacha lastimada, empezó a ver doble.

"...Tres Aoi-chan..." pensó mareada.

Shindou como todo un príncipe azul se acerco a su lado para ofrecer su humilde ayuda.

"Yamane ¿Donde te duele?" pregunto preocupado.

La chica lo miro, confusa.

"...Shin-sama... ¿Estoy en el cielo?.."

Shindou, inclino la cabeza en confundido. Para luego levantar una de sus manos y colocarla en la frente de Akane, donde fue el golpe.

"Parece que el golpe fue muy fuerte. Te llevare a la enfermería" se ofreció

Los ojos de la chica se ampliaron y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, su rostro se puso rojo, como un tomate. Al no soportar más esta presión, su visión se puso borrosa y se desmayo.

"¡Akane!"

Kirino que veía la escena de lejos, suspiro.

"Idiota" pensó.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Listo! Espero que les allá gustado. Desde hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer este tipo de géneros y Akane es uno de mis personajes favoritos.`

¡Dejen sus comentarios!

Aclaración:

*Gomenasai: Lo siento en japones.

*Honto ni Gomenasai: Lo siento mucho en japones.

 **Próximo capítulo: Sueños de una joven enamorada.**


	2. Sueños de una joven enamorada

Declaración de amor.

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenece mi Oc (Mizuki).

 **Capítulo II:** Sueños de una joven enamorada.

Ella amaba los mangas shojos, los adoraba. Porque siempre que los leía la llenaba de sueños e ilusiones de que alguna vez, sería capaz de sentir ese hermoso sentimiento que hacía que todas las mañanas la protagonista levantara con una gran sonrisa, que cuando llegaba San Valentín, preparara con todo su esfuerzo aquellos chocolates, el que solo verlo su corazón palpite con tanta fuerza y mariposas revoloteen en su estomago y que su sola presencia la llenaba de tanta felicidad, ese sentimiento llamado amor. Podría sonar cursi, como Midori siempre se lo decía. Pero era feliz con eso. Por eso su habitación estaba llena de ellos. Y en el fondo de su corazón se preguntaba ¿Alguna vez podre tener esa clase de amor?

Akane soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando con gran lentitud hacia el instituto.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel accidente del balón. Todos se preocuparon por cuando había perdido la inconsciencia, sobretodo sus amigas, Midori no había dejado de amenazar a muerte a Nishiki. Si no fuera que ella, la tranquilizo. Sabía que en cualquier momento su amiga abría masacrado al pobre chico. Al final, el entrenador Endou, la había llevado a la enfermería. Al recordar cuando Shindou se acerco a ayudarla, enrojeció fuertemente.

"No, no es momento de pensar en eso" sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Akane-san!"

La mencionada se dio media vuelta para ver a Aoi junto con Tenma y Shinsuke.

"Buenas días, Aoi-chan, Tenma-kun, Shinsuke-kun" les sonrío amablemente, mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

"Buenos días, Akane-san" saludo animada, Aoi.

"Buenos días" saludaron al audífono el dúo de chicos.

Aoi noto enseguida, la pequeña vendita que tenía la castaña en la mejilla

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" pregunto preocupada.

"Hai* Solo fue un pequeño moretón" sonrío para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Mientras que Tenma, la miro apenado "Gomenasai, Akane-san"

La chica negó con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien, Tenma-kun"

Después de que saliera de la enfermería ese día. El chico no dejo de disculparse. Esto irrito un poco a la chica, ya que cada vez sus disculpas se volvían mas exageradas. A demás no era solo su culpa. Como había dicho Tsurugi, Nishiki había desviado accidentalmente el balón que había lanzado el chico, así que prácticamente era su culpa.

"Pero, aun así gome-" antes de que pudiera seguir disculpándose, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Estoy bien. Deja de disculparte ¿Si?" le sonrío de forma amenazante. Tenma tembló y asintió con rapidez.

Aoi y Shinsuke se miraron confundidos, para luego escogerse de hombros. Así los cuatro se dirigieron a su destino. Ambas jóvenes hablaban animadamente, mientras que los chicos también con la excepción de que Tenma se mantenía un poco alejado de Akane.

* * *

Poco después encontraron a Kariya y Hikaru en la puerta de la escuela con actitud sospechosa, ambos susurraban cosas, inaudibles para los oídos de los demás. Al verlos dejaron de hablar y los saludaron.

"¡Buenos días, chicos!" saludo alegremente Shinsuke. Mientras que Aoi, Tenma y Akane sonrieran.

"Buenos días" respondió de forma dulce Hikaru.

Kariya solo les sonrío inocentemente para luego posar sus orbes ambar en Akane, levantando una ceja " Que raro ver a Akane-sempai con ustedes"

La mencionada evito su mirada. Ella se llevaba bien con la mayoría del equipo de Raimon. Era su trabajo de manager, después de todo. Pero Kariya Masaki, era otra historia. Sabía que por dentro no era un mal chico pero siempre al verlo le daba un poco de miedo, sobretodo su sonrisa que a los ojos de los demás era inocente y tímida pero ella sabía que era falsa y que solo lo usaba para enmascarar sus verdaderas intensiones. Por eso mientras menos contacto tenga con el mejor.

"Nos encontramos por casualidad, camino a la escuela" respondió Aoi en su lugar.

El chico solo observo a esta ultima para luego aparta la mirada hacia otra dirección, asintiendo.

"Chicos ¿De qué estaban hablando antes?" pregunto curioso Tenma.

Ambos se removieron incómodos, como si estuvieran ocultando algo. Hikaru empezó a tartamudear. Así que Kariya, al ser más astuto respondió en su lugar.

"Nada de importancia, Tenma-kun. Solo hablábamos de nuevas técnicas Hissatsu ¿No, Hikaru?" respondió, tocándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡H-Hai, e-eso!" tartamudeo.

Akane noto esto pero decidió no darle importancia.

"Ya veo ¿Qué clase de técnicas Hissatsu pensaron?" pregunto entusiasmado Tenma.

Kariya maldijo mentalmente al chico y trato de pensar en algo para no levantar sospechas.

"Em. Como una que hay que driblear con el balón y luego patearlo de una manera en que se forme la inicial de tu nombre" explico de forma apresurada, mientras que el dúo lo miraba mas entusiasmados e Hikaru se palmeaba la frente por la gran estupidez que estaba diciendo su amigo.

"¡¿Enserio?!¡¿Cómo se llamaría esa técnica?!" pregunto emocionado Shinsuke.

"Maldición" pensó Kariya frustrado. Su orgullo estaba en juego ahora. Sabia bastante bien que se le daba pésimo dar nombres a algo. Pero no había forma que iba arruinar todo lo que había planeado detalladamente hace varios días

"Bueno uno no gana sin hacer algunos sacrificios" pensó.

"Estaba pensando en Dribleo y el nombre, en mi caso seria...Dribleo K" señalo para luego bajar la mirada avergonzado.

"¡¿Dribleo-" empezó a decir Tenma.

"-K?!" completo Shinsuke.

Y después todos comenzaron a soltar carcajadas. Tenma y Shinsuke se agarraban el estomago. Mientras que Akane y Aoi se reían de forma disimulada. Hikaru hizo todo lo posible para no reírse, ya que temía la ira de su amigo. Las mejillas de Masaki habían enrojecido de vergüenza.

"¡Dejen de reírse! ¡Ustedes fueron los que me preguntaron!" chillo el chico haciendo pequeños pucheros.

Aoi dejo de reír y le puso una mano en el hombro del joven para tranquilizarlo.

"Gomenasai, Kariya-kun. Solo fue una broma ¿Si? No teníamos intención de ofenderte"

Kariya la miro para luego apartar la mirada un poco sonrojado.

Murmullo "Esta bien".

Akane al ver este tipo de acción de parte del chico, inclino la cabeza en confusión.

"...Esa reacción parece como..." pensó.

"¡Chicos sería mejor si vallamos yendo a la práctica, se nos hace tarde" señalo Hikaru.

Al escuchar esto. Todos se alarmaron y apresuraron el paso. Si llegaban tarde seguro que se enfrentarían a los severos reproches de Shindou.

Sin embargo la chica siguió observando a Masaki. El chico al sentir su mirada, la miro un momento, para luego sonreírle con inocencia.

A veces hay pequeñas acciones que llenan de interrogantes a las personas más observadoras.

* * *

Hamano Kaiji soltó un gran bostezo y se refregó los ojos con cansancio. Como la mayoría, detestaba las prácticas matutinas.

"Hamano, bosteza con la boca cerrada. Es de mala educación" reprocho Hayami, cruzándose de brazos.

El chico solo se escogió de hombros, restándole importancia. El otro suspiro resignado.

La mayoría del equipo Raimon Eleven, ya habían llegado y estaban esperando a los demás.

Midori se cruzo de brazos, malhumorada. Se estaba hartando de esperar tanto, sobretodo se sentía sola, ya que era la única chica ahí y sus dos amigas aun no venían. Así que descargaba su ira en el pobre de Nishiki, que hace rato estaba recibiendo pequeños golpecitos en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Aunque en opinan personal prefería mil veces esto a que ser sacudido hasta que su alma termine saliendo de su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió, entrando Tenma, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kariya y las dos managers faltantes.

"¡Buenos días!" saludo con el ánimo de siempre Tenma. Mientras que los demás también saludaban.

"¡No son para nada "buenos"! ¡¿Saben cuánto tiempo los estábamos esperando?!¡Y tu eres el capitán!¡¿Qué clase de ejemplos estas dando?!" gruño Kurama fulminando con la mirada Tenma se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza y dio una pequeña disculpa. Mientras que a los otros le daba igual lo que diga su sempai. Estaban acostumbrados a ese mal genio que tenia.

"Kurama, tiene razón. Como capitán, Tenma tienes que demostrar más responsabilidad" señalo esta vez Shindou pero con mas suavidad para luego darles una sonrisa dulce "Esta bien, vallan a cambiarse a si empezamos con la práctica"

Akane sintió como su corazón empezó al palpitar fuertemente y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, el solo escuchar su suave y dulce voz, le alegraba el día.

"Shin-sama" pensó con expresión soñadora, mientras sacaba su cámara para tomarle un montón de fotos.

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia los vestidores. Aoi, miro hacia la dirección en que se fueron para luego mirar hacia su amiga, al ver esa expresión, le salió una gotita de sudor.

"¡AOI! ¡AKANE!" grito Midori con una gran aura negra y amenazante, mientras sacudía violentamente a ambas "¿Donde estaban?!¡¿Como se les ocurre dejarme sola?!"

Ambas chicas comenzaron a ver estrellitas de lo mareada que estaban y trataron miserablemente de responderle.

"G-Gomen, M-Midori-chan" se disculpo como pudo Akane.

"H-Hai ¿P-Podrías soltarnos, M-Midori-san?" dijo de igual manera Aoi.

Por fin la chica noto el estado de sus amigas y las soltó.

"Bien. Pero más vale que me compren un pan de melón por haberme abandonado" murmuro haciendo pucheros.

Ambas chicas asintieron y soltaron un suspiro aliviado. A veces su amiga podría dar mucho miedo.

"Es un alivio que te calmaras, mujer mono. Ya por poco las matas" agrego Nishiki provocando de nuevo la ira de la muchacha.

"¡¿Hah?!¡¿A quién llamas "mujer mono", Nishiki?!¡¿Quieres morir o qué?!" gruño amenazante, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran entonces el chico ya estaría tres metros bajo la tierra.

Y así otra discusión comenzó. Todos lo que veían las escena le salieron pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Akane sonrío con diversión "Como un viejo matrimonio" pensó.

"Yamane. Parece que estas mejor ¿Ya no te duele nada?" le pregunto el chico que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos.

Sus orbes lavanda se encontraron con unos marrones rojizos. Shindou la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Akane bajo la mirada con nerviosismo, sonrojándose levemente y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza.

Asintió con rapidez "H-Hai...ya n-no me duele nada...A-Agradezco su preo-ocupación, S-Shindou-san" tartamudeo.

El chico solo asintió para luego darle un gran y hermosa sonrisa, típica de un príncipe "Me alegro" con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a la pobre chica totalmente roja con su corazón latiendo con fuerza que sentía que cualquier momento se le iba salir.

Al borde del colapso, Akane se tambaleo y antes que perdiera la inconsciencia. Alguien la sujeto de los hombros.

"Fíjate donde caminas" le dijo una voz.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados indiferentes de Tsurugi. Las mejillas de la joven ardían de vergüenza y se separo rápidamente haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Gomenasai" se disculpo muy apenada para luego agradecerle "*Arigato gozaimasu, Tsurugi-kun"

Tsurugi solo asintió y se fue por su lado. Akane soltó un suspiro, demasiada presión para solo un día.

"Heh...Akane-san es bastante popular con los chicos" le sonrío picara Aoi con los ojos brillando de emoción. La aludida suspiro otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Kirino Ranmaru, quien vio toda la escena desde el principio .Dirigió sus ojos aguamarinas al chico quien estaba a su lado.

"Eres un idiota"

Shindou inclino el cabeza, confundido.

"¿Eh?"

* * *

El timbre que daba por finalizada las clases, sonó.

"Bien chicos, acuérdense de buscar la información que les pedí. Nos vemos mañana" se despidió Sakamoto-sensei.

"¡Hai!" todos asintieron para luego salir del salón.

Akane guardo sus cosas en su bolso para luego irse junto a Midori y Nishiki. Quienes discutían otra vez. Este año le había tocado junto con su amiga para su felicidad. No estaba sola pero a veces le irritaba escuchar sus peleas infantiles.

Al llegar hasta los casilleros se encontraron con Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Hikaru, Kariya y sorprendentemente Kirino. La joven miro hacia su alrededor esperando ver a Shin-sama. Kirino noto esto y le sonrío.

"Shindou, se adelanto antes para ir a casa" aviso, la chica solo asintió apenada.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Kariya, quien forcejeaba con el candado de su casillero, tratando de abrirlo.

-No abre- mascullo- Hikaru, ayúdame- le ordeno a su inocente amigo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo, discretamente.

Hikaru se acerco nervioso. De alguna forma siempre terminaba involucrado en sus malvados planes. Le dio un golpe débil al casillero, sin tener la menor intención en abrirlo.

-N-No puedo- dijo nervioso el niño.

-No puede ser, Kirino-sempai ¿La podrías abrir por mi?- le pidió Masaki, el chico solo los miro indiferente, pero decidió ayudarlos.

-A ver déjame ver-les dijo y con un pequeño golpecito lo abrió- Ya esta-les aviso

Antes que se diera cuenta, una pequeña rana de juguete salio disparada de ahi soltando un chorro de agua en la cara del chico mojándole la cara y parte del uniforme. Kariya se empezó a reír agarrándose el estomago, Hikaru miro nerviosamente a Kirino. Podía notar el aura negra y amenazante que emanaba de él.

-¡KARIYA!- el grito de Kirino se escucho en toda la escuela.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en la mente de la chica.

"Así que por eso actuaban raros hoy" pensó.

* * *

_ **N/A:** ¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado. En este capítulo empecé agregar a más personajes. Les aviso que Kariya tiene un gran papel influyente en este fanfic.

¡Muchas gracias por dejar sus review! Me alegro que a tantas personas les haya gustado ¡Gracias!

*Aclaración:

*Hai: es si en japonés.

*Arigatou gozaimasu: es muchas gracias en japonés.

 **Próximo capitulo:** La decisión de Akane.


	3. La decisión de Akane

Declaración de amor.

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo III** : La decisión de Akane.

Una pequeña niña caminaba por el parque. Mirando su alrededor. Una joven pareja justo paso por ahí, entrelazada de manos. Ella solo los miro con gran curiosidad y sacudió la manga de su madre para llamar su atención.

"Okaa-san ¿Que es el amor?" pregunto tímidamente.

Los ojos lavanda de la mayor se ampliaron un poco "Aka-chan ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?"

La niña bajo la mirada y jugueteo con sus dedos "E-Es que a veces mi compañeras hablan de eso..."

"Ya veo. Supongo que ya están en esa edad ¿No?" susurro esto último mas para sí misma. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios "Escucha, Akane. El amor no se puede describir con palabras exactas. Ya que cada persona lo siente de diferente manera" señalo mientras la niña asentía "Es un sentimiento único y especial que sientes hacia aquellos que mas amas"

Akane junto sus manos, sonriendo con inocencia "¡Ya lo entiendo! Okaa-san ama Otou-san eso es amor ¿No?"

Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a brillar y abrazo a su hija amorosamente "¡Eres tan linda, Aka-chan!" chillo

Despues la mujer la soltó, poniendo una expresión de seriedad "El cariño que siento por tu padre es esa clase de amor, el sentimiento que siente una persona cuando está enamorada"

La niña inclino la cabeza, confusa "Okaa-san ¿Cuando te das cuenta que esta enamorada?"

Una expresión de nostalgia se formo en su rostro y le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza "Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás. Pero aun eres demasiado chica para pensar en eso ¿Si?"

Akane asintió obediente "Hai, Oka-san"

* * *

"-Ne! ¡Akane!"

La joven salió de su ensoñación y miro a su amiga. Quien la fulminaba con la mirada cruzándose de brazos. A su lado Aoi, suspiro.

"Gomene, Midori-chan ¿Que decías?" se disculpo muy apenada.

La aludida soltó un suspiro e hizo pucheros "No importa"

Akane la miro apenada "Gomen, es que últimamente no duermo bien"

Aoi la miro preocupada "¿De verdad, Akane-san?"

La chica asintió. Los orbes verdes de Midori brillaron con picardía.

"¿No será que te la pasas pensando en tu querido "Shin-sama" y por eso no puedes dormir?"

Akane se enrojeció fuertemente y empezó a mover las manos.

"¡N-No es eso!"

Aoi la observo interesada.

"Akane-san ¿No piensas declararte a Shindou-sempai?"

La mencionada se puso completamente roja "¡¿Heh?!" chillo avergonzada.

Ambas chicas soltaron un suspiro con resignación.

"Aoi, tiene razón" se cruzo de brazos Midori " Ya van dos años que estas enamorada de él. Este va ser nuestro último año ¿Acaso no es hora que le digas lo que en verdad sientes?" la chica bajo la mirada hacia sus regazo.

"Pero..." murmuro "No sé si debería hacerlo" jugueteo con sus dedos " Es que no somos amigos ni nada. A penas me conoce porque soy una de las managers del club. Shin-sama y yo estamos en mundos completamente diferentes "El flequillo de la joven tapaba sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

Sintió un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

"Duele" murmuró, frotándose el lugar afectado.

"¡De verdad, eres una idiota! Deprimirse por ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera lo has intentado y ya te estás dando por vencida" se quejo Midori, cruzándose de brazos "¡Eres una gran chica!¡Ten mas confianza en ti misma" Los orbes de Akane se ampliaron.

"Midori-san, tiene razón, Akane-san" Aoi sonrió con dulzura "Ambos no están en mundos diferentes. Solo deben conocerse un poco más. Estoy segura que cuando pase eso, el se dará cuenta de lo valiosa y especial que eres"

La joven les sonrió mas animada "Midori-chan, Aoi-chan. Gracias". La primera aparto la mirada avergonzada mientras que la segunda le devolvió la sonrisa.

Midori se estiro y soltó un suspiro "A veces puedes ser tan complicada"

Akane hizo pequeños pucheros "¡Midori-chan es la menos indicada para decirme eso" sonrió maliciosamente " ¿Cuando tiempo más vas a negar tus sentimientos hacia Nishiki-san?"

Ante esto último las mejillas de la muchacha se pusieron rojas "¡¿Hah?!¡¿Porque me iba gustar un imbécil como Ryouma?!" chillo indignada.

"¡Aww!" arrullo Aoi, uniéndose al juego "Midori-san lo llamo Ryouma ¿Son bastante cercanos no?"

Una gran aura negra se empezó a forma en Midori y las fulmino con la mirada "Mira quién habla ¿Cuando vas a ser más honesta y decirte tus sentimientos a tu adorado amigo de la infancia" sonrió con victoriosa.

Aoi, enrojeció y empezó a tartamudear palabras incoherentes "¿Q-Que? Tenma y yo no tenemos nada. Solo somos buenos amigos"

Ambas chicas comenzaron a tener una pequeña discusión amistosa. Mientras Akane las observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Mientras tanto Tenma, Kariya, Shinsuke, Hikaru y Tsurugi, este último arrastrado por ellos. Estaban almorzando cerca de un viejo árbol, donde era un lugar tranquilo y no tan lleno de estudiantes. Charlaban animadamente hasta que Tenma, soltó un estornudo.

"Tenma ¿Estas resfriado?" pregunto un poco preocupado Shinsuke. El chico negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces alguien está hablando de ti" dijo con descaro Kariya.

"¡¿Den serio?!" pregunto el chico. El otro asintió.

"Tal vez una chica" volvió a decir "O alguien que te desprecia y está planeando tu muerte" sonrió maliciosamente. Tenma se puso pálido.

"No digas esas cosas, Kariya" reprocho Shinsuke.

El mencionado se escogió de hombros "Estoy tan aburrido" suspiro "A todo esto ¿Donde está, Aoi-chan?"

Tenma le respondió con la boca llena de comida "EmtacomAkalanezanyMichorizan"

A todos los presentes le salió una gota de sudor. Shinsuke suspiro "Tenma, quiere decir que Aoi-san esta almorzando con Akane-san y Midori-san"

Masaki asintió, soltando un suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia Hikaru que veía con gran atención su móvil.

"Oye, Hikaru ¿Que tanto estás viendo?" pregunto curioso, mientras se acercaba para ver lo que hacía. Al ver la intención de su amigo, enseguida cerró el aparato.

"Nada, Kariya" sonrió nerviosamente.

El chico arqueo una ceja "¿De verdad?" entrecerró los ojos, Hikaru se removió incomodo. Algo hizo clic en su mente "¡No me digas...! Hikaru ¿Tienes novia?"

Las mejillas del chico enrojecieron. Todos posaron sus ojos en el. Hasta Tsurugi que comía en silencio, tratando de ignorar las presencias de los chicos, sin mucho resultado. Se intereso.

"Hikaru ¿Eso es cierto?" pregunto con gran inocencia Tenma. Shinsuke asintió en acuerdo.

El joven negó con la cabeza con rapidez, moviendo las manos.

"¡N-No es eso!" tartamudeo y le mando una mirada nerviosa a Kariya "¡No digas esas cosas, Kariya!"

"Pero, Hikaru, estas actuando raro. Si de verdad tienes una novia, soy tu mejor amigo. Me lo tienes que contar" acuso ofendido.

"¿En qué momento me volví su mejor amigo?" pensó Hikaru.

"Kariya es suficiente. Deja de molestarlo" le dijo Tsurugi, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda en el árbol. Cerrando los ojos.

El joven solo se escogió de hombros "Esta bien. Me callo" Sin embargo su mente pensaba otra cosa "Lo dejare pasar por ahora, Hikaru. Pero tú sabes que a mí no me gusta que me oculten cosas"

Su amigo no se escaparía fácilmente. Sus orbes brillaron con malicia.

Tenma inclino un poco la cabeza y observo a Tsurugi. Este al notar su mirada, abrió los ojos y enarco una ceja.

"¿Que sucede, Tenma?"

El chico lo ignoro, mientras aun lo seguía viendo. Esto irrito bastante a Tsurugi. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Tenma hablo.

"Es que te vez raro" señalo. El otro entrecerró los ojos, exigiendo una explicación "Bueno lo que quiero decir, es que estas más serio de lo normal"

Kariya soltó una carcajada "¡¿Que estás diciendo, Tenma-kun?!¡Tsurugi-kun siempre se ve serio"

Tenma negó firmemente con la cabeza "Eso no es cierto. Tsurugi cuando esta serio tiene fruncida ambas cejas. Pero cuando está más serio frunce la ceja izquierda más que la derecha" señalo sabiamente.

Ante esto todos se quedaron callados.

"Eres un idiota, Tenma-kun" le dijo sin expresión Kariya. Mientras Hikaru y Shinsuke asintieron de la misma manera.

"¡¿Por qué?" chillo, haciendo pucheros.

Tsurugi los ignoro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Akane y Aoi acomodaban las botellas y toallas en el banco. Las clases ya habían finalizado y las prácticas de la tarde comenzaron. El entrenador Endou observaba sus rendimientos. Mientras Haruna, anotaba algunas cosas en su planilla.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, Akane tomo su cámara y empezó a sacarle fotos a Shindou que por supuesto era ajeno a todo esto.

Soltó un suave suspiro con expresión soñadora "Shin-sama siempre se ve hermoso" pensó.

Antes de entrar al club. Había sido una chica tímida y tenía pocos amigos. No era que la tratara mal. Si no, que no lograba encajar. Siempre sintió un pequeño muro que los separaba de los demás. Pronto se cansaron de su actitud y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sola.

 _Caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto Raimon. Evitando cualquier contacto visual y apretando sus libros con fuerza. Tratando de hacerse invisible hasta que llegara a su zona de confort, la biblioteca. A penas era su primer año, aquí. No pudo hacer ningún amigo y los días iban empeorando cada vez más._

 _Al no prestar atención al frente. Provoco que se chocara con algo, provocando que sus cosas se desparramen el suelo. Soltó un suspiro y se agacho a recogerlos. No esperaba la ayuda de nadie, porque nunca la tuvo._

 _Cuando estaba por recoger el tercer libro, alguien lo tomo por ella. Al levantar la vista, sus orbes lavanda se encontraron con unos hermosos marrones con tonos rojizos._

 _Un pequeño sonrojo tiño sus mejillas._

 _"Lo siento mucho ¿Se encuentra bien?" le sonrió dulcemente, el corazón de Akane comenzó a palpitar con fuerza._

 _"S-Si" tartamudeo._

 _La sonrisa del chico se volvió mas grande "Menos mal. Aquí tu libro"_

 _Akane tímidamente lo fue a tomar pero para su mala suerte. De ese viejo libro callo un manga. La joven se puso pálida, mientras que el alargo su mano para tomarlo._

 _"¡No...!" pensó alarmada. Cuando el muchacho vio su contenido. Ambos quedaron en completo silencio._

 _Ahí en las suaves manos del joven desconocido se encontraba un ejemplar de_ _ **Joujou Romántica.**_ _Con la portada de dos chicos besándose apasionadamente._

 _Akane bajo la mirada avergonzada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas amargas "Pensara que soy rara...como todos los demás..." pensó_

 _Sus orbes se ampliaron al sentir como el chico colocaba el pequeño objeto en sus manos._

 _"Tienes gustos bastante interesantes" sonrió tiernamente, mientras sus orbes las miraban con ternura "No tienes que avergonzarte, no diré nada malo. Cada uno es como es nadie te va juzgar por lo que eres" luego le tendió la mano "Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto ¿El tuyo?"_

 _La chica dudo al principio pero poco a poco le respondió "Y-Yamana Akane"_

 _Shindou asintió "Es un placer conocerla, Yamana-san" le dio una última sonrisa para luego retirarse del lugar._

 _Akane llevo una de sus manos hacia su corazón. Que latía con fuerza. Mirando como la espalda del chico iba desapareciendo._

 _"Esto... ¿Es amor?" una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios._

Después de eso, empezo a interesarse más y más en aquel chico que vio aquella vez. Comenzó a tomarle pequeñas fotos, veía sus partidos e incluso iba a sus prácticas. Jamás se había animado a hablarle. Con el tiempo conoció a Midori, quien siempre le decía que debía dejar esos hábitos de acosador y hablarle. Pero se negaba, no había forma de que ella le hablara sin tartamudear, ponerse roja como un tomate e incluso desmayarse por la presión. Todos sus años los vivió así, observándolo de lejos. Sin embargo sabía muy en el fondo que ya no podía seguir así.

"Akane-san" la llamo Aoi sacándola de su ensoñación "Podrías darle estas toallas y bebidas a los demás sempais. Mientras le doy a Tenma y los chicos" aviso.

La joven asintió distraída. Sin darse cuenta en ningún momento la sonrisa de complicidad que compartieron Aoi y Midori.

Ella se acerco y le dio entrego las toallas a Kurama que solo asintió en agradecimiento. Luego a Hamano y Hayami quien le dijeron un pequeño "Gracias". Hasta que llego a Kirino.

El chico le sonrió "Gracias, Yamana-san"

Akane solo asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Dándose media vuelta para volver a las bancas pero se encontró frente a Shindou. Enrojeció de inmediato y algo hizo clic en su mente.

"Aoi-chan dijo "sempais"...eso quiere decir" pensó entrando en pánico "¡¿Como no me di cuenta antes?!" dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos amigas que sonreían inocentemente.

"Yamana" Shindou la miro confuso. Hace rato que la joven se había quedado estática, sin moverse y de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro quejido.

"T-Ten, Shindou-san" murmuro muy apenada.

"Gracias" le sonrió brillantemente casi podía ver pequeñas flores que lo rodeaban.

Akane solo asintió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia las bancas. Una vez que llego, fulmino con la mirada a Aoi y Midori

"No te enojes, Akane ¿Además no fue algo bueno? Pudiste hablar con Shindou" señalo victoriosa Midori, mientras Aoi sonrió.

Akane solo escondió su cara atrás de su cámara.

Kirino termino de beber el agua, le dio una mirada indiferente a Shindou.

"De verdad, eres un idiota"

El joven lo miro sin entender a lo que se refería.

* * *

Akane soltó un largo suspiro y abrazo con fuerza su conejos "Abrazos" como ella lo llamaba. De solo pensar lo que había sucedido anteriormente, sus mejillas ardían.

 _"Akane-san ¿No piensas declararte a Shindou-sempai?"_

Al recordar lo que su amiga había dicho, bajo la mirada con tristeza.

" _Ya van dos años que estas enamorada de él. Este va ser nuestro último año ¿Acaso no es hora que le digas lo que en verdad sientes?"_

 _Dejo con cuidado a "Abrazos" en la cama._

 _"¡De verdad, eres una idiota! Deprimirse por ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera lo has intentado y ya te estás dando por vencida"_

Escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas.

 _"¡Eres una gran chica!¡Ten mas confianza en ti misma"_

 _"Ambos no están en mundos diferentes. Solo deben conocerse un poco más. Estoy segura que cuando pase eso, el se dará cuenta de lo valiosa y especial que eres"_

Akane soltó un largo suspiro y se recostó en su cama.

"Aoi-chan y Midori-chan tienen razón" susurro "Tengo que confiar más en mi misma"

En sus ojos hubo un pequeño brillo de determinación y se reincorporo de golpe de la cama.

"...Le voy a decir mis sentimientos a Shin-sama"

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado. Por fin nuestra querida protagonista tomo una decisión.

Les recuerdo que tanto Kirino y Tsurugi tienen un gran papel en este fanfic. Al igual que otros personajes más.

¡Me alegro que haya tantas personas que le gustó este fanfic! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡También les agradezco por sus reviews!

 **Aclaración** :

 ***Hai** : Si en japonés

 ***Joujou Romantica** : Manga shojo-ai (Yaoi) creado por Shungiku Nakamura. Algunos de ustedes deben conocerlo pero si no hago esta pequeña aclaración.

 **Próximo capítulo:** Operación conquistar el corazón de Shin-sama.


	4. ¡Operación conquistar a Shin-sama!

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo IV:** ¡Operación conquistar el corazón de Shin-sama!

Akari Yamana tarareo una suave melodía mientras regaba algunas plantas Pero el sonido del timbre, la interrumpió. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con una suave y cálida sonrisa.

-Irasshai Midori-chan, Aoi-chan-

Las chicas le devolvieron la sonrisa. Tanto Aoi como Midori traian puesto el uniforme del Instituto Raimon.

-Me alegra volver a verla, Akari-san- dijo amistosamente Midori.

-También me alegro volver a verlas. Veo que han crecido tanto ¡Ya son todas unas señoritas!- declaro contenta, mientras las dejaba pasar.

-Con su permiso, Yamana-san- dijo educada Aoi, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Akari está bien, Aoi-chan. Yamana-san me hace sentir mayor- comento sonriente.

-Akari-san, vinimos por Akane para ir al instituto ¿Ya esta despierta?- pregunto Midori.

La mujer asintió -Si ya esta levantada. Esperen un momento- junto las manos-¡Aka-chan, Aoi-chan y Midori-chan vinieron a buscarte!-

-¡Enseguida bajo, Okaa-san!- respondió Akane desde su habitación.

-Bueno me retiro, chicas. Tengo que seguir cuidando mi jardín, después de todo las flores no crecen solas- hizo una pequeña reverencia -Siéntense cómodas, cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan ¿Si?- con una última sonrisa se retiro del lugar.

-Akari-san es tan hermosa y delicada ¡Usa un kimono tan elegante!- admiro Aoi con brillo en sus ojos.

-Desde que la conozco siempre fue así, Akari-san es toda una japonesa tradicional.- señalo Midori para luego soltar un bufido- De ahí vienen los excesivos modales de Akane-

Poco después se escucharon una suaves pisadas y Akane bajo con el uniforme puesto. Con la única excepción que no traía sus típicas medias rosadas, dejándo al descubierto sus piernas blancas. Hoy era un día bastante caluroso.

-*Ohayo Midori-chan, Aoi-chan- saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-*Ohayo, Akane-san- respondió de la misma manera Aoi.

Midori se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa -Ahora que estamos todas reunidas. Es hora de poner en marcha el plan- agarro por los hombros a Akane.

\- Cierto. Vamos Akane-san- dijo Aoi, tomándole del otro brazo a la joven.

-¿Heh?- parpadeo confundida

-No pongas esa cara confundida. Vinimos para ayudarte con la conquista de tu enamorado- le guiño un ojo Midori. Provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

-P-Pero...- tartamudeo con timidez.

-Está bien, Akane-san. Deja todo en nuestras manos- agrego Aoi, sonriente.

-¡Yosh! ¡La operación conseguir el corazón de Shin-sama, comienza!- anuncio Midori.

Desde la zona de los jardines. Akari tomo con cuidado una bella rosa rosada, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Aka-chan has crecido tanto- susurro con nostalgia.

* * *

Akane se removió incomoda y miraba hacia el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. A su lado, Aoi y Midori, sonreían, satisfechas. Al entrar al instituto pudo sentir varias miradas hacia su dirección. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza.

En vez de tener sus típicas trenzas gemelas, su cabello estaba amarrado en una larga trenza de costado. Dejando algunos mechones sueltos y el flequillo de costado con algunos separadores de conejito que le dio Aoi.

-No te preocupes, Akane-san ¡Te vez muy tierna!- elogio su amiga.

-Gracias, Aoi-chan- agradeció bajando la mirada.

-¡Nuestro plan fue todo un éxito! ¡Ahora vamos a mostrarle a Shindou!- arrastro a su amiga hacia el club. Ignorando por completo sus suplicas.

 _Miraba confusa como sus amigas sacaban de sus bolsos, cepillos, moños, lazos, coletas, prensadores y demás cosas femeninas. Se removió incomoda ¿Qué iban hacerle?_

 _-Chicas ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto dudosa._

 _-¿Acaso no es obvio? Te vamos a preparar para dejarte tan hermosa que Shindou no sabrá que decirte- señalo orgullosa._

 _-¿Heh?- chillo confundida._

 _-No te preocupes, Akane-san. Aquí tienes la lista de las cosas que hay que hacer- agrego sonriente Aoi, mientras le tendía un pequeño papel rosado._

 _¡_ _Operación conseguir el corazón de Shin-sama!_

 _ **1)**_ _Evitar tartamudear, sonrojarte e incluso desmayarte ante su presencia._

 _ **2)**_ _Hacer un pequeño cambio para llamar su atención. Como soltarte el cabello o ponerte algún prensador adorable._

 _ **3)**_ _Conocerlo mejor, buscar si tienen algo en común. Así tendrán tema de conversación y te acercaras más a él._

 _ **4)**_ _Convertirse en algo más que conocidos pero no en amigos. No queremos que te termine tomando como solo una buena amiga._

 _ **5)**_ _Ir algún lugar especial con él. Se consideraría como una cita._

 _ **6)**_ _Una vez cumplidos todos los puntos. Confesarle tus sentimientos._

 _¡Buena suerte!_

 _Akane miro aturdida el papel._

 _-E-Esto- tartamudeo._

 _Ambas asintieron._

 _-E-es imposible. No hay forma que pueda hacer este tipo de cosas con Shin-sama- chillo, tapándose la cara avergonzada._

 _-Escucha, Akane ¡Nada es imposible solo debes esforzarte y pensar en positivo- señalo sabiamente Midori._

 _-¡Bien! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!- sonrió con determinación Akane._

 _-¡Así se habla!- sonrió Midori._

 _-Akane-san ¡Todo saldrá bien de alguna manera!- comento Aoi sonriendo como Tenma._

 _Ante esto ambas chicas la miraron sin expresión. Hasta que Midori comenzó a reir._

 _-Que tierno está diciendo el mismo eslogan que su adorado "amigo"-_

 _Aoi se enrojeció –N-no es eso- tartamudeo._

 _-Aoi-chan es tan dulce, seguro que Tenma-kun estará orgulloso- sonrió divertida Akane._

 _La joven solo se cruzo de brazos, haciendo pucheros._

Una vez que llegaron a su destino. Midori abrió la puerta de un golpe, al ver como Akane no se animaba para nada entrar. La empujo.

-E-Espera, Midori-chan- chillo Akane, tropezando con sus propios pies perdiendo el equilibrio.

La joven cerró los ojos, esperando el en cualquier momento el golpe. Que sorprendentemente nunca llego. En su lugar sintió algo suave y cálido con un dulce aroma.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos marrones rojizos, sorprendidos. Sus orbes se ampliaron, el corazón de Akane comenzó a latir con fuerza, sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

-S-Shindou-san- tartamudeo.

Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que el dueño de los pensamientos de Akane. En una posición bastante comprometedora. La joven estaba aferrada a su camisa y su cabeza estaba recostada en su pecho, mientras que el chico tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Minutos antes, Shindou estaba explicando a su equipo una nueva estrategia para el próximo partido. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y Akane salió disparada justo en su dirección. Terminando en este pequeño accidente.

Con gran rapidez, Akane se aparto de Shindou y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-H-Honto ni gomenasai, S-Shindou-san- bajo la mirada muy apenada.

Shindou parpadeo- Esta bien, Yamana. Fue solo un accidente- sonrió dulcemente.

La chica asintió, evitando mirarlo. Porque si lo hacía terminaría desmayándose.

Dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigas. Aoi tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Mientras que Midori, sonreía con diversión y en sus manos tenía una... ¿Cámara?

"E-Ella- pensó alarmada -¡¿En qué momento la tomo?!-

Luego se escucharon unos pequeños silbidos con algunos murmullos. En ese momento, Akane se dio cuenta de la presencia de todo el club de Futbol.

-Eso fue muy intenso- comento Hamano despreocupadamente. Ichino y Aooyama asintieron con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Hayami se acomodo los lentes - Una típica escena shojo-

-¿Heh? ¿Qué paso chicos?- pregunto Hikaru, ya que no podía ver nada porque su "mejor amigo" le tapaba los ojos.

-No es algo que un niño tenga que ver, Hikaru- señalo divertido Kariya.

-¡Tenemos la misma edad!- chillo indignado.

-Sí pero yo soy más genial que tú- respondió simplemente.

-No entiendo- agrego Tenma, inclinando la cabeza con gran confusión. A su lado, Shinsuke, se tapaba la carita con ambas manos, avergonzado.

-Jamás vas a entender este tipo de cosas, porque eres un idiota que solo piensa en futbol- se burlo Kurama.

-¡Bien hecho, Shindou! ¡Eres todo un hombre!- felicito Nishiki soltando una carcajada.

Ante este último comentario, Shindou se sonrojo, mientras que Akane se volvió un tono más oscuro de rojo.

Midori se acerco hacia Nishiki y lo tironeo con fuerza de la oreja.

-¡Duele! ¿Qué rayos haces, mujer?- se quejo pero al ver la mirada fulminante, se cayó.

Los únicos que no había dicho ni una palabra eran Tsurugi y Kirino. El primero estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando toda la escena con gran indiferencia. Mientras que el segundo, cerró los ojos, suspirando.

"Bien hecho, Shindou" pensó.

El ambiente se volvía cada vez más y más incomodo. Akane sentía que en cualquier momento se iba desmayar.

Justo en ese momento entro el entrenador Endou y Haruna.

-¡Vamos, Minna! ¡Las practicas ya van a comenzar!- anuncio con entusiasmo Endou sin notar en ningún momento, el incomodo ambiente que había.

-¡Hai!- todos asintieron.

Haruna frunció un poco el seño.

-Mis sentidos románticos. Me dicen que algo grande acaba de pasar- pensó pero decidió dejarlo pasar, por ahora.

Con esto el ambiente volvió a la normalidad. Nuestra protagonista suspiro.

-¡Anímate, Akane-san! Esta vez no te desmayaste- animo, sonriente Aoi.

-No sé si debo alegrarme por eso- susurro desanimado.

Con este vergonzoso accidente no se sorprendería que Shin-sama la empezara a evitar. El solo pensar en eso se deprimía cada vez más.

-Yamana-san- alguien la llamo.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los orbes aguamarinas de Kirino.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

-S-si- asintió.

-Menos mal. Como estabas así, pensé que te volverías a desmayar- sonrió amablemente.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa. Kirino siempre le daba una sensación de tranquilidad, amable y atento, por eso se le era fácil llevarse bien con él.

-Yamana-san .Has cambiado el estilo de tu cabello ¿No?- señalo.

Asintió-¿Se ve raro?- pregunto apenada.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y negó con la cabeza- Para nada. Te vez tierna y adorable como un conejito- señalo divertido.

-G-Gracias, Kirino-kun- respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sin embargo cuatro pares de ojos notaron esto. Tsurugi levanto una ceja con sospecha. Mientras que Kariya sonrió maliciosamente.

-Interesante- pensó.

* * *

A las personas más observadoras son a las que tienes que prestar más atención. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar por su mente.

Akane suspiro, llenando la botella de agua distraídamente. Al fin de cuentas no recibió ningún cumplido de parte de Shin-sama. Volvió a suspirar.

"No deberías suspirar tan seguido Akane- sempai. Con cada suspiro se nos va un poco de felicidad ¿Sabes?"

La chica se sobresalto y miró al dueño de esa voz. Al reconocerlo se puso pálida. Kariya sonrió con diversión por esta reacción.

"K-Kariya-kun ¿Necesitas algo?" cuestiono evitando su mirada.

"Yo? No necesito nada" respondio con inocencia.

Akana solo asintió, tomando las botellas y dando algunos pasos para retirarse del lugar. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más la voz del chico la detuvo.

"Ne, Akane-sempai se ve muy linda hoy" afirmo, Akane no respondió "¿A qué se debe tu repentino cambio?"Pregunto con descaro.

-Así que a eso quería llegar- pensó la joven.

-Midori-chan y Aoi-chan sólo quisieron probar algunas cosas con mi cabello. Kariya-kun- sonrió con tranquilidad, tratando de enmascarar sus nervios

-Ya veo- respondió con un poco de decepción para luego sonreír con malicia -Pensé que las razones del pequeño cambio de Akane- sempai se debía a un chico- Akane se congeló.

-Pero tal vez me habré equivocado ¡Ah! ¡Se me hace tarde para la práctica!" Se alarmo-Nos vemos allá, Akane- sempai- paso al lado suyo con un brillo malicioso, retirándose del lugar.

Dejando a la pobre chica aturdida. Soltó un largo suspiro.

"Tendré que tener cuidado alrededor de kariya-kun" pensó.

Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que un chico como el sepa sus sentimientos por Shin-sama.

* * *

Shindou se apoyó en la corteza del árbol, esperando a que su amigo saliera. Le había mandado un mensaje, diciéndole que se iba retrasar un poco porque iba hablar con Amane-sensei. Se froto las sienes un poco, cerrando los ojos. Tenía que preparar una gran estrategia para el partido contra **Gassan Kunimitsu** de la próxima semana. Más si Minamisawa que había mejorado de gran manera, jugaba. Lo mismo con su portero y capitán del equipo, Tsukasa. Ambos eran rivales difíciles. Sintió un pequeño flash de una cámara. Al abrir los ojos se encontró a sólo Akane. Todo Normal.

-Yamana- sonrió -¿Ya te vas a casa?-

La chica se sonrojo levemente -Hai ¿Shindou-San también?" Jugueteo con el borde de su falda.

Shindou asintió "Si pero estoy esperando a Kirino. Tenias algunas cosas que hacer antes de irse"

Akane asintió, bajando la mirada con timidez -Entonces...-murmuró haciendo una leve reverencia y retomando su camino.

-Espera Yamana- Shindou la llamo.

La chica se detuvo y volteó la cabeza robóticamente -¿Q-que necesita, Shindou-san?-

Sus nervios la carcomían por dentro. Pero como habían dicho sus amigas. Tenía controlar su timidez. Los orbes lavanda de Akane se ampliaron al sentir una caricia en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Entró en pánico.

Shidou le estaba dando palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¿Q-Que?-

Los labios del chico se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

-Tiene una hoja en el cabello- señalo retirándola.

-G-Gracias- susurro avergonzada.

Sin embargo, Shindou la seguía observando. Se removió incomoda.

-Acaso hay otra hoja…- pensó apenada

-Me gusta tu cabello así. Remarca más tus ojos- elogio sonriendo.

La mente de la joven exploto y humo salieron de sus orejas.

-G-Gracias- tartamudeo para luego hacer una rápida reverencia, huyendo de ahí.

Shindou inclino la cabeza en confusión.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?-

Poco después su amigo salió.

-Siento haberte hecho por esperar, Shindou- dijo Kirino un poco apenado.

El joven negó la cabeza- No te preocupes, vamos-

Kirino entrecerró los ojos en sospecha. Para luego darle un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

-Duele- se quejo frotando la zona afectada.

-Idiota- fue lo único que respondió Kirino.

Shindou parpadeo.

* * *

Omake- ¡El colorido Reino de Inazuma Eleven Go!

En un reino muy lejano, se encontraba una bella joven observando con gran admiración las hermosas flores de su palacio.

-*Konichiwa soy Akane Yamana, Primera Princesa Imperial del Reino Rojo. Actualmente estoy en un gran aprieto, porque me he enamorado del Primer Príncipe Imperial del Reino de las Melodías, Shindou Takuto-sama. Sin embargo el ni siquiera sabe que existo. Así que es imposible decirle mis sentimientos, sin ser rechazada inmediatamente" lloriqueo.

-¡Akane-san no pierdas las esperanzas! ¡Shindou-san seguro que cuando te conozca vera el gran corazón que tienes!- animo Aoi Sorano, princesa del Reino Azul.

-¡Eso Akane! No te rindas sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado- agrego Midori Seto, Primera Princesa del Reino Verde.

-Aoi-chan, Midori-chan. Gracias- sus ojos brillaron y las abrazo a ambas

-Está bien, Akane. Pero no seas tan pegajosa ¿Si?- comento Midori, la chica asintió.

-¡Yosh! ¡Comencemos con la operación conseguir el corazón de el Príncipe!- anuncio Aoi.

-¡Hai!- ambas asintieron.

-¡Shin-sama, pronto te diré mis verdaderos sentimientos!- pensó con expresión soñadora nuestra protagonista.

Mientas tanto en el enorme y hermoso, Reino de las Melodías. El príncipe Shindou Takuto, estornudo.

-Shindou ¿Has cogido un resfriado?-pregunto muy preocupado su mejor amigo y mano derecha. El fiel Caballero Real, Kirino Ranmaru.

-No, Kirino. Siento que algo grande está por venir- respondió muy serio.

_Continuara_

* * *

_ **N/A:** ¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento mucho haber tardado, es que sucedió un pequeño problema en mi ordenador y no pude actualizar antes.

¡Gracias por todos sus lindos review! De verdad me llegaron ¡Me alegro que tantas personas les allá gustado mi humilde Fic! ¡Muchas Gracias!

Sé que tanto como Minamisawa y Tsukasa son estudiantes de tercer año, así que ya se tendría que haber graduado. Pero en mi fanfic decidí ponerlos de esta manera.

El partido contra Kassan kunimitsu va ser un desarrollo importante para el fanfic. A medida que transcurra el relato se darán cuenta de la razón.

Una de las razones porque cambie el nombre del fic se debe a que encaja mejor para la historia. Como sabrán "Aishiteru" significa "Te amo" en japonés

El próximo capítulo me enfocare un poco en Aoi y su relación con Tenma.

¡Espero que les guste! ¡Saludos!

 **Aclaración** :

 ***Konichiwa:** Hola en japonés.

 ***** **Ohayo:** Buenos días en japonés.

 ***Irasshai:** Bienvenido en japonés, utilizado más para invitados.

 ***Minna:** se utiliza para dirigirse hacia una multitud en Japón.

 **Próximo capítulo:** Los sentimientos de Aoi. Actualización 10/1/16


	5. Los sentimientos de Aoi

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capitulo V:** Los sentimientos de Aoi.

-Te dije que tengas cuidado, Tenma- reprocho la niña, mirando el raspón que se había hecho en la rodilla.

-Gomenasai - se disculpo muy apenado -Es que quería intentar una nueva tecnica pero no salió muy bien- bajo la cabeza, desanimado.

La joven soltó un suspiro -No tienes remedio- coloco una curita en la herida-¡Listo!- sonrió satisfecha.

-Gracias- sonrió dulcemente. Provocando que se sonrojara.

Tenma soltó un suspiro, recostándose en el pasto- Aki-nee se va enojar-

-S-Si quieres te acompaño y hablamos los dos con Aki-san- propuso la niña.

El chico se animo-¡¿De verdad?! Gracias, Aoi- sonrió con gran felicidad.

Aoi bajo la mirada, escondiendo su cara sonroja en sus rodillas.

-N-Ne, Tenma...cuando seamos grandes, vas a entrar al club de futbol ¿No?- pregunto Aoi.

-¡Hai! Es mi sueño, entrar al club de futbol de Raimon- respondió Tenma con brillo en los ojos.

Aoi sonrió, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el polvo de su falda.

-Entonces me convertiré en manager para apoyarte- anuncio decida.

Los orbes grises de Tenma se ampliaron.

-¡¿Den serio?!-

La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, después de todo somos amigos ¿No?-

El chico asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa con la misma intensidad.

En ese momento, Aoi se había prometido a si misma que siempre estaría al lado de Tenma.

Así, bajo un hermoso cielo azul, unos niños entrelazaron su destino.

* * *

El timbre anunciando el final de clases, comenzó a sonar.

-Minna-san, acuérdense de tener lista para mañana toda la tarea que les mande ¿Entendieron?- recordó Sakurada-sensei.

-¡Haii!- respondieron todos.

La profesora se retiro y de a poco los estudiantes se fueron yendo. Aoi guardo sus cosas, preparándose para otra tarde de práctica con el Club.

-¡Vamos Aoi!- llamo Tenma desde el marco de la puerta, moviendo las manos de forma exagerada. A su lado estaban Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kariya y Tsurugi. Este último lo miraba con molestia por todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Ya voy, Tenma!- respondió su amiga, coloco su bolso en su hombro derecho. Dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Aoi-chan ¡Espera!- la representante de la clase, Megumi, la llamo. A su lado estaba dos de sus compañeras, Misaki y Mana.

-¿Qué pasa, chicas?- pregunto con amabilidad Aoi.

-¿Te importaría quedarte un ratito en el salón? Es que queremos hablar contigo- respondió.

Aoi levanto una ceja en confusión, preguntándose lo que querrían decirle pero al final acepto. Miro a los chicos que aun la esperaban y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Adelántense chicos. Iré después a la práctica ¿Si?- aviso.

-Está bien, Aoi-san- asintió Hikaru.

-¡Yosh! ¡Vamos al club!- anuncio Tenma levantando el puño.

-¡Hai!- apoyo su fiel amigo, Shinsuke.

-No te grites tanto, Tenma-kun- suspiro Kariya, frotándose la oreja.

Así todo el grupo de segundo año del club de futbol de Raimon se fue. Dejando a Aoi con sus compañeras.

-¿Que querían decirme, Mana-chan, Misa-chan, Megu-chan?- cuestiono la joven.

-Bueno como veras nos invitaron para ir a un *Goukon mañana- explico Megu-chan.

-Pero nos falta una chica más. Por eso te íbamos a preguntar si querías venir con nosotras- propuso Misa-chan.

Los ojos de Aoi se agrandaron y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-¡¿Heh?!¿U-Un Goukon? ¿Y-Yo...?- tartamudeo avergonzada.

-Eso mismo Aoi-chan. Van a ir chicos muy guapos. No te vas a arrepentir- agrego Mana-chan, guiñándole un ojo.

La joven desvió la mirada sin saber que responderles

-¿Qué hago...? Nunca he ido a este tipo de salidas- pensó entrando en panico- Además tengo que estar pendiente con el club, mas siendo que el partido contra Gassan Kunimitsu se acerca. Tenma necesita mi ayuda-

-Honto ni gomenasai. Pero tendré que rechazar su propuesta-se disculpo Aoi, juntando las manos apenada.

Las chicas la miraron desilusionadas.

-Está bien, Aoi-chan ¿Pero porque no puedes ir?- cuestiono Megumi.

-Es que estoy muy ocupada con el club- respondió.

-Ah cierto que Aoi es manager del club de futbol ¿No?- dijo Misa. La chica asintió.

-Es una pena, Aoi-chan. Sin embargo tienes que salir más, no puedes permitir que el club te adsorba todo tu tiempo. Tenemos que disfrutar nuestra juventud ¿Sabes?- señalo sabiamente Megumi. Mana asintió cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es cierto. El romance también es una parte importante de nuestra juventud. Como conseguir un novio muy apuesto- anuncio con estrellitas en los ojos Mana. A todas les salió una gotita de sudor.

-No todas piensan de la misma manera Mana. Además ¿No será que Aoi ya tiene a alguien que le guste?- cuestiono Misa.

La aludida enrojeció de inmediato y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-N-No, para nada- respondió nerviosa.

Las tres suspiraron con decepción.

-¿De verdad? Pensé que estabas interesada en Matsukaze-kun. Siempre van juntos a todos lados-comento Megumi.

-¡Ah es cierto!- apoyo Mana, juntando las manos- ¿Están saliendo?-

Aoi se sonrojo fuertemente.

-N-No, Tenma y yo solo somos amigos de la infancia, nada más- negó.

-Entonces ¿Es Tsurugi-kun? Tienes buen gusto- cuestiono esta vez Misaki.

-N-No, solo es un amigo- volvió a negar Aoi.

-¿Acaso es Nishizono-kun? ¿Tal vez Kariya-kun? ¿O Kageyama-kun?- cuestiono otra vez Mana.

Cada segundo que pasaba Aoi se volvía más y más roja.

\- A-Ano me tengo que ir yendo, se me hace tarde para la práctica. Las veo mañana Megu-chan, Mana-chan, Misa-chan- se despidió, saliendo con rapidez del lugar. Dejando un pequeño humo por el camino.

-Aoi no es para nada honesta- comento Misa cruzándose de brazos, a su lado Mana y Megumi asintieron.

* * *

Haruna, Akane y Midori una vez que terminaron de preparar todas las toallas y botellas para el equipo, se sentaron en los bancos.

-Aoi-chan. No viene- señalo lo obvio Akane.

-¿A dónde se ha metido esa chica?- gruño Midori, cruzándose de brazos.

-Shinsuke-kun aviso que Aoi-chan iba llegar más tarde- comento Haruna-sensei. Revisando su planilla.

-¡Pero qué chica mas irresponsable!- chillo Midori.

-Eres la menos indicada para decir eso, Midori-chan- comento Akane.

Después de eso, Aoi llego apurada al campo. Dejando su bolso en el banco.

-¡Honto ni gomensai, tuve que hacer algunas cosas y por eso me retrase!- explico la joven.

-No te preocupes, Aoi. Los chicos ya nos habían avisado- respondió amablemente Haruna.

-Menos mal- respiro con pesadez.

Luego de que Aoi les contara a sus amigas sobre el motivo de su retraso. Ambas reaccionaron de manera totalmente diferentes. Akane se sonrojo apenada, mientras que Midori se irrito de gran manera.

-A sí que Aoi-chan. No aceptaste la propuesta ¿No?- cuestiono Akane.

La chica asintió.

\- Hay muchas cosas que hacer en el club. No puedo dejarles todo el trabajo a ustedes. Además tengo que cuidar de Tenma- bajo la mirada con tristeza -Ese chico siempre se mete en problemas- sonrió forzadamente.

Akane al ser tan observadora, noto enseguida como el ánimo de su amiga fue decayendo. Justo cuando iba pedirle si algo mal le pasaba. Midori hablo.

-¡Que Estupidez! Un Goukon es solo un lugar donde chicos totalmente desconocidos se aprovechan de las chicas- señalo Midori.

-¿Den serio? ¿Acaso Midori-san alguna vez fue a uno?- pregunto curiosa Aoi. Midori se sonrojo avergonzada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Detesto ir a ese tipo de lugares- respondió su amiga.

\- Midori-chan no es muy popular con los chicos. Sobre todo cuando presenciaban las peleas que tenía con Nishiki-kun- agrego Akane, provocando que se pusiera roja de vergüenza.

-¡No digas ese tipo de cosas, Akane! No metas al imbécil de Nishiki en todo esto- chillo.

-¡¿A quién llamas imbécil, mujer mono?!- grito desde el otro lado del campo Nishiki, demostrando tener una gran capacidad para escuchar conversaciones ajenas desde tan lejos.

-¡¿Hah?! ¿A quién llamas mujer mono, imbécil?- gruño la chica con una gran aura negra alrededor.

-Ya empezaron de nuevo- suspiraron ambas chicas.

* * *

-¡Minna, la practica finaliza por hoy! ¡Buen trabajo!- anuncio el entrenador Endou.

Todos asintieron. La mayoría se sentó en el pasto de lo agotados que estaban. Las managers se dirigieron a repartir botellas de agua y toallas. Aunque solo eran Akane y Aoi quienes cumplían con ese deber. Midori le revoleo la toalla y la botella a Nishiki, comenzando otra pelea infantil.

Aoi se encargo de repartir a Shinsuke, Hikaru, Tenma, Tsurugi y Kariya. Mientras observaba como Akane, les entregaba a kirino y los otros. Al llegar hasta Shindou, se puso un poco sonrojada, pero esta vez no tartamudeaba tan seguido y se veía más segura.

-Akane-san está dando su mejor esfuerzo- pensó sonriendo orgullosa. Pero luego bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-chan? ¡Aoi-chan!-

El joven salio de su ensoñación encontrándose con los orbes ambir de Kariya, mirándola con leve confusión.

-¿Que decías, Kariya-kun?- cuestiono muy apenada.

-Te decía si me podías dar una toalla- respondió frunciendo el seño.

-¡Ah! Gomenasai. Aquí tienes- le entrego el objeto.

Kariya acepto, dándole un pequeño "gracias". Sin embargo aun observaba a la joven por el rabillo del ojo.

-Aoi-chan hoy estas muy distraída ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto astutamente.

La joven al sentirse descubierta. Negó con la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

\- N-No pasa nada, Kariya-kun- respondió sonriendo forzosa.

-Ya veo. Si tú lo dices, Aoi-chan- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa. Después Aoi se retiro hacia donde estaban las demás.

Cuando se fue, la sonrisa de Kariya se transformo en una línea delgada y entrecerró los ojos.

-Está mintiendo ¿Que es lo que te está molestando, Aoi-chan?- pensó intrigado.

Aoi se sentó en una de los bancas, cerrando los ojos. Soltó un gran suspiro para luego volver a abrirlos. Cruzándose con los ojos lavanda de su amiga, mirándola con gran preocupación.

-¿Que sucede, Aoi-chan? Te vez desanimada- cuestiono Akane.

-Estoy bien, Akane-san. No tienes que preocuparte. Solo estoy algo cansado- respondió sonriéndole débilmente.

Akane solo asintió, no queriendo molestar más a su amiga. Sin embargo pudo notar como esa sonrisa no era genuina y sus ojos se veían apagados y tristes.

* * *

Aoi observaba, distraídamente como Tenma y Shinsuke, hablaban sobre el partido de la próxima semana.

-¿En qué momento me empezó a costar tanto sonreír?- pensó con frustración.

Al caminar sin prestar atención, se termino chocando con la espalda de Tenma. Provocando que el chico se tropezara y para no caerse se agarro de Shinsuke. Esto desencadeno que los tres chicos cayeran al suelo, formando una montaña humana. Con la mala suerte de que de Shinsuke terminara abajo de Tenma con Aoi encima del.

-¡Duele!- lloriqueo Tenma.

Aoi abrió un poquito sus ojos encontrándose con los orbes grises de su amigo. Tenma la tenia sujeta de la cintura y ella se aferraba de su uniforme. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y se levanto con rapidez, tambaleándose un poco.

-G-Gomenasai- se disculpo muy apenada.

-Está bien, Aoi. Me alegro que no te allá pasado nada- respondió su amigo sonriendo brillantemente.

La chica asintió, volviéndose un tono más oscuro de rojo y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

-Espera creo que nos estamos olvidando de alguien- pensó Aoi.

-N-No puedo respirar- lloriqueo Shinsuke.

Ambos amigos de la infancia abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Tenma se levanto de inmediato de su amigo. Shinsuke estaba tirado sin poder moverse y sus ojos eran espirales de lo mareado que estaba por el golpe.

-¡SHINZUKE!-gritaron, yendo a socorrerlo.

* * *

Después de que llevaran al inconsciente Shinsuke a su casa. Tenma y Aoi, quienes vivían cerca, se despidieron. Yendo cada uno hacia su respectivo hogar.

Una vez que Aoi, abrió la puerta. Sintió como unos pequeños brazos, la rodeaban. Se encontró con los orbes azules de su hermano menor, Aoki Sorano.

-¡Okaeri, Onee-chan!

-Tadaima, Aoki- sonrió divertida por la actitud infantil del menor.

-Aoki, no molestes a Aoi-nee. Que recién acaba de llegar-dijo Aoto Sorano, el gemelo de Aoki y hermano menor de Aoi.

-No la estoy molestando, Aoto. Además apuesto que tú también la querías abrazar pero llegue antes- replico Aoki. Aoto se sonrojo un poco de vergüenza.

-P-Por supuesto que no- negó Aoto.

-¡Mentiroso!- se burlo Aoki.

Aoi miro a los niños y sonrió con diversión. Al ser gemelos compartían los mismos rasgos, color de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color. Pero sus personalidades eran totalmente distintas. Aoki era el gemelo mayor, infantil, imperativo y le encantaba hacer travesuras. Mientras que Aoto, era un más tranquilo, responsable y serio, todo lo contrario a su hermano.

-¿Okaa-san aun esta en el trabajo, chicos?- les pregunto, dejando sus zapatos.

-Si, dijo que va venir más tarde- aviso Aoto.

-Ya veo- pudo notar como el ambiente se volvía un poco incomodo- ¡Yosh! Entonces ¿Que quieren de comer? Les preparare algo que les guste- propuso sonriente.

Los niños se animaron.

-¡Quiero un Omelette!- dijo Aoki con brillo en los ojos.

-Y-Yo también- pidió con timidez Aoto.

-¡Bueno comeremos Omelett! Voy a subir a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas, enseguida vuelvo- aviso la chica subiendo por las escaleras.

-¡Haii!- respondieron ambos.

* * *

Una vez que entro, cerró la puerta y dejo su bolso arriba de la cama. Para luego sentarse en ella. Soltó un suspiro.

-Estoy tan cansada- pensó.

Dirigió su vista hacia su mesa de luz. Había un cuadro donde estaba con Tenma de niños. El chico sonreía lleno de felicidad con un balón en las manos, mientras que Aoi, agarraba su brazo, sonriendo de la misma manera.

-Me trae recuerdos- susurro, tomando la foto para observarla más de cerca. Trazo sus dedos en el marco con cariño. Sus ojos se entristecieron.

 _-Pensé que estabas interesada en Matsukaze-kun. Siempre van juntos a todos lados-_

 _-N-No, Tenma y yo solo somos amigos de la infancia, nada más-_

Era una mentirosa. Sabia la razón de porque estaba tan triste y desanimada hoy. Porque no actuaba como de costumbre. El porqué su sonrisa había dejado de ser genuina. Había negado tanto tiempo esos sentimientos que hasta se había engañado a sí misma. Pero al recordar lo que sus compañeras decían, al ver como Akane-san se esforzaba tanto para que sus sentimientos hacia Shindou-san sean correspondidos. Las heridas enterradas en su corazón comenzaron a brotar. Retenerlas se le hacía cada vez más doloroso. Se sentía tan hipócrita por animar a Akane-san a luchar por sus sentimientos cuando ni ella misma lo hacía.

Sin embargo sabía que sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos. Porque a los ojos de él era solo una amiga de la infancia.

 _-Está bien, Aoi. Me alegro que no te allá pasado nada-_

Una lágrima amarga se deslizo por su mejilla y apretó con fuerza el cuadro. Susurrando una pequeña y suave declaración que solo seria escuchada por su triste corazón.

 _-Aishiteru, Tenma-_

* * *

Omake- ¡El colorido Reino de Inazuma Eleven Go!

Akane miro con tristeza el cielo, a través de los ventanales de su palacio. Soltando el décimo sexto suspiro.

-Shin-sama ¿Cuánto mas tendré que esperar para estar a tu lado?-

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, entrando sus dos amigas, Aoi y Midori.

-¡No es momento de que sueltes el décimo sexto suspiro, Akane! ¡Tenemos grandes noticias!- anuncio alegremente Midori.

Los ojos de Akane se iluminaron.

-¿Cuáles grandes noticias, Midori-chan?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-Mire esto, Akane-san- señalo Aoi, tendiéndole una carta- Es del príncipe Shindou-san-

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamo abriéndolo enseguida.

 _Estimado Reinado Rojo._

 _Se les invita al décimo quinto cumpleaños del Primer Príncipe Imperial_

 _Shindou Takuto-sama. Esperamos que acepte nuestra invitación_

 _Atentamente el Duque Real del Reino de las Melodías._

-¡El cumpleaños de Shin-sama!-chillo emocionada.

-Todos los Reinos vecinos fueron invitados, así que ahí va ser donde pongamos nuestro plan en acción- señalo sabiamente Midori.

-Si es el momento perfecto para que conozcas al príncipe en persona y le declares tu amor- comento Aoi, sonriendo.

Akane se puso roja como un tomate y asintió.

-Por fin llego el momento- pensó decidida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro y lleno de maldad en el aire. Se encontraban dos siluetas y un niño.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Porque yo soy el niño?!- chillo Kageyama Hikaru, también apodado el "Nino del mal". Miembro del famoso barco pirata, Lancelot.

-Otra vez con lo mismo, Hikaru. Ya te dije que te llamábamos así porque no intimidas a nadie y no eres tan genial como yo- se burlo con gran descaro, Kariya Masaki. Co-capitán del barco y apodado "Demonio de las aguas tenebrosas".

-Kariya, Kageyama. Guarden silencio- sentencio Tsurugi Kyousuke, Capitán del barco Lancelot. Apodado "Rey Oscuro de los siete mares".

Ambos chicos asintieron obedientes. Lo que el tiempo le ha enseñado desde que son parte de la tripulación, es jamás enfurecer al capitán o las cosas se pondrán feas.

-Supongo que ya saben nuestra próxima misión ¿No?- declaro Tsurugi pero al ver la mirada confusa de ambos, su ceja se movió irritada- El cumpleaños decimo quinto del príncipe del Reino de las Melodías se acerca. Nosotros vamos a aprovechar ese momento para robar el botín de la corona Real- anuncio.

-Así que era eso…Y yo que pensé que podía ir a comer pastel- suspiro desilusionado Hikaru.

-Eres todo un niño, Hikaru- se volvió a burlar Kariya. Haciendo enrojecer a al chico de vergüenza.

-¡Tenemos la misma edad!- replico el "niño".

Tsurugi solo cerró los ojos, ignorándolos. A veces se preguntaba porque aun no los tiraba a los tiburones pero luego se acordaba que muy en el interior, les tenía un poco de aprecio.

-Es hora de cobrar mi venganza, Shindou- pensó maliciosamente.

_Continuara_

* * *

_ **N/A:** ¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento si me enfoque mucho en Aoi pero quise dejar este capítulo dedicado a ella. Sin embargo las cosas comenzaran a mejor de a poco para cada una de nuestras protagonistas. También pido un minuto de silencio para las personas que alguna vez pasaron por este tipo de situación.

¡Gracias por todos sus lindos review! Agradezco que tantas personas le gustaran ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Aclaración** :

 ***** **Aishiteru: Te amo en japonés.**

 *** Okaeri: Bienvenido en japonés.**

 ***Tadaima: Es como una especie de "ya llegue".**

 *** Onee-chan/ Nee-san: una de las formas de decir "hermana" en japonés.**

 ***Goukon: un grupo de cita a ciegas, utilizado para formar por lo menos algunas amistades entre dos grupos que son cada uno de un solo sexo. Un solo hombre y una mujer que se conocen entre sí lo organizan por adelantado, cada acuerdo para traer tres o cuatro amigos.**

 **Próximo capítulo:** Lagrimas del corazón. Actualización 14/1/16


	6. Lagrimas del corazon

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo VI:** Lagrimas del corazón.

* * *

 _Aki Kino se acomodo unos de sus mechones detrás de la oreja y camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento que siempre el usaba. Al verlo, frunció el ceño._

 _-¡Endou- kun. La comida esta lista. Todos te están esperando –_

 _Endou dejo de entrenar y la miro, respirando agitado._

 _-¿H-Heh? No me di cuenta- respondió, tocándose la parte posterior de la cabeza._

 _Aki suspiro, acostumbrada a su actitud despistada._

 _-Vamos a donde están los demás- señalo hacia el hotel donde el resto del equipo se hospedaba, mientras competían en las FFI._

 _Endou miro el balón en sus manos, haciendo pucheros._

 _-P-Pero aun tengo energías para seguir entrenado- protesto infantilmente._

 _La joven solo lo observo sin expresión, luego se acerco, lo tomo de la muñeca y le saco los guantes. Mostrando una mano llena de raspones y pequeños moretones._

 _-Mira como están tus manos. No puedes seguir así- reprocho como toda una madre enojada._

 _Endou no respondió y solo bajo la mirada apenado. Al ver esta reacción, los orbes marrones de Aki, se suavizaron._

 _-Endou-kun, se que quieres ganar, todos los demás también, por eso se esfuerzan tanto. Pero sabes que esta no es la manera indicada- dijo Aki con tono suave –Vamos adentro, voy a curarte la mano. Una vez que este mejor, podrás entrenar todo lo que quieras pero sin sobreesfuerzos ¿Si?-_

 _Los orbes marrones de Endou brillaron y asintió, obediente._

 _Así la joven aun tomando de la muñeca al chico, camino en dirección del hotel._

 _-Nee Aki…- empezó a decir Endou, Aki solo lo miro –Gracias por siempre cuidarme, no solo a mí, sino también a los demás…por eso me alegro de tener a alguien como Aki a mi lado- sonrió dulcemente, mientras que el sol de la atardecer, iluminaba su rostro._

 _El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Endou noto la reacción de su parte e inclino la cabeza confundido._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Aki?- cuestiono._

 _-N-Nada- tartamudeo, evitando su mirada. El chico solo asintió, tomando su muñeca, volviendo a retomar el camino de antes._

 _Aki se llevo una mano al corazón y en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, Endou-kun-_

* * *

Tenma apoyo su cabeza en la mesa y soltó un gran suspiro.

-Tenma ¿Qué pasa? Te ves desanimado- pregunto Aki con preocupación. Era raro verlo con esa clase de actitud siendo que siempre estaba animado e hiperactivo.

-Es que Aoi está actuando extraño- comento desanimado –Me evita, ya casi no hablamos nada y cuando le pregunto qué le pasa solo cambia de tema ¡No entiendo nada!-

Volvió a golpear su cabeza en la mesa.

-No te desesperes así. Las jóvenes de hoy en día pasan por una etapa difícil ¿Sabes?- señalo la mayor, tratando de consolarlo.

-Aki-nee… ¿Aoi me odia?- susurro con tristeza.

Aki suspiro. Tenma puede ser un experto en futbol, sin embargo en temas como estos era apenas un principiante. Se acerco hacia él y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño.

-Está bien, Tenma. Aoi-chan no te odia, solo que está confundida. Pero ya todo pasara ¿Si? Todo saldrá bien de alguna manera- sonrió dulcemente.

Tenma asintió. Un poco más animado.

* * *

Akane se fregó los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia la entrada del instituto. A su lado Midori, bostezo ruidosamente Hoy habían llegado muy temprano con la intención de hablar con Aoi. Desde hace varios días que actuaba raro, se veía más distraída y desanimada. Pero por más que le preguntaban que le sucedía, se negaba a responderles o las evitaba. Esto las preocupaba, no solo a ellas, también a Tsurugi, Kariya, Hikaru, Shinsuke y sobretodo Tenma. Este ultimo trato de hablarle pero consiguió el mismo resultado. Akane tenía un presentimiento que el chico de tornaditos tendría que ver con su actitud extraña.

A lo lejos, Akane diviso una cabellera azul que la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¡Aoi-chan!- llamo, mientras se le acercaba.

-*Ohayo, Akane-san, Midori-san- saludo Aoi con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-*Ohayo, Aoi- respondió Midori, mientras Akane asintió– ¿Te pasa algo? No te ves como siempre- cuestiono.

-Estoy bien, Midori-san. No me pasa nada- contesto evitando su mirada.

Con esa respuesta evasiva, su amiga se irrito mucho más. Viendo esto, Akane decidió intervenir.

-Aoi-chan si hay algo que te sucede. Sabes que siempre estamos para escucharte ¿Si?- le dijo sonriéndole suavemente.

Aoi asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero no era genuina.

-No te preocupes, Akane-san, Midori-san. Estoy bien- volvió a decir -¡Ah! Debo hablar con Amane-sensei. Nos vemos después- se despidió con rapidez.

Las chicas solo la observaron partir. Midori se cruzo de brazos con irritación.

-Dice "Que no nos preocupemos" pero la forma en que está actuando ¡Es imposible no preocuparse!- chillo.

Los ojos de Akane se entristecieron.

-Aoi-chan…-

* * *

Aoi bajo la mirada al suelo y apretó su bolso. Se sentía tan culpable por haberle mentido a su amiga .Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que termino chocando con el hombro de alguien. Sus orbes se encontraron con los ojos ámbar de Tsurugi.

-Gomenasai, no vi donde caminaba- se disculpo apenada.

-Está bien- respondió sin expresión.

La chica hizo una leve reverencia para seguir caminando.

-Sorano- la llamo, Aoi se detuvo y lo miro -No sé lo que te estaba pasando y la razón de que estés actuando de esa manera. Pero de esa forma solo estás haciendo preocupar a los demás- dijo mientras se apoyaba en una pared cercana, cruzándose de brazos.

Aoi solo evito su mirada. El joven volvió a hablar.

-Tanto Yamana como Seto y Tenma se preocupan por ti ¿No sería mejor si eres sincera con ellos?- los orbes de Aoi se agrandaron – Eso es lo único que quería decirte- con eso ultimo Tsurugi se retiro. Dejando a la joven con sus sentimientos confusos.

* * *

La práctica de la tarde del club de Raimon comenzó.

Tenma practicaba con Shinsuke, sin embargo no se podía concentrar para nada y terminaba perdiendo el balón más de una vez e incluso lo habían recibido tres balonazos en la cabeza. Sorprendentemente no sufrió ningún daño grave, esto demostró lo resistente que era.

-¡Tenma, concéntrate!- reprocho Shindou, al ver como recibía su cuarto balonazo.

-Gomen- se disculpo, tocándose la nuca.

-Tenma- lo llamo el entrenador Endou –No sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza ahora, pero no deberías desconcentrarte de tu entrenamiento- señalo de forma seria. Tenma bajo la mirada, asintiendo –Pero si algo te molesta puedes solucionarlo a la antigua- agrego tomando un balón y tendiéndoselo al menor- Observa el balón por varios minutos y el te dará la respuesta. A mí siempre me ha servido- sonrío orgulloso.

A todos le salio una gotita estilo anime.

-Endou-san no creo que eso funcione- pensó Haruna, suspirando.

* * *

-¡Yosh! ¡Minna buen trabajo!- anuncio Endou, dando por finalizada la práctica.

-Tenma la practica término, deja de mirar el balón- suspiro resignado Shinsuke, mientras veía como su amigo observaba fijamente un balón. Tal y como había dicho Endou, se quedo el resto del entrenamiento haciendo eso.

-Espera un momento, Shinsuke- respondió muy seguro el chico.

Tsurugi se acerco poco después y pateo ese balón, mandándolo justo en la portería.

-¡¿Qué haces, Tsurugi?!¡Casi tenia la respuesta!- lloriqueo Tenma.

El joven solo lo miro sin expresión "Eres un idiota, Tenma- dijo imitando el eslogan personal de Kirino. Luego se fue hacia donde estaban los demás. Dejando atrás al chico, lamentándose.

-Tenma-kun-

La visión del chico fue tapada por una toalla. Poco después, aparto el objeto para ver a nada menos que Akane.

-Akane-san. Gracias- agradeció con timidez.

Ella solo asintió.

-Se que lo de Aoi-chan te preocupa. A mí y a Midori-chan, también nos pasa lo mismo- jugueteo con sus manos- Pero no creo que Aoi-chan, este enojada con Tenma-kun, porque eres muy importante para ella. Así que…no te enojes con ella-

Tenma asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Aoi también es importante para mí. No podría enojarme con ella. Por eso, aunque no quiera hablarme ahora o me este evitando, esperare – levanto la vista hacia el bello atardecer- Porque todo saldrá bien de alguna manera- sonrío.

Akane asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Las dulces palabras del chico, la habían aliviado un poco.

Aoi bajo la mirada y se llevo una mano al corazón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las palabras de Tenma, le habían llegado tanto que su corazón empezó a doler.

-Tenma, lo siento tanto- pensó al borde del llanto.

Kariya la observo sin ninguna expresión. Una sonrisa cruel se curvo en sus labios.

-Aoi-chan, no es para nada sincera con sus sentimientos- señalo, los orbes de la chica se ampliaron- De esa manera solo los terminas lastimando. Eso es algo cruel ¿Sabes?-

Aoi no respondió nada. Su flequillo tapaba sus ojos. Luego se dio media vuelta, retirándose en silencio del lugar.

-¿Tal vez dije demasiado?- murmuro Kariya.

* * *

El brillante sol del bello atardecer era el único testigo de los llantos de aquella joven enamorada.

Aoi se abrazo las rodillas, escondiendo su cara en ellas.

 _-N-No, Tenma y yo solo somos amigos de la infancia-_

 _-¿Te pasa algo? No te ves como siempre-_

 _-Aoi-chan si hay algo que te sucede. Sabes que siempre estamos para escucharte ¿Si?-_

 _-Tanto Yamana como Seto y Tenma se preocupan por ti ¿No sería mejor si eres sincera con ellos?-_

Una lagrima amarga rodó por su mejilla.

 _-Aoi-chan, no es para nada sincera con sus sentimientos. De esa manera solo los terminas lastimando. Eso es algo cruel ¿Sabes?-_

Mas lagrimas cayeron. Sin detenerse.

 _-Aoi también es importante para mí. No podría enojarme con ella. Por eso, aunque no quiera hablarme ahora o me este evitando, esperare-_

 _\- Porque todo saldrá bien de alguna manera-_

La joven se quedo un largo rato, llorando y derramando aquellas que tanto tiempo había guardado en su corazón.

* * *

Después de que sus lágrimas se secaran. Decidió volver a casa para no preocupar a su familia, ya que estaba haciéndose de noche.

-Aoi-chan-

La chica poso sus ojos zafiros en unos dulces orbes marrones.

-Aki-san- murmuro.

La mayor sonrío con cariño y se acerco, tendiéndole un pañuelo. Lo cual la menor acepto y luego se sentó a su lado.

-Parece que hoy no tuvimos un buen día ¿No?- le dijo. Aoi asintió, secando el resto de lágrimas.

-Ya veo… ¿Mal de amores, tal vez?- declaro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos de la menor se agrandaron.

-¿C-Cómo sabe?- pregunto débilmente.

Aki solo levanto su vista al cielo y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Lo sé, porque yo también tenía esa misma mirada- respondió.

Los orbes de Aoi se ampliaron.

-¿A-Aki-san también paso por lo mismo?- cuestiono dudosa.

-Si…Hace mucho tiempo, cuando me enamore de aquella persona- sonrío con tristeza- El era torpe, distraído y un completo idiota. Pero tenía un gran corazón, jamás se rendía y siempre daba su mejor esfuerzo, amando a cada minuto aquello que lo hacía tan feliz. Su sonrisa era como el sol que iluminaba los corazones de todos, haciéndoles felices-

-Lo querías mucho ¿No?- comento Aoi, mirando la expresión llena de felicidad de la mayor al hablar de aquel asunto. Aki asintió.

-Fue inevitable enamorarme perdidamente de él. Pero solo me miraba como una buena amiga- Sus orbes marrones se llenó de dolor-Por eso desistí de mis propios sentimientos y jamás me anime a decírselos. Porque pensaba que si se los decía nuestra relación iba cambiar, pensé que era mejor dejar las cosas así. Sin embargo cada vez se hacía más y más doloroso que ya una simple sonrisa no podía esconderlos-

-Aki-san…-susurro Aoi con los ojos llenándose de lagrimas.

-Con el tiempo los sentimientos fueron cambiando y él se había enamorado de una bella persona de gran corazón. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había enlazado su destino. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la tristeza en mi corazón, está feliz porque aquella persona era feliz. Pero jamás me iba olvidar de ese sentimiento, ya que fue mi gran primer amor- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Aki se limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo y para luego tomar a Aoi de las manos.

-Aoi-chan, no hagas lo mismo que hice. A pesar de que sea tan doloroso, el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso. Por eso no niegues tus sentimientos, no te rindas sin antes intentarlo y lucha por ese gran amor que sientes- dijo dándole una gran y bella sonrisa.

Mas lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Aoi. Se refregó los ojos, asintiendo.

-H-Hai. D-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo-

* * *

Aoi se levanto temprano con una gran sonrisa en rostro. Al terminar de arreglarse, partió rumbo al instituto. Pero algo la detuvo o mejor dicho alguien.

-¡¿Tenma?!-

El joven estaba apoyado en la pared de su casa. Cabeceando un poco, pero cuando la escucho abrió los ojos, se paró de golpe. Acercándose a ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte y aplastante abrazo.

-¡Aoi!- lloriqueo, apretándola con más fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

Las mejillas de Aoi enrojecieron y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Q-Que?-chillo avergonzada.

Tenma se separo de ella, mientras que las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas como cascadas.

-E-Es que es la primera vez en días que no me evitas y me llamas por mi nombre. Casi me había olvidado como sonaba- siguió lloriqueando como todo un niño.

Los ojos de Aoi se ampliaron, llenándose de lágrimas. Se abalanzo hacia Tenma, abrazándolo. Esta reacción lo tomo desprevenido, provocando que ambos cayeran el suelo.

-¡¿Aoi?!- esta vez chillo Tenma con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Gomen, Tenma. Por todo, gomen– murmuro en su camisa -Pero ahora estoy bien. Así que no tienes que preocuparte mas ¿Si?- declaro, dándole una sonrisa genuina.

Una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico.

-Yokatta-

Mientras tanto Aoki y Aoto, los pequeños hermanos menores de Aoi, observaban todo desde la ventana. Con una pequeña cámara celeste en sus manos, sonrieron con complicidad.

* * *

La puerta del club se abrió y Akane entro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Todo se había solucionado. Aoi volvió hacer la misma de siempre, aunque se veía más radiante que nunca. Tal vez los mangas románticos tenían razón, una persona enamorada se vuelve mucho más hermosa. Pensó si ella también se veía así. Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso.

-¡Aquí esta!- chillo tomando su preciada cámara rosada.

Al llevar las toallas y las botellas en las manos, no fue capaz de traerla. Pero sin ella no sería capaz de tomarle fotos a Shin-sama, así que la fue a buscar.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos, revisando si estaba como lo había dejado.

-Todo normal- pensó.

Una suave sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al ver una foto que había tomado a Shin-sama. Fue cuando habían ganado el Holy Road, su sonrisa era una llena de felicidad.

Apretó la cámara en su pecho con cariño. Cerrando los ojos.

-Shin-sama, daisuki- susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Luego abrió poco a poco sus orbes lavanda para encontrarse con unos ámbares, aturdidos. Sus ojos se ampliaron al reconocerlo y soltó su cámara que se deslizo hacia su regazo.

-¡¿Tsurugi-kun?!-

* * *

Omake- ¡El colorido Reino de Inazuma Eleven Go!

Midori se cruzo de brazos irritada.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más falta para que salga el príncipe?!-

A su lado Akane y Aoi, suspiraron. Las tres princesas se habían arreglado y vestido de gala para la ceremonia del decimo quinto cumpleaños del Príncipe Shindou del Reino de las Melodías.

Midori llevaba puesto un vestido de escote corazón, era de verde claro sencillo con algunos volantes y un poco más corto que el de sus amigas. Su largo cabello rojizo estaba suelto con una diadema verde.

Aoi la más joven de las dos, llevaba un largo vestido azul con volantes blancos, escote recto y su cabello corto azul estaba suelto con un pequeño sombrerito blanco al costado.

El vestido de Akane era largo y de color lavanda como sus ojos, con algunos volantes blancos, su escote era redondo. Su cabello estaba suelto y rizado con un pequeño adorno de mariposa morada al costado.

-¡Aoi-nee! ¡Mira lo que encontramos!-

Aoki y Aoto Sorano, Primer y Segundo Príncipe del Reino Azul. Hermanos menores de Aoi. En sus manos traían un escarabajo.

Midori al ver al insecto se puso pálida -¡Aparten esa cosa de mí!- chillo, escondiéndose detrás de Akane.

A todos les salió una gotita de sudor. La joven podría tener una actitud ruda y temeraria pero su debilidad eran los insectos.

-Es un escarabajo monarca- señalo sabiamente Akane.

-¡¿De verdad?!- comento Aoki con estrellitas en los ojos- Onee-chan es impresionante- alago, mientras que Aoto asintió en acuerdo. Akane sonrío.

-Aoki, Aoto, dejen ese insecto donde lo sacaron. Estamos en un lugar elegante ¡Compórtense!- reprocho su hermana, cruzándose de brazos.

-Haiii- respondieron arrastrando los pies desanimados. Dejando al escarabajo donde lo habían encontrado. Aoi suspiro resignada.

-¡Aoi!- alguien la llamo.

Las tres chicas giraron la cabeza para ver quién era. Las mejillas de Aoi se sonrojaron y una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

-¡Tenma!-

Matsukaze Tenma, el valiente Príncipe del Reino del Viento, amigo de la infancia y gran enamoramiento de Aoi. A su lado estaba su fiel compañero y mejor amigo, Nishizono Shinsuke.

-Aoi, te ves tan hermosa como un balón de futbol reluciente- elogio Tenma, recalcando su gran amor a dicho deporte.

Los ojos de Aoi brillaron y enrojeció –G-Gracias, Tenma-

Midori, Akane y Shinsuke le salió una gotita de sudor.

-Esa no es la manera de alagar a una chica, Tenma- suspiro Shinsuke.

-Idiota- soltó Midori cruzándose de brazos.

Poco después, Shindou salió junto a su fiel amigo, Kirino. Ambos iban de gala, resaltando aun más su belleza.

-Queridos invitados me alegro que hayan venido a mi decimo quinto cumpleaños, tienen todo mi gratitud. Espero que pasen una hermosa velada- anuncio el joven, dándole una de sus más hermosas sonrisas que encanto a más de una joven, incluyendo nuestra protagonista.

-Shin-sama se ve esplendido- pensó Akane, sonrojada.

-Como siempre enamorando el corazón de la jóvenes- pensó Kirino, sonriendo.

Así la fiesta dio inicio. Todos los presentes se preparan para lo que sería una estupenda velada. Sin embargo nadie sabía lo que les esperaba.

_Continuara_

* * *

_ **N/A:** ¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo lo dejo dedicado para Aki, una de mis protagonistas femeninas favoritas. Para los fans de Tenma  & Aoi, espero que hayan disfrutado estos capítulos. Tengo que admitir que la escena del abrazo me emociono mucho. Al igual como Aki relato sobre su primer amor.

Bueno el próximo capítulo me volveré a enfocar en Akane. Como verán ahora las cosas se volvieron complicadas para ella. Mas que Tsurugi descubrió sus sentimientos ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Lo sabrán el próximo capítulo.

También les dejo una pequeña pregunta.

*¿Qué personaje de Inazuma Eleven le gustaría que tenga más protagonismo?*

¡Muchas gracias por esos hermosos reviews! ¡Agradezco su apoyo!

 **Aclaración** :

 ***** **Ohayo: "Buenos días" en japonés.**

 ***Yokatta: "Bueno" o una especie de menos mal en japonés.**

 ***Daisuki: "Me gustas" o "Te quiero" en japonés.**

 ***Gomen: "Lo siento" o "Perdón" en japonés.**

 **Próximo capítulo:** Pequeña revelación. Actualización 19/1/16


	7. Pequeña revelacion

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo VII:** Pequeña revelación.

* * *

Tsurugi Kyousuke siempre fue muy observador. Capaz de notar cosas que otras personas no ven e ignoran. Decía las palabras justas en el momento justo y pensaba antes de hablar para no herir los sentimientos de los demás. Podría parecer alguien serio, frio y poco amistoso pero en realidad era una persona muy amable.

Sin embargo con su papel de observador pudo notar algunas cosas.

Casi todos los miembros del club de Raimon de Futbol, podrían ser unos completos idiotas a la hora de notar algo bastante obvio.

Un buen ejemplo, sería su autoproclamado amigo, Tenma. En su mundo solo rondaban balones y futbol. Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En conclusión un completo idiota despistado.

Otro ejemplo, el cual le parecía muy irónico, era su ex capitán, Shindou. A los ojos de los demás era una persona perspicaz, astuta y estratégica. Sin embargo eso no parecía funcionar en otros asuntos, ya que había demostrado ser tan idiota y despistado como Tenma.

Pero Tsurugi, jamás se metería en este tipo de temas, no se involucraría para nada. Esto se debía a dos simples razones; primero, no eran de su incumbencia y segundo, no le gustaba meterse en problemas ajenos.

Además con el tiempo se había dado cuenta, que este tipo de temas podría ser más peligrosos y complicados que ganar un Gran Torneo Mundial de futbol con oponentes muy poderosos o proteger a la tierra de una destrucción total. Por eso, mientras más alejado este de esto mejor. Sin embargo su destino no pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!-

El fuerte y ruidoso grito de Midori, resonó por todo el instituto. A su lado Aoi, se veía igual de impactado. Mientras que Akane, bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

-¿A-Akane-san, eso es cierto?- pregunto dudosa Aoi.

La joven asintió sin mirarla a los ojos. Midori la agarro del uniforme y la comenzó a sacudir.

-¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?!¡¿Cómo se te ocurre declarar tus sentimientos en pleno club?!¡Así cualquiera pude escucharte!- chillo indignada.

Los orbes de Akane, se convertían en espirales de lo mareada que se encontraba.

-G-Gomen- tartamudeo Akane.

Al ver el estado de su amiga, Midori la soltó, frotándose las sienes.

 _-G-Gomenasai. E-Es que vi una hermosa foto de Shin-sama y no pude evitarlo, no pensé que alguien me escucharia- se excuso muy apenada._

 _Apretó la cámara en su pecho con cariño. Cerrando los ojos._

 _-Shin-sama, daisuki- susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _Luego abrió poco a poco sus orbes lavanda para encontrarse con unos ámbares, aturdidos. Sus ojos se ampliaron al reconocerlo y soltó su cámara que se deslizo hacia su regazo._

 _-¡¿Tsurugi-kun?!-_

 _Akane se quedo estática y sus mejillas ardían. Mientras que Tsurugi la miraba fijamente sin expresión, ninguno dijo nada Quedando el lugar en completo silencio. Una vez que logro reaccionar, la joven tomo su cámara y se puso de pie._

 _-¡G-Gomenasai!- chillo avergonzada para luego salir corriendo del lugar._

 _Mientras que Tsurugi, solo la observo irse, sin decir ni una palabra._

Ambas chicas soltaron un suspiro.

-No importa, lo hecho ya está, ahora hay que pensar en lo que hacer ahora- señalo Midori de forma seria.

Aoi asintió en acuerdo- Si, no se puede volver el tiempo atrás. Hay que pensar en positivo-

Akane asintió obediente, algo hizo clic en su cabeza –Sin embargo si lo pensamos de otra manera, tal vez haya una solución-

-Eso es Akane-san, piense en positivo- apoyo Aoi.

-Hai ¡Tal vez pueda conseguir una máquina del tiempo!-anuncio con entusiasmo.

Aoi y Midori la miraron con confusión -¿Heh?- exclamaron.

Mientras que Akane seguía su monologo.

-Como las novelas de ciencia ficción. El protagonista consigue una máquina del tiempo, que lo ayuda a viajar al pasado o al futuro, solucionando todos sus problemas. Así que volveré al pasado, impediré que Tsurugi-kun me haya escuchado y comeré un sándwich de atún- propuso, mientras juntaba las manos con brillo en los ojos.

Al escuchar las disparatas cosas que decía su amiga, Aoi y Midori le salió una gotita de sudor.

-E-Espera, Akane-san, no creo…-trato de decir Aoi, pero Akane la interrumpió.

-Pero aquí está la cuestión ¿Dónde conseguiré esa máquina? Tal vez se la pueda pedir a Fey-kun o Wandaba-sama…-murmuro colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla pensativa.

Midori harta de sus incoherencias, se acerco a Akane y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente, haciéndola reaccionar.

-D-duele- lloriqueo.

-Vuelve a decir otras estupideces mas y esta vez lo hago más fuerte ¿Entendido?- amenazo Midori. La chica asintió obediente.

-Bueno volviendo al tema, la persona que sabe tu enamoramiento de Shindou-san. Es Tsurugi-kun ¿No?- señalo lo obvio Aoi, Akane asintió –Entonces no está todo perdido- sonrió con alegría.

Ambas chicas inclinaron las cabezas confusas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Aoi? Es malo que alguien además de nosotras sepa sobre eso- protesto Midori, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, pero es Tsurugi-kun. El es alguien callado y sabe guardar secretos. Dudo mucho que le diría algo a Shindou-san- respondió astutamente.

-¡Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón! Más bien con la actitud que tiene, apuesto que ni siquiera le abra importado- comento Midori.

\- Menos mal- suspiro aliviada Akane.

-Sin embargo, no es momento de relajarte, Akane-san. Por más que sea Tsurugi-kun, tienes que aclarar el asunto y hablar con él- señalo Aoi.

Akane miro hacia su regazo con un poco de vergüenza.

-P-Pero me da mucha pena. N-no tengo tanta confianza para hablar de ese tipo de temas, menos con Tsurugi-kun- susurro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-No tienes opción, Akane. Si no dejas las cosas en claro, se te hará más difícil verlo y no solo eso podían notarlo los demás- agrego seria Midori.

Akane soltó un suspiro. Sabía que sus amigas tenían razón, si no aclaraba esto con él, jamás sería capaz de volverlo a ver a la cara.

-E-Esta bien- susurro con resignación Akane.

Sus amigas sonrieron.

-¡Así se habla! La operación aclarar todo con el chico malo y proteger el secreto de Akane ¡Comienza!- chillo Midori, levantando el puño.

-¡Hai!- respondieron Aoi y Akane.

* * *

Mientras tanto el grupo de Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Kariya y Hikaru con la adicción de sus dos sempais, Shindou y Kirino. Estaban en la azotea, almorzando.

-Hoy hace un buen tiempo ¿No creen?- comento Kirino, recostándose un poco en el suelo.

-Cierto, me alegro haber venido aquí. Ya que podemos ver el hermoso cielo que nos regala la madre naturaleza- agrego sabiamente Hikaru.

-Eso ha sonado muy cursi- se burlo Kariya. Provocando que el chico enrojeciera de vergüenza.

-¡No te burles, Kariya!- chillo, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo pucheros.

-Eres todo un niño, Hikaru- se volvió a burlar su amigo.

-¡Que no me digas niño!- protestó indignado.

El resto miraba la escena con pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

-Tenma, no ingieras el alimento de forma tan apresurada. Te vas a atragantar- advirtió Shindou , al verlo devorar su bento con gran rapidez. Como si fuera una aspiradora.

-Efsmtabfiem- contestó de forma inentendible Tenma.

Shinsuke, a su lado suspiro- No hables con la boca llena, Tenma- El chico solo asintió obediente.

Shindou los observaba con un toque de diversión en sus ojos marrones. El apreciaba mucho estos pequeños momentos que compartía con ellos. Al ser su último año, se juntaba el estrés de los exámenes con los asuntos familiares de asistir a reuniones de clase alta o ese tipo de cosas, más la presión del club. Lo terminaban agotando.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, no era momento de pensar en eso. Dirigió su mirada hacia Tsurugi, que no había dicho ninguna palabra y comía en silencio. Al sentir su mirada, el chico arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede, Shindou-sempai?- cuestiono.

-No, nada. Solo que te veo más tranquilo de lo normal- señalo curioso.

Tsurugi aparto la mirada. Antes de que pudiera responder, Tenma, lo interrumpió.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Shindou-san tiene razón- apoyo el chico –Ya que Tsurugi está arqueando mas su ceja izquierda, esto quiere decir que algo le preocupa- señalo con orgullo.

Al escuchar esto a todos les salió una gotita de sudor.

-Aun sigues con eso, Tenma-kun- suspiro Kariya, mientras que Shinsuke y Hikaru también hacían lo mismo.

-¡Pero es la verdad!- chillo Tenma, haciendo pucheros.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto curioso Kirino, porque no comprendía a lo que se referían.

-Es una larga historia que no te concierne, Sempai- contestó de forma altanera Kariya. Haciéndolo irritar.

-Esa no es la forma de hablar con tu sempai, Kariya- exclamo Kirino, tratando de retener sus ganas de golpear a su "adorable" Kouhai.

Kariya soltó un bufido- Se queja como toda una chica, Kirino-sempai-

Ahí fue cuando la paciencia de Kirino se rompió. Era bastante permisivo y no era fácil hacerlo enojar. Sin embargo despreciaba más que nada en el mundo que lo comparara con una chica. Toda su vida lo confundieron como una e incluso su propia familia. También tuvo que soportar que su adorable madre, lo travistiera de niño. Dejando marcas que jamás iban a sanar. El admitía que poseía rasgos bastante femeninos pero que lo llamaran una chica, no lo soportaría.

-Kirino, cálmate ¿Si? Kariya solo estaba bromeando- trato de tranquilizar la situación Shindou, poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

-¡Eso es! Solo estoy diciendo que Sempai se ve femenino, sobre todo con esas coletas de niña- agrego descaradamente Masaki, empeorando la situación.

-¡K-A-R-I-Y-A!- mascullo Kirino con una gran aura negra y amenazante.

El mencionado, al ver el peligro que corría. Se acerco lentamente hacia la puerta. Pero un par de brazos lo sostuvieron desde atrás, evitando que escape.

-No se preocupe, Kirino-san. Kariya-kun no se va escapar- susurro Hikaru con una sonrisa fría y amenazante. Después de todo la sangre Kageyama corría por sus venas.

-E-Espera, Hikaru. L-Lo de antes no lo decía enserio- tartamudeo atemorizado Masaki.

Hikaru y Kirino solo sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Se llevan bastante bien ¿No?- exclamo Tenma sonriente, al verlos torturar a Kariya.

-¿Tú crees, Tenma?- suspiro Shinsuke, resignado a la actitud ajena a todo de su amigo.

Shindou solo los miro con pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

-Shindou-Sempai- lo llamo Tsurugi, que hasta ahora se había permanecido callado.

Shindou arqueo una ceja -¿Qué sucede, Tsurugi?- cuestiono.

El chico aparto la mirada – ¿Estas interesado en alguien?- pregunto finalmente.

Los orbes de Shindou se agrandaron, no esperaba para nada esa pregunta, más de parte de Tsurugi.

-¿Te refieres a una chica?- cuestiono inclinando la cabeza, Tsurugi asintió –Ya veo- bajo la mirada hacia su regazo-No se…Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso- respondió. Demostrando que su nivel de estupidez podía llegar a ser igual o más que Tenma.

La ceja izquierda de Tsurugi, tembló irritado. Mientras que Kirino con su agudo sentido auditivo también lo escucho.

-Idiota- pensaron ambos.

-Pero contestando a tu pregunta. En la actualidad, no estoy interesado en ninguna chica- respondió simplemente Shindou.

Tsurugi soltó un suspiro.

-siento como si estuviera hablando con Tenma- pensó con gran resignación.

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta, Tsurugi?- cuestiono ahora el chico.

El joven solo se escogió de hombros con indiferencia.

* * *

Aoi entro a clases. El receso ya había terminado y se había despedido de sus amigas. Yendo a sus respectivos salones. En una de sus manos traía un pequeño papel que Akane, le había pedido si se lo podía entregar a Tsurugi, ya que compartían clase. Escaneo todo el salón, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la persona buscada.

-Tsurugi-kun- lo llamo, mientras se le acercaba.

El chico poso sus ojos en su dirección. Aoi tuvo la suerte de que estaba solo. Porque si no iba ser complicado entregarle el papel con Tenma o Kariya alrededor.

-Sorano ¿Qué pasa?- respondió con indiferencia.

Después de que terminara de almorzar, Shindou y Kirino fueron a su clase. Mientras que Tenma y el resto quisieron comprar refrescos en la maquina. Sin embargo Tsurugi, decidió adelantarse y llegar antes al salón.

-Ten- le tendió el papel, el chico frunció el ceño–Es de parte de Akane-san- aclaro al ver su expresión confundida.

Tsurugi solo asintió, tomando el papel. Tenía una leve idea del contenido de esa carta. Una vez cumplida su misión. Aoi tomo asiento en su respectivo pupitre.

-¡Yosh! Ya hice mi parte. El resto depende de ti, Akane-san- pensó.

Mientras tanto Tsurugi, ya había abierto la carta. Mostrando la prolija y fina escritura de la joven.

 _Para Tsurugi-kun._

 _Lamento si te he molestado al enviarte este mensaje. No tenía otra forma de comunicarme sin que los demás malinterpreten. Gomen._

 _Espero que esto no suene muy atrevido de mi parte. Al finalizar las prácticas del club ¿Podríamos encontrarnos en la salida? P-Porque quisiera aclarar lo que paso ayer._

 _ **¡Más vale que vengas, bastardo! ¡Si no las cosas se pondrán feas! ¡¿Lo comprendes?!**_

 _Gomensai, esto último lo escribió Midori-chan. Si no puedes asistir, está bien. Lo comprenderé. Espero no haberte causado ningún problema._

 _Atentamente Yamana Akane._

* * *

Akane apretó con nerviosismo su bolso y busco con la mirada al alguien en especial. Una vez que finalizaron las prácticas. Se había retirado antes, evitando encontrarse con algunos miembros del club. Especialmente Shin-sama.

-Espero que Tsurugi-kun, allá leído la carta- pensó, soltando un suspiro.

-Yamana-

La joven se sobresalto y giro la cabeza, hacia el dueño de esa voz.

-Tsurugi-kun- murmuro, un poco sorprendida. Había pensado que no se presentaría. Pero luego su rostro enrojeció, al recordar lo sucedido ayer. Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo avergonzada.

-Midori-chan tenía razón. Se me hace muy difícil verlo. Quiero desaparecer. Trágame tierra- pensó entrando en pánico.

-Yamana ¿De qué quieres hablar?- cuestiono Tsurugi con gran indiferencia.

-A-Ah e-es s-sobres lo s-sucedido a-ayer- tartamudeo Akane, evitando su mirada. Abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su muñeca. Sus orbes se agrandaron.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado- aviso con su voz profunda, el corazón de Akane, dio un vuelco.

-¡¿Heh?!- chillo a punto de explotar, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono más oscuro de rojo.

Esta reacción solo lo hizo suspirar, Tsurugi señalo con su cabeza, hacia una dirección. Pudo ver que Hayami, Hamano y Kurama se acercaban donde estaban ellos.

Akane al comprender a que se refería, asintió. Aun tomando su muñeca, Tsurugi la arrastro hacia la salida. Evitando que los miembros de su equipo lo vieran.

* * *

Nuestra querida protagonista. Se encontraba en uno de los momentos más cruciales de su vida. Todo dependía de ella.

Tal y como había dicho Tsurugi, habían ido a un lugar más privado, si se podía decir. Estaban sentados en el banco del parque. Donde las únicas personas, además de ellos, eran los niños que jugaban en los columpios.

Después de llegar, ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra. Provocando un ambiente muy incomodo. Akane se removió un poco.

-T-Tsurugi-kun, sobre lo que sucedió ayer- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie- respondió Tsurugi de forma cortante.

La joven solo atino a asentir- G-Gracias- agradeció muy aliviada.

-Además, ya lo sabía- agrego.

Los orbes lavanda de la joven se ampliaron y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de nuevo.

-¡¿H-Heh?!- tartamudeo Akane-¿T-Tan evidente soy?- pregunto mas para sí misma que para Tsurugi.

-Bastante. Me sorprende que los demás aun no lo sepan- respondió de forma despreocupada. Akane sintió como el alma le salía del cuerpo.

-Y-Ya veo- murmuro con aura depresiva.

-No te preocupes, no creo que Shindou-san lo sepa. Puede ser igual o más despistado que Tenma en ese tipo de cosas- señalo, aliviando un poco a la joven.

Con esto último dicho, se volvió a formar otro silencio incomodo. Pero esta vez el chico, decidió romperlo.

-Escucha, Yamana, no me gusta meterme en este tipo de asuntos- empezó a decir Tsurugi, posando sus ojos en los niños que se encontraban a poco metros de ellos- Seria mejor si le dices directamente lo que sientes a Shindou-san-

Akane bajo su mirada hacia su regazo. Sus ojos se entristecieron.

-L-Lo sé- respondió, apretando el borde de su falda- S-Si se lo digo de esa manera. Seguro que seré rechazada- jugueteo con sus dedos –Por eso, quiero conocerlo más y acercarme aunque sea un poco. Así tal vez logre ser correspondida- susurro- Pero si aun así soy rechazada. Está bien. No me arrepentiría de nada, porque sé que di mi mejor esfuerzo- sonrió con tristeza.

 _-Todo estará bien, Kyousuke. Si no soy capaz de volver a caminar, está bien. No hay arrepentimientos, porque sé que di todo lo que pude-_

Los ojos del chico se suavizaron. De alguna forma esas palabras le hicieron recordar lo que hace mucho tiempo le había dicho su hermano.

Akane abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Al sentir como Tsurugi, le acariciaba suavemente la parte posterior de la cabeza. Sus orbes se encontraron con unos ámbares, mirándola con una expresion jamás había visto de su parte y que no lograba descifrar.

Parecía como si la estuviera consolando. Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios. De alguna manera la hizo sentir mejor.

-G-Gracias- murmuro. Tsurugi solo asintió.

Hay pequeños gestos que sin que te des cuenta, alivian el alma.

* * *

Las prácticas habían finalizado. Solo quedaban Haruna y el entrenador Endou. La chica se encargo de llegar algunas cosas más en su planilla. Mientras que Endou, llevaba la bolsa de balones hacia el club. En el camino, su móvil empezó a sonar.

-Hola- contesto.

-Hola, Endou- respondió otra voz.

-¡Goenji!- chillo alegremente.

Los orbes azules de Haruna se ampliaron al escuchar esta exclamación.

-Tan animado como siempre, Endou- comento divertido Goenji.

-Y tu tan misterioso como siempre, hace rato que no sé nada de ti- protesto Endou, haciendo pucheros.

-Lo lamento, estaba ocupado- respondió simplemente.

-Me imagino. Ni siquiera tenías tiempo para tu querido mejor amigo- lloriqueo.

Del otro lado del teléfono a Goenji le salía una gotita de sudor. Lo mismo pasó con Haruna.

-Tengo que decirte algo- anuncio Goenji de forma misteriosa.

-Lo sabía, solo me llamas por eso. Ni siquiera me preguntas como estoy o como andas las cosas con Natsumi. Sabes que un día de estos podría morir de tanto comer sus platillos. Que mal amigo eres- se quejo como todo un niño.

-Igual, voy a ir a Japón- agrego Goenji.

-Me ignoro- pensó con amargura el portero.

-Espera ¡¿Vas a venir para acá?!¿Por qué?- pregunto Endou.

\- Voy a visitar al Equipo de Raimon. También tengo algo que decirte – respondió.

-¡¿Heh?!- chillo confundido Endou.

-Nos vemos allá. Mándale saludos de mi parte a Kidou y Haruna. Adiós- se despidió, finalizando la llamada.

-Me corto- susurro para luego revolear el teléfono- Siempre me hace lo mismo- se quejo haciendo pucheros.

-Endou-san ¿Qué paso?- cuestiono Haruna, aunque ya tenía una leve idea de que era.

Endou la miro soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Era Goenji dice que va volver a Japón y mando saludos- respondió deprimido.

-Ya veo- murmuro Haruna. Apretando el cono de su mano con nerviosismo.

-Así que vendrá-pensó. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

* * *

*Omake- El gran corazón de Goenji*

-Goenji-san, se está haciendo el misterioso de nuevo- pensó Toramaru, observándolo desde su escritorio.

-Toramaru- lo llamo Goenji.

-¡Sí!- respondió obediente.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- pidió.

-¿Que necesita, Goenji-san?- pregunto Toramaru.

-Envíale una corona de flores y este regalo para Endou- índico Goenji, mientras le daba un paquete envuelto.

-¡Enseguida!- respondió con rapidez -¿Pero para que Goenji-san?- cuestiono dudoso Toramaru. Si recordaba bien esas cosas se las daban en los funerales a los muertos

-¡¿Acaso Endou-san?!- pensó alarmado.

-No te preocupes. Es solo una muestra de hospitalidad de mi parte, después de todo hace mucho tiempo que no lo visito- respondió Goenji.

-Como se esperaba de Goenji-san. Tiene un gran corazón- comento orgulloso Toramaru con estrellitas en los ojos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. En la residencia Endou. Natsumi, se levantaba como todas las mañanas para prepararle el desayuno a su esposo. Hasta que vio una gran corona de flores blancas en su puerta. Junto a ella había una carta que decía "Para la familia Endou de Goenji".

Natsumi, emocionada, decidió llamar a Endou para que la lean juntos.

-¡Endou-kun, hay una carta de Goenji-san para nosotros!- anuncio.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Bajo enseguida!- respondió Endou. Mientras pensaba que por fin su amigo le daba una muestra de su afecto.

Cuando Endou, bajo. Leyeron la carta de su querido amigo.

 _Familia Endou:_

 _Como muestra de aprecio para ustedes les entrego estos regalos .Para la Señorita Endou, le entrego este libro de recetas muy comunes en Italia. Porque Endou me ha contado que adora los alimentos que preparas. Y para Endou le mando como regalo esta corona de Flores._

 _Esperando que comprenda que tiene todo mi a apoyo y que se siga esforzando para sobrevivir._

Atentamente, Goenji.

Natsumi estaba desbordando de felicidad y ojeando el libro de recetas. Mientras que Endou, estaba cada vez más pálido, maldiciendo con toda su alma a su amigo.

-¡Que amable es Goenji-san. No sabía que te gustaba tanto mi comida, Mamoru- chillo Natsumi- No te contengas. Ahora en adelante te cocinare todo lo que quieras- exclamo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con el libro en sus manos.

Dejando al pobre Endou con el alma saliéndose del cuerpo.

"Maldito seas, Goenji" lloriqueo.

* * *

_ **N/A:** ¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado. Como ustedes pidieron Goenji, vuelve a Japón. Problemas amorosos van a surgir para Haruna. Sera la hora de que Kidou, también haga su aparición. Un hermano sobreprotector, presiente cuando el peligro asecha.

Las cosas para Akane también se complicaran. Tsurugi por ahora se ha vuelto un aliado para la Operación conquistar el corazón de Shin-sama.

El próximo capítulo comenzara el partido contra Gassan Kunimitsu. Con el vendrán más personajes al fic.

Midori, también va tener su capítulo especial. Pero será más adelante. Se los prometo.

Una aclaración Akane, ya cumplió el punto uno y dos de la lista. Su timidez hacia Shindou mejoro, pero aun tiene sus momentos. Sin embargo eso la hace más tierna y adorable.

¡Gracias por esos hermosos reviews, cada vez que los leo me alegran el corazón! ¡Agradezco su apoyo! ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Aclaración** :

 ***Sempai: se usa para dirigirse a una persona de mayor rango, o con más experiencia, en colegios, empresas, asociaciones deportivas y otros grupos.**

 ***Kohai: el contrario de senpai, aquel con menos experiencia o rango, no suele utilizarse como sufijo.**

 ***Daisuki: "Me gustas" o "Te quiero" en japonés.**

 ***Gomen o Gomenasai: "Lo siento" "Perdón" o "Perdóname" en japonés.**

 **Próximo capítulo:** Apariciones inesperadas. Actualización 24/1/16.


	8. Inesperadas Apariciones

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo VIII:** Apariciones inesperadas.

Cuando eres pequeño, tiendes a soñar con muchas cosas, como lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande, lo que quisieras comer, a donde te gustaría ir algún día, los amigos que tendrás

Ella soñaba con encontrar alguna vez el verdadero amor. Encontrar aquella persona a quien que robara su corazón. Así como toda niña, leía sobre ese tipo de temas.

Un día, sumergida en la lectura de uno de sus ejemplares románticos. Encontró uno en especial que le llamo la atención.

La famosa y bella historia del Hilo rojo del destino, también conocido como Akai Ito.

Aquella que contaba que todos tenemos un pequeño hilo rojo, invisible a los ojos de los demás, atado en nuestro dedo meñique. Ese mismo se conecta con otro dedo meñique, el de aquella persona destinada a ser tu verdadero amor.

 _Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias._

 _El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper._

Con esa pura e inocente creencia, la niña busco y busco a su alma gemela. Hasta que un día la encontró o eso pensó. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta, tal vez aquella persona no era su tan destinado amor…

* * *

-Haruna ¿Qué tanto estás leyendo tan tarde? Mañana tienes trabajo

Sus orbes azules oscuros se cruzaron con los rojizos de su hermano mayor, Kidou Yuuto. Cruzado de brazos y mirándola con una expresión de reproche. La joven bajo el libro, dándole toda su atención.

-Gomenasai, Onii-chan. Solo me entretuve un poco. Ya voy a la cama- se excuso, refregándose los ojos.

-No importa- suspiro Kidou, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el libro que antes leía su hermana- ¿Akai Ito? ¿Aun sigues leyendo este tipo de novelas?- cuestiono tomando el objeto en sus manos.

Haruna lo miro ofendida, haciendo pucheros.

-Que cruel, Oni-chan. Así jamás conseguirás novia y quedaras solo el resto de tus días, junto con Fudou-san- señalo de forma acusadora. Esto fue un golpe bajo para Kidou, provocando que una gran aura deprimente lo rodeara.

-La cruel aquí eres tú, Haruna- murmuro Kidou.

La chica lo ignoro, arrebatándole el libro de sus manos, mientras que trazaba con cariño las letras doradas de la gruesa tapa.

-Esta es mi historia favorita. Es especial para mí. Por eso jamás me canso de leerla- comento, sonriendo con nostalgia- Me trae mucho buenos recuerdos y me inspira a buscar a ese gran amor que está conectado a través de ese simple hilo rojo. Es tan romántico- chillo agarrándose el rostro, emocionada.

Sin embargo Kidou no pensaba lo mismo. A penas la escucho decir esas palabras, Sintió como una flecha lo atravesó. Su aura deprimente se convirtió en una amenazante y fría.

-Tendré que quemar algún día ese libro- pensó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Poco después Haruna, se puso de pie, colocando el libro en su lugar. Luego se despidió de Kidou, para irse a dormir. Como le había señalado anteriormente, mañana tenía que dar clases y las practicas del club, como faltaban poco días para el partido contra Kassan Kunimitsu. Todos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo, por ende ella también lo haría.

-Onii-chan, *Oyasumi Nasai- dijo Haruna, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-*Oyasumi, Haruna- respondió Kidou.

La joven se acerco hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Pero se acordó de algo importante.

-¡Ah! Me había olvidado. Endou-san me dijo que Goenji-san, iba volver a Japón- anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de Kidou se ampliaron- También mando saludos para ti, Onii-chan

Con esto último dicho, cruzo la puerta, saliendo de la sala de estar.

Dejando a su querido hermano con una expresión seria y pensativa. Se dirigió hacia uno de sus lujosos estantes y lo abrió par en par. Una maliciosa sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

-Parece que llego la hora de usar esto- susurro.

Ahí se podía observar una cantidad de armas de todos los tipos, tanto bazucas, pistolas, rifles, espadas, hachas, y demás cosas que solo un despiadado asesino las tendría. Pero Kidou tenía una muy buena razón, proteger a su hermanita de todo el peligro que la asecha y aquella persona era uno de ellos.

En esos momentos era donde Kidou, agradecía ser amigo de alguien tan peligroso como Fudou Akio.

* * *

-¡Tsurugi!-

Luego de eso sintió como alguien lo abordaba, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco. Irritado, poso sus orbes en los grises de Tenma que sonreía inocentemente.

-¡Ohayo, Tsurugi-kun!- exclamo alegre Aoi junto con Shinsuke, Akane, Midori y Nishiki.

Tsurugi solo asintió. Apartando de un empujón al chico.

-Mal amigo- murmuro Tenma, mientras hacía pucheros.

-Temprano como siempre. Lo único de rebelde en ti, es tu uniforme- señalo divertida Midori.

-Mira quien lo dice, la problemática mujer mono- se burlo Nishiki.

-¡¿Hah?!¡¿A quién le dices mujer mono, imbécil?!- gruño Midori con una aura amenazante.

Así empezó otra de sus típicas discusiones infantiles que la mayoría ignoro.

-Cierto ¿Tenma, hiciste el informe que mando Hitomi-sensei?- cuestiono Aoi.

-¿Qué informe?- pregunto estúpidamente.

Ante esto, Shinsuke y Aoi, se dieron una palmada en la frente. Por lo distraído que podía llegar a ser.

-No tienes remedio, Tenma- suspiro Shinsuke.

Tsurugi como habitualmente hacia, solo los ignoro. Apartando la mirada hacia otra dirección, cruzándose con los orbes amatistas de Akane.

Al notar esto, ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Tsurugi-kun- susurro apenada, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yamana- respondió, asintiendo en reconocimiento.

Habían pasado dos días desde que supo sobre sus sentimientos hacia Shin-sama. Su relación había mejorado, Akane siempre tuvo una sensación que Tsurugi podía parecer alguien serio y frio pero amable y de buen corazón. Pero aun se le hacía un poco incomodo estar en su presencia.

* * *

Poco después el timbre sonó y los todos se dirigieron hacia los campos de práctica. Dando comienzo a otro agotador día.

El receso ya había comenzado. Shindou y Kirino decidieron almorzar junto con Kurama, Hamana y Hayami, en la azotea.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!- exclamo Hamano, probando un poco del bento de Kirino.

Desde de niño, Kirino siempre tuvo gran habilidad para cocinar. No prepara comidas muy elaboradas, si no algo simple pero con gran sabor.

-Como se esperaba de Kirino-kun- felicito Hayami, acomodándose los lentes.

-Gracias- respondió muy apenado.

-Kirino sería una gran esposa- se burlo Kurama, sonriendo descaradamente.

El joven se enrojeció de vergüenza y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Está bien, chicos. No es momento de discusiones- señalo Shindou, para tranquilizar la ira de su amigo –Además quería hablarles sobre el partido de pasado mañana- recordó.

Ante esto dicho, todos tomaron una expresión seria. Excepto Hamano que devoraba felizmente su comida y a veces tomaba algunos Onigris del bento de Kirino.

-Así que contra Kassan Kunimitsu ¿No?- comento Kirino, abofeteando la mano de Hamano para que no tocara su bento.

-Sera un partido complicado. Más si estarán Minamisawa-san y Tsukasa-san- agrego Hayami.

-Sí. Ahora que Sangoku-sempai, Amagi-sempai y Kuramada-sempai, se graduaron. Ichino y Aoyama tomaron el puesto de defensores. Aun no están lo suficiente preparados- añadió Shindou, suspirando.

Tal y como había dicho el capitán. Los dos chicos de segundo tomaron los puestos de Kuramada y Amagi como defensores del equipo. Sin embargo les faltaba experiencia, provocando que la defensa quedara debilitada. Aunque ese partido sea uno de práctica. No se podían dar el lujo de confiarse.

-Sería bueno si tuvieras otro defensor con más experiencia- comento vagamente Hamano.

-Tienes razon, pero por el momento no lo tenemos- añadio Kirino.

-Por eso, no debemos confiarnos. Minamisawa-san y su equipo habrán mejorado bastante, después del anterior año. Debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo- les comento Shindou.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

-Por cierto. Hace rato que no sabemos nada de Minamisawa- comentó Hamano, mientras se recostaba en el suelo, usando sus manos como almohada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, después de la fiesta de despedida de los sempais. Perdimos contacto- agregó Hayami, pensativo.

-Kurama ¿Sabes algo sobre él?- preguntó Kirino al más bajito.

Después de todo, a pesar de estar en secundarias diferentes. Kurama seguía siendo buen amigo de Minamisawa.

-Me llamo ayer para hablar sobre el próximo encuentro - respondió Kurama. Recordando la llamada que recibio de su parte.

 _El teléfono comenzó a sonar con el tema de "Kandou Kyokyu". Kurama lo tomo fijándose el número que lo estaba llamando. Al ver quién era, soltó un gruñido._

 _-Minamisawa- contesto._

 _-Hola, Kurama-kun, veo que sigues teniendo el mismo humor de siempre- comento Minamisawa de forma burlona._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- gruño Kurama._

 _\- Que cruel. Sólo quería tener una amistosa charla con un buen amigo ¿Sabes?-_

 _-Si claro. Como si me importara- respondió cortante._

 _Cualquier persona ya habría cortado, arto de la actitud negativa del chico. Pero como era Minamisawa, ya estaba más que acostumbrado._

 _-No seas así. Dime ¿Tú y tu adorable equipo están preparados para la derrota?-_

 _Esto último, provoco más la ira de Kurama._

 _-¡¿Hah?!¡Cuidado con lo que dices, imbécil! Una vez que nos enfrentemos no va quedar ni rastro de tu equipo- amenazo el chico con una gran aura negra._

 _Desde el otro lado del teléfono. Minamisawa sonrió divertido. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era molestar a su amigo, era fácil hacerlo enojar._

 _-No te enojes, pero hablo enserio. Nuestro equipo ha mejorado bastante y yo también. Soy el delantero estrella, después de todo-recordó Minamisawa muy serio._

 _Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios._

 _-No creas que nosotros no hemos quedado atrás, no eres el único que ha mejorado- añadió con arrogancia Kurama._

 _-Por supuesto, eso mismo espero, si no sería un partido aburrido- comento- Además se encontraran con una pequeña sorpresa- agrego Minamisawa, misteriosamente._

 _-¿Hah? ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono confuso._

 _-¡Minamisawa-kun!- se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado, interrumpiéndolos._

 _-Vaya, tendré que despedirme. No puedo dejar esperando a una dama- se pudo escuchar una pequeñas risas ruidosas- Nos veremos pronto, Nori-chan. Adiós- se despidió Minamisawa, cortando la comunicación._

 _Kurama revoleo el teléfono poco después, irritado._

 _-No me llames, Nori-chan, imbécil- mascullo._

-¿Algo te molesta, Kurama?- cuestiono Shindou por su repentina actitud.

-Bien hecho Shindou. Cuando quieres puedes ser bastante observador. Si sólo lo usaras para otros asuntos. Dejaría de llamarte idiota- pensó con ironía Kirino.

Kurama solo aparto la mirada con gran molestia

-No es nada. Me dijo sobre lo mucho que habían mejorado y también que nos encontraríamos con una gran sorpresa al llegar- respondió.

-¿Una sorpresa?- cuestiono Kirino, inclinando la cabeza en confusión.

-¿Qué quiere quiso decir con eso?- esta vez pregunto Hamano.

-Ni idea, no me dijo- respondió Kurama, escogiéndose de hombros.

Shindou frunció el seño, pensativo.

-Que se traerán entre manos-pensó.

* * *

-Hoy es un día tan bello. Y yo aquí juntando balones- pensó Haruna, suspirando.

En estos momentos era donde la joven se preguntaba porque no decidió dedicarse hacer escritora de novelas románticas, en vez de ser maestra y encargada del club de futbol. Pero al final recordaba sobre su pasión a dicho deporte y su gran cariño hacia sus alumnos.

-Soy demasiado sentimental- murmuro.

La práctica de la tarde se había suspendido para que los jugadores estén más descansados para el partido de mañana. Kassan Kunimitsu no iba ser un rival fácil. Después de investigar un poco, supo que su equipo había mejorado bastante, sobretodo su delantero estrella. Sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba, al parecer Kassan había conseguido un nuevo miembro, un portero de reserva. Pero no logro saber quién era porque no había mucha información. Lo único que sabía era que tenía gran habilidad y gracias a él, habían ganado varios partidos. Tampoco pudo avisarle al entrenador Endou, ya que al no haber practica se había retirado antes, al parecer Natsumi le quería dar una gran sorpresa.

-Sin embargo, Endou-san no parecía muy entusiasmado por eso- pensó pensativa.

Recordando como murmuraba palabras como "No creo que podre sobrevivir a esto" "No quiero morir tan pronto aun hay mucho futbol para dar en mi corazon" "Tal vez pueda pedirle que me prepare algo a Tobitaka. No, no creo que a Natsumi le agrade eso" "¡Maldito seas, Goenji!"

Dejando el último balón en la bolsa, Haruna la arrastro hacia el club. Pero era tan pesada que la hizo tambalear un poco, ocasionando que la bolsa se le resbalara de las manos, desparramando los balones por todo el lugar.

-No puede ser- lloriqueo, agachándose para volverlos a juntar de nuevo. Pero antes de que tomara el último balón, alguien más lo tomo.

-Pareces ocupada, Haruna- le dijo una voz masculina.

Haruna abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Goenji-san- susurro.

El joven sonrió deslumbrantemente y le tendió el balón. Haruna lo tomo con torpeza.

-Gracias- murmuro apenada.

Goenji asintió –Esta bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ¿No?-

-Si, Endou-san se ha estado quejando de que no supo nada de ti después de eso - respondió con tranquilidad.

-Lo se estuvo lloriqueando todo el tiempo sobre eso cuando lo llame-recordó Goenji, suspirando pesadamente.

Haruna soltó una risita, divertida, imaginando la expresión de decepción de Endou.

-¿Cómo esta, Kidou?- pregunto el chico.

-Oni-chan está bien, se está encargando de la empresa Kidou. Aunque siempre se excede con el trabajo- respondió Haruna, haciendo pucheros indignada.

-Es de esperarse de Kidou, siempre fue muy riguroso sobre ese tipo de asuntos- comento.

Haruna asintió en acuerdo.

-Sin embargo, si estas buscando a Endou-san. No está en este momento en el club. Como hoy las prácticas se cancelaron, se ha retirado más temprano- le aviso.

-Ya veo. Supongo que lo veré en el partido de mañana- señalo Goenji, tomándola por sorpresa a Haruna.-No podría perdérmelo. Quiero ver lo mucho que ha mejorado Raimon en todo este tiempo

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la joven- Ya veo. Tenma-kun y los demás estarán felices- exclamo contenta.

Goenji también sonrió.

-Veo que tu cabello ha crecido- comento, mientras tomaba uno de los enrulados mechones de Haruna.

Tal y como había dicho Goenji. El cabello rizado de la joven, había crecido unos centímetros más, llegándole hasta debajo de los hombros. Por supuesto aun tenía sus típicas gafas rojas.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto, inclinando la cabeza confusa.

Goenji asintió- Te has vuelto más hermosa desde la última vez que nos vimos- declaro posando sus orbes oscuros en los azules de la chica. Haciéndola sonrojar.

El joven se aparto un poco de ella, dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo.

-Bueno se me hace tarde, tengo una reunión con Hibiki-san. Avísale a Endou de mi visita- indico- Nos vemos mañana, Haruna- se despidió, dándole una leve sonrisa.

Haruna solo atino, asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?-pensó aturdida.

Por otro lado. En la residencia Kidou, Kidou tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

El timbre que finalizaba las clases, ya había sonado. Sin embargo, Akane se debía quedarse hasta tarde, porque le tocaban los deberes de limpieza. Nishiki y Midori ya se había ido. Esta ultima revoleándole el bolso en el rostro, por otra estupidez que había dicho. Empezando así, otra de sus tantas discusiones.

-Si solo Midori-chan fuera más honesta sobre sus sentimientos hacia Nishiki-kun- murmuro, mientras sacaba el polvo de los borradores- Pero eso la hace ver como una tierna Tsundere- recordó felizmente, llevándose una mano hacia su mejilla.

Al terminar de asear el salón, sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo. Tomo su bolsa y se retiro del lugar. A veces agradecía tener una madre como Akari, ya que le era más fácil realizar las tareas del hogar.

Los oídos de Akane, captaron una suave melodía, proveniente de uno de los salones del segundo piso. Su lado curioso salió a flote y siguió el sonido.

-Que hermosa melodía. Me pregunto quién la estará tocando- pensó con expresión soñadora.

Una vez que llego hacia donde el sonido se sentía más fuerte. El salón de música de la secundaria Raimon. Se apoyo en la puerta para escuchar mejor. Pudo reconocer que el sonido provenía de un piano de cola.

-Solo un poco más- pensó, abriendo un poco la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Sin embargo al ser corrediza, termino abriéndose sola. Ocasionando un gran estruendo.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto una voz familiar.

Ahí tocando aquella melodía era nada más y nada menos que Shindou.

-Gomen, Shindou-san. No quise interrumpirlo- se excuso Akane muy avergonzada.

-Está bien, Yamana- le dijo Shindou, sonriéndole.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo poco después. Ni ella ni el sabían que decir en este tipo de situaciones.

-Shindou-san ¿Estaba interpretando "River Flows in you" de Yiruma-sama?- pregunto tímidamente.

Los orbes de Shindou se ampliaron.

-Veo que lo conoces- respondió sorprendido.

Akane bajo la mirada, apenada -M-Mi familia escucha música clásica, por eso...-murmuró.

Shindou asintió, mirando hacia el piano con leve nostalgia. Una suave sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

-Parece que es algo importante para Shindou-san- susurro Akane, sin darse cuenta que lo que había pensado lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Desde chico siempre me gustó la música clásica. Sobre todo la que provenía del piano. Sus melodías son profundas y armoniosas. Mi madre me enseñó como tocarlo. Antes de que me diera cuenta se hizo parte de mi vida- le conto Shindou, tocando con cariño las teclas del bello instrumento.

Akane sonrió maravillada. Cada vez que descubría más cosas sobre Shin-Sama, le llenaba un sentimiento de felicidad. El ser capaz de conocerlo más, la hacía sentir más cercana a él. Se arrepintió mentalmente por no haber traído su cámara.

-Gomen. Tal vez hable demasiado- agregó apenado al darse cuenta que se había encimado mucho en sus pensamientos.

Akane negó rápidamente con la cabeza moviendo las manos

-N-No, es un honor para mí saber sobre Shindou-san ¡Ah! ¡Eso sonó como un acosador! Gomenasai, no quise decirlo de una manera que se pueda malinterpretar- tartamudeo demás palabras inaudibles.

Pero la melodiosa risa de Shin-sama, interrumpió su parloteo.

-Eres una chica interesante, Akane- río mirándola con diversión.

Sin embargo lo que impactó más a la joven fue que el la llamará por su nombre de pila-¡¿Akane?!- chillo.

Las mejillas del chico se colorearon un poco.

\- Es que como tenemos la misma edad y nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que estaría bien si nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres- aclaro al ver su expresión confusa -P-Pero si te molesta...-

-N-No para nada. No me molesta que me llame así- respondió con timidez.

-Entonces será un placer contar contigo en el partido de mañana, Akane- declaró sonriente.

Akane asintió obediente con una sonrisa de alegría.

\- Siento que he dado un gran paso. Midori-chan y Aoi-chan estarán orgullosas- pensó. Aunque aún no se animaba a llamarlo por su nombre en voz alta.

En ese momento nuestra dulce protagonista no sabía que nuevos obstáculos aparecerían.

* * *

Omake- ¡El colorido Reino de Inazuma Eleven Go!

Akane se removió incomoda, provocando que su copa de jugo de manzana, se moviera de un lado a otro. Amenazando con manchar, el bello vestido de Midori.

-¡Deja de moverte!- chillo irritada su amiga.

-Gomen, Midori-chan. Estoy nerviosa- se excuso Akane apenada.

La joven soltó un suspiro –No te acobardes ahora. Mira cómo actúa Aoi hablando con su enamorado, no se ve para nada afectada- señalo hacia su amiga que estaba hablando animadamente con Tenma.

-No creo que Aoi-chan este del todo tranquila- comento, mientras veía como Aoi a escondidas, apuñala con el tenedor algunas galletitas de la mesa más cercana.

-Da igual ¡Solo deja de lamentarte y ve!- exclamo Midori, dándole un fuerte palmada en la espalda a Akane.

Esto ocasiono que perdiera el equilibrio y se enredara con los volantes de su vestido.

-¡Akane!- grito Midori al darse cuenta lo que había provocado.

Sin embargo en vez de sentir el frio de las baldosas de mármol del salón. Akane se encontró con algo cálido que evito su caída.

Al levantar la vista se cruzo con los ojos del príncipe Shindou. En ese momento la joven se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrada a su camisa. Rápidamente se aparto de él e hizo una reverencia muy avergonzada.

-H-Honto ni gomenasai, Shindou-san- se disculpo Akane muy sonrojada.

-Está bien ¿No se ha lastimado, señorita?- cuestiono el joven dulcemente.

Akane negó con la cabeza, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-Menos mal, no quisiera que un hermoso rostro como el suyo sea lastimado- declaro el joven, mientras la tomaba del mentón para que lo mirara.

Esta acción, provoco que Akane se volviera un tono más oscuro de rojo.

-H-Hai- tartamudeo miserablemente. A punto de colapsar en cualquier momento.

-Sin embargo no se su nombre, bella dama- agrego de forma "humilde" Shindou.

-P-Primera P-Princesa del Reino Rojo, Y-Yamana A-Akane- respondió con timidez.

-"Rojo brillante" Le queda perfecto- pensó con diversión el príncipe.

-¡Shindou-san!- lo llamo uno de los duques reales.

-Vaya parece que tendré que retirarme- exclamo el joven, suspirando- Fue un placer conocerla, Hime-sama- agrego mientras le besaba los nudillos de su mano con delicadeza.

Akane solo miro la espalda de Shindou sin moverse y con el corazón, latiéndole con fuerza.

-¿Q-Que acabada de pasar?- pensó aturdida.

Mientras tanto Kirino, Consejero Real y mano derecha del príncipe. Había presenciado toda la situación y tenía un solo pensamiento.

-Idiota

* * *

Así el Príncipe Shindou, demostró que a pesar de estar en otra época. Aun no perdió su título de "Idiota".

Una vez que Akane se había calmado, volviendo en sí. Se encontraba a lado de Aoi y Midori. El baile real que se realizaba todas las fiestas, estaba por comenzar. La mayoría del público femenino, incluyendo nuestra protagonista, esperaba con ansias bailar con el Príncipe.

-Bueno yo me largo. Odio este tipo de cursilerías- les dijo simplemente Midori, dirigiéndose hacia el balcón.

Poco después Aoi fue arrastrada a "bailar" con Tenma. Para su gran sufrimiento, porque el chico no sabía bailar y solo terminaba pisándole los pies.

Akane soltó un suspiro, mirando con anhelo a Shindou. No se animaba ha acercársele, mas si estaba rodeado de tantas personas.

-Bueno por lo menos sabe mi nombre- pensó resignada.

Sintió como alguien le jalaba del vestido, tratando de llamar su atención. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Aoto, mirándola con timidez.

-¿Qué sucede, Aoto-kun?- pregunto confusa.

-No encuentro a Aoki-nii por ningún lado- aviso Aoto, angustiado

Los ojos de Akane se ampliaron.

-¿Cómo paso? Pensé que estaban juntos- cuestiono preocupada la mayor.

-Lo estábamos, pero Aoki perdió a Pipo y lo fue a buscar. Después no lo vi más- agrego Aoto.

-¿Pipo?- pregunto Akane, inclinando la cabeza en confusión.

-Aquel escarabajo que encontramos- respondió.

-No te preocupes, Aoto-kun. Vamos a buscar a Aoki-kun ¿Si?- declaro con firmeza la mayor, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hai- estuvo de acuerdo el niño. Akane tomo la mano de Aoto, pidiéndole que le indicara donde fue su hermano. No pudo encontrar a Aoi para avisarle, así que no le quedo otra que encargarse ella misma del asunto.

Aoto y Akane caminaron en el pasillo principal, buscando con la mirada al otro gemelo. A lo lejos pudieron divisarlo, sentado en el suelo, jugando con "Pipo".

-¡Aoki-nii!- chillo con alegría su hermano, corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Aoto, Onee-chan!- respondió Aoki.

-Aoki-kun, no te retires sin avisar. Nos preocuparas- reprocho Akane.

-*Gomenasai. Es que estaba buscando a Pipo- se excuso mostrando el escarabajo monarca.

\- Sin embargo Aoi-chan les dijo que lo devolvieran donde lo sacaron- recordó Akane.

-Gomenasai- se disculparon ambos, apenados.

Akane suspiro. De alguna manera le hizo recordar a su niñez. Cuando buscaba especies de escarabajos para luego mostrárselos a Midori-chan que salía corriendo y chillando despavorida. Al final terminaba ensuciándose y manchando su vestido, provocando el enojo de Rosse-san, la dama de llaves.

-Está bien. No le diré a Aoi-chan sobre Pipo ¿Si?- propuso, sonriendo dulcemente.

Los ojos de los niños brillaron, alegres.

-*Arigato, Onee-chan- agradeció Aoki muy contento, Aoto asintió en acuerdo.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa- Vamos al salón, los demás deben estar preocupados- señalo.

-Si llego a tiempo, podre bailar con Shin-sama- pensó la joven con expresión soñadora.

Repentinamente se escucho una fuerte explosión junto con varios gritos y chillidos, Aoki se aferro a la mayor, asustada.

-Ese fuerte estruendo se escucho desde el salón, donde están Midori-chan y los demás- pensó Akane muy preocupada.

Por más que la joven quería ir a ver qué había sucedido, no podía exponérnoslos a algún peligro. Así que tomo las manos de los niños y los llevos a la dirección contraria de la explosión.

-Todo está bien, Aoki-kun, Aoto-kun. No se preocupen- trato de tranquilizarlos, al ver sus expresiones asustadas. Ambos asintieron, Aoki apretó más a pipo contra su pecho.

Abrió una de las puertas de madera de una habitación cercana, no sin antes decir un pequeño "Permiso" ante todo los buenos modales como siempre le decía su amada madre.

-Escucha chicos, quédense aquí, mientras voy…-iba decir algo mas pero fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-Vaya, parece que nos descubrieron- comento una voz masculina.

-Es tu culpa, Kariya. Por hacer tanto ruido- agrego otra voz.

-Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, Hikaru, te has quejado todo el tiempo porque no ibas a comer pastel. Como todo un niño- se burlo Kariya.

-¡No me digas, niño!- chillo Hikaru.

Akane abrió los ojos en pánico, al ver a los dueños de esas voces y mas las ropas que llevaban.

-¡Piratas!- pensó aterrada.

Rápidamente, tomo las manos de los gemelos, dirigiendo hacia la puerta y salir de ese lugar. Pero choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien. Al levantar su vista se encontró con la mirada fría de Tsurugi.

-Justo a tiempo, capitán- exclamo Kariya.

Akane dio algunos pasos atrás. En ese momento se dio cuenta del peligro que se había metido.

_Continuara_

* * *

_ **N/A:** ¡Listo! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Esta vez lo hice un poco más largo. Pido disculpas por no haberlo subido en la fecha acordada. Surgieron algunos problemas y no pude actualizarlo.

Este capítulo tiene varios misterios sin resolver, pero a medida que transcurra el relato se aclararan. Acuérdense que todo lo que sucede desencadena otros sucesos más interesantes.

Aclaro que en este fic no abra Yaoi. Por más que aprecie la pareja de Kurama y Minamisawa, solo me enfocare en su amistad.

La pareja de Endou y Natsumi y otras parejas mas también tendrá su momento pero más adelante. Por supuesto Ichinose aparecerá en el fic. Me gusta la pareja que hace con Aki.

Tratare de hacer que todos tengan su final feliz. Tsurugi también. No quisiera que esta historia termine en un final triste y dramático.

¡Agradezco sus adorables review! ¡Gracias!

 **Aclaración** :

 *** Arigato:** Gracias en japonés.

 *** Oyasumi nasai:** "Buenas noches" en japonés.

 ***** **Akai Ito:** es un antiguo relato japonés. Cuenta que todas las personas tenemos un pequeño hilo rojo invisible, atado en nuestro dedo meñique. El otro extremo del hilo está conectado a nuestro amor destinado.

 ***Gomen o Gomenasai:** "Lo siento" "Perdón" o "Perdóname" en japonés.

 **Próximo capítulo:** Obstáculos de la vida. **Actualización 31/1/16**


	9. Nota de Autor

**N/A:** ¡Saludos mis queridos lectores! Aviso desde el comienzo que esto lamentablemente no es un capitulo, si no una nota de autor. Les quería decir que la fecha de actualización del día **31/1/16** será aplazado para el **2/2/16** , dos días después. Esto se debe a algunos problemas familiares. Mis más sinceras disculpas También voy hacer un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.

. Dos nuevos personajes inesperados van a aparecer. Una chica y un chico para ser más específicos.

.Nuevos obstáculos surgen para nuestra adorable protagonista que pondrán en duda su enamoramiento hacia Shin-sama y se dará cuenta que no solo existen amores puros e inocentes como los de los mangas romanticos que tanto lee.

.Goenji dará una noticia impactante a Haruna y Endou.

.También lo que tanto esperaban celos de parte de Shindou y mas "idiotas" de parte de Kirino.

¡Muchas gracias por leer este mensaje!


	10. Obstaculos de la vida

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo IX:** Obstáculos de la vida

* * *

 _Las vueltas del destino nos traen pequeños obstáculos y situaciones que jamás imaginamos._

Resonaban fuertes ruidos y gritos eufóricos de los espectadores que fueron a ver este partido tan esperado. La mayoría de las tribunas estaban llenas. Esto se debía a una razón muy simple, uno de los equipos que jugaba era la secundaria Raimon, campeones del torneo Holy Road del año pasado y tres de sus jugadores fueron representantes de Inazuma Japan como también de la Tierra. Pero eso es otra historia.

Gassan Kunimitsu tampoco se quedaba atrás, era un fuerte equipo y últimamente había ganado varios partidos. También tenían a su delantero estrella que era muy popular entre las jóvenes.

-¡Yay! ¡Por fin aquí estamos!-exclamo ruidosamente Tenma, observando su alrededor con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- El futbol se siente en el aire, Tenma- apoyo su fiel amigo, Shinsuke.

Había pasado un año desde que no tenían un encuentro tan serio como este, a esto se debía la gran emoción del dúo maniático del futbol.

-Tenma, Shinsuke, compórtense- reprocho Shindou, al ver como ellos soltaban chillidos molestos y se movían de un lado al otro. Provocando que las personas a su alrededor los miraran como si fueran bichos raros.

-Cállense y dejen de moverse, son molestos- agrego cortante Tsurugi.

Tenma y Shinsuke sintieron como una flecha se les clavaba en su corazón y los rodeo una gran aura deprimente.

-H-Hai- lloriquearon.

-Pareces de mal humor, Tsurugi- comento Kirino, mirándolo con expresión interrogante.

El chico aparto la mirada, frunciendo el seño- No es nada. Solo que no me gustan las multitudes- respondió indiferente.

A penas puso el pie adentro del estadio las chicas comenzaron a chillar, principalmente al ver a Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi y Kirino. Al ser un chico tranquilo y amante del silencio, esto lo molesto de gran manera.

Por otro lado, Haruna, trataba de detener al Endou de que saliera corriendo por todo el estadio, se encontraba en el mismo estado hiperactivo que Tenma.

-Endou-san, tranquilícese que pronto comenzara el partido- suspiro pesadamente.

-P-Pero…- protesto, mientras hacía pucheros

-Nada de peros se supone que eres el entrenador del equipo. Tienes que dar el ejemplo- reprocho Haruna, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Bien! Además no veo a Goenji por ningún lado- dijo Endou, observando hacia los alrededores de las tribunas -¡¿A dónde se ha metido ese mal amigo?!-

Endou aun estaba molesto con Goenji por lo que había sucedido hace varios días. Tuvo que comer toda la comida que preparaba Natsumi por toda una semana.

-Tal vez venga más tarde, Endou-san. Goenji-san es la clase de personas que vienen a último momento- le dijo Haruna, tratando de calmar su enojo.

–Siempre tratándose de hacerse el genial y misterioso- gruño, haciendo pucheros - Pero ¡Jamás superara mi corazón puro y futbolero!- sonrió orgulloso.

Haruna le salió una gota de sudor.

 _-Ahora comprendo cómo se debe haber sentido Oni-chan- pensó._

-Parece que somos el primer equipo en llegar- comento despreocupado, Hamano.

A su lado Hayami asintió –Kassan Kunimitsu no se ha presentado aun- agrego acomodándose los lentes.

-No se confíen, no sabemos que traen entre manos- señalo sabiamente Shindou. Recordando lo que antes Haruna les había avisado.

 _Hace unas horas el equipo de Raimon se encontraba en la sala del club, preparando las tácticas y estrategias para el encuentro. Haruna les conto sobre la información que había recolectado._

 _-Los últimos partidos de la secundaria Gassan Kunimitsu terminaron todos en victorias. Han demostrado ser un equipo que se enfoca más en su ataque que en la defensa. Su fortaleza se debe a los goles que anota su delantero estrella, Minamisawa Atsushi-kun- señalo Haruna, Kurama soltó un bufido y se cruzo de brazos- Las órdenes y estrategias de su capitán, Hyoudou Tsukasa-kun- mostro una imagen de ambos jugadores –Sin embargo esas mejoras se debe también a otro jugador. Hay algunos rumores de que un nuevo jugador ha entrado este año en su equipo. Un portero para ser más específicos-_

 _Esto último trajo la sorpresa de todos._

 _-¿Un segundo portero?- pregunto Shinsuke. Haruna asintió._

 _-Sí y uno bastante talentoso. Las mayorías de esas victorias se deben a él- respondió._

 _-¿Quién es, Otonashi-sensei?- pregunto esta vez Tenma._

 _\- No pude encontrar información sobre él, al parecer se han encargado de que sus habilidades queden ocultas para que no se han vistas por equipos rivales- respondió Haruna, suspirando frustrada._

 _-Así que a eso se refería con "sorpresa", ese imbécil-pensó Kurama._

 _-Escuchen, chicos. Por la información que reunió Haruna, Gassan Kunimitsu ha mejorado bastante. Tanto en la parte ofensiva y defensiva. Den su mejor esfuerzo y no se confíen ¿Entendido?- exclamo Endou con determinación._

 _-¡Hai!-_

-De alguna manera esto me da un mal presentimiento- pensó Shindou.

-¡Minna! ¡Vamos a cambiarnos!- aviso el capitán, Tenma. Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios

* * *

Mientras tanto las managers junto con el entrenador y Haruna se sentaron en los bancos. Esperando que los chicos volvieran.

Akane se les resbalo una de las botellas de agua de las manos. Pero antes de que callera, Midori la tomo a tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas así de distraída desde que llegamos al estadio- reprocho su amiga.

La joven bajo la mirada y jugueteo nerviosamente con su cámara rosada.

Lo que había sucedido ayer con Shin-sama aun estaba fresco en sus pensamientos, sin que se diera cuenta había dado un gran paso y ahora su enamorado la llamaba por su nombre de pila. Pero aun se le hacía difícil mirarlo a los ojos sin ponerse nerviosa o colorada. Tampoco se animaba a decirles a sus amigas, le daba mucha vergüenza.

-N-No es nada, Midori-chan-tartamudeo evitando los ojos verdes de su amiga- Me la pase leyendo mangas románticos toda la noche y no pude dormir bien-

Midori soltó un suspiro.

-No tienes remedio-

Poco después los chicos salieron con los uniformes puestos. El partido estaba por comenzar pero el equipo contrario no había aparecido.

-Si ellos no vienen, entonces el partido se cancelara- murmuro Hayami.

-No puede ser ¡Con todo el trabajo que nos tomo llegar aquí!- se quejo Hamano.

El solo pensar en eso, los deprimía cada vez más.

-¡¿A dónde se ha metido ese imbécil?!- grito Kurama, irritado.

-No pensé que me extrañabas tanto, Nori-chan- se burlo una voz.

Los chillidos y gritos, sobretodos femeninos no se hicieron esperar. El equipo de Gassan Kunimitsu había llegado.

Kurama se dio media vuelta, encontrándose frente a frente con Minamisawa Atsushi, delantero estrellada y, lamentablemente, su mejor amigo.

-Pensé que te habías acobardado, Minamisawa ¡Y Te dije que no me llamaras Nori-chan!- chillo indignado.

La sonrisa de Minamisawa se hizo más grande.

-Parece que no has cambiado para nada, tu estatura tampoco. Sigues tan enano como la última vez que te vi-se burlo. Una gran aura negra comenzó a rodear a su amigo.

-Tú te lo ganaste, imbécil. Me encargare de hacer pedazos esa cara de playboy que tienes- gruño Kurama. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar represarías Kirino y Tsurugi lo tomaron de los hombros, deteniéndolo.

-Kurama, cálmate ¿Si? Minamisawa solo bromeaba- lo consoló Kirino, tratando de disipar su enojo.

-Bien- susurro, apretando los puños.

A lo lejos Hamano, Kariya y Hikaru trataban de retener sus carcajadas con el miedo de que Kurama los escuche.

-Parece que en cualquier momento, Kurama se le va a tirar enzima- susurro Midori, con una pequeña gota de sudor.

-Eso parece- agrego Aoi, de la misma manera.

En cambio, Akane observaba toda la escena con estrellitas en los ojos.

 _-La relación entre los chicos están maravillosa- pensó._

-Minamisawa, una palabra más y terminaras en el banco sin jugar ¿Entiendes?- declaro mordazmente el capitán del equipo de Kassan, Tsukasa Hyoudou.

-Haii- respondió de forma despreocupada Minamisawa.

-Me alegro volverlos a enfrentarlos, Raimon- añadió Tsukasa.

Tenma asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, Tsukasa-san-

Poco a poco los miembros se fueron saludando. Sin embargo, Shindou noto que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-Tsukasa-san, he notado que no traes puesto el uniforme de portero ¿Me equivoco?- cuestiono astutamente Shindou.

Una pequeña sonrisa casi como una mueca se curvo en sus labios.

-Como se espera de Shindou. Fuiste el primero en notarlo- respondió Tsukasa –Respondiendo a tu preguntas, si en este partido no jugare como portero del equipo. Si no como Medio campista-

Esta respuesta, tomo por sorpresa a todos.

-¡¿Heh?!¿Por qué?- chillo Tenma.

Antes de que pudiera responder, unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos los presentes.

A lo lejos de podía ver a una chica y un chico, discutiendo. Ella lo tomó de la camisa del uniforme, zarandeándolo, demostrando que a pesar de ser bajita de apariencia frágil poseía gran fuerza. Mientras que el joven, mucho más alto que ella, trataba de zafarse de ese agarre mortal.

-¡Es tu maldita culpa, idiota! Ese era mi refresco ¡¿Cómo me lo vas a pagar ahora?!-grito furiosa la joven.

-¡¿Y cómo piensas que voy a saber?! Ese bebida no tenía tu feo nombre en el. Es tu culpa por dejar las cosas por cualquier lado- replicó de igual manera el chico.

-¡¿A quién le dices fea, maldito bastardo?!- exigió la joven, apretando más su agarre. El chico soltó un bufido -¿Vez a alguien más con el rostro tan feo como el tuyo?- señaló irónico.

La delicada ceja de la joven se movió. El aura que la rodeaba se volvió más oscura. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más.

Tsukasa se les acerco y los separó. Dándole un golpe en la cabeza al chico.

-Duele ¿Qué he hecho, capitán?- lloriqueo.

Tsukasa lo fulmino con su mirada. -Saben muy bien lo que has hecho. Tu también- miro hacia la chica- Les dije que dejen de actuar como niños en público. Nadie está interesado en escuchar sus molestas discusiones, así que cállense- declaro fríamente.

Ambos chicos asintieron, apartando la mirada hacia otra dirección.

-Pero Tsukasa-San a mi me divierten sus discusiones- añadió Minamisawa sonriendo descaradamente.

Pero la mirada fulminante que le mandó su capitán, lo hizo callar.

Tenma, Aoi, Tsurugi y Shindou reconocieron de inmediato a ese par.

-¡Ibuki!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Tenma y Shindou.

-¡Minori-chan!- exclamó Aoi.

Los orbes morados de Ibuki se ampliaron al verlos. Mientras que Minori los observó con una expresión en blanco.

-¡¿Q-Que están haciendo aquí?!- preguntó estúpidamente Ibuki.

-Ellos pertenecen a la Secundaria Raimon, el equipo que tenemos que enfrentar hoy- aclaró Tsukasa.

-¡¿Den serio?!¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- protesto indignado.

\- Lo hicimos pero te dormiste en medio de la reunión- respondió un aburrido Minamisawa

-Idiota- añadió Minori.

La ceja blanca de Ibuki tembló.

-Parece que se conocen. Raimon les presentó al nuevo portero de Gassan Kunimitsu, segundo año, Ibuki Munemasa y a mánager de equipo, del mismo año, Minori Mizukawa- presento con voz firme Tsukasa.

Akane inclino la cabeza, confundida.

-Ese chico se me hace familiar- reflexiono, mientras miraba a Ibuki. Pero al no dormir bien ayer a la noche por obvias razones. Estaba cansada, no podía pensar con claridad.

* * *

Aoi se acercó hacia Minori, dándole un cariñoso abrazo para disgusto de esta última. Shindou y Tenma tenian una conversación amistosa con Ibuki. Mientras que Tsurugi los escuchaba.

Kurama y Minamisawa comenzaron otra discusión infantil, por supuesto con Tamaño y Hayami a su lado. Evitando las agresiones físicas de parte del más bajito. Tsukasa y el resto del equipo de Gassan estaban descansando en los bancos.

Endou y Haruna buscaban en las tribunas algún rastro de Goenji.

Midori y Akane preparaban las botellas y las toallas. El árbitro, aviso a ambos equipos que el partido comenzaba en treinta minutos.

Sin embargo algo llamó la atención de Ibuki.

-¡¿Sensei?!- exclamó al ver a Akane. Esto tomo en sorpresa a todos.

-¡¿Sensei?!- gritaron todos, excepto Tsurugi, Minamisawa, Minori y Tsukasa.

-¿Lo conoces, Akane?- pregunto Midori.

Akane lo observó con más detenimiento. Algo hizo clic en su mente.

-Ibuki-kun- murmuró, una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

-Es un honor volverla a ver de nuevo, sensei- dijo Ibuki haciendo una reverencia.

-También me alegro verte Ibuki-kun- respondió alegre, Akane- No sabía que habías dejado de jugar básquet- agregó inclinando la cabeza confusa.

El chico se tocó la nuca con timidez- Pasaron muchas cosas y bueno aquí estoy ahora. Me había olvidado de que Sensei era una de las managers de Raimon- añadió.

-Ya veo. Entonces tengamos un buen enfrentamiento ¿Si?-propuso Akane.

El chico asintió, obediente.

-¡¿Qué es esta situación?!- pensaron todos, al ver el aura de armonía que rodeaba a ese extraño par.

Shindou frunció el seño. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de incomodidad al verlos juntos. Kirino se dio cuenta de eso.

-Idiota-pensó.

Por otro lado Tsurugi observó con gran indiferencia lo sucedido. Notando también la expresión de incomodidad de Shindou.

-Idiota- murmuró.

Por otro lado Hikaru estaba más que asustado al ver a Kariya, sonriendo entretenido. La misma expresión que tenía cuando planeaba una de sus bromas macabras.

-Akane-san ¿De dónde conoces a Ibuki-kun?- se animó a preguntar a Aoi.

La joven se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta que la mayoría de los presentes la miraban.

\- A-Ayude a Ibuki-Kun en las vacaciones dándole clases suplementarias- respondio tímidamente.

Midori soltó un suspiro-Así que era eso-

En ese entonces, Akane había gastado todos los rollos de su cámara de fotos y como no quería molestar a sus padres. Decidió volverse tutora para conseguir el dinero suficiente para un nuevo rollo. Uno de sus estudiantes fue Ibuki.

-El partido está por comenzar. Se les pide a todos los jugadores de ambos equipos se acerquen al campo-aviso el árbitro.

Poco a poco los jugadores se acercaron a la campo.

-Sensei, voy a encargarme de detener todos los goles que tratará de meter Raimon como una muestra de aprecio de mi parte- declaró orgulloso Ibuki, dirigiéndose al campo.

La joven se puso pálida-¿Q-Que?- tartamudeo.

-No te preocupes, Akane. Me encargaré de que no pueda detener ni un sólo gol- declaro Shindou con una brillante sonrisa.

-Shin-sama- susurro con corazones en los ojos. Tomando le una foto.

Kirino se acercó, poniéndole una mano amistosa en el hombro de Shindou

-Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo para defender la portería por Akane-chan- dijo divertido.

-Yo también… Todo sea por, Akane-sempai- sonrió con malicia, Kariya. Provocando un escalofrío de Hikaru. Tsurugi entrecerró los ojos

-¡Yosh! ¡Minna, vamos a ganar el partido por Akane-san!- chillo emocionado, Tenma.

-¡Hai!- apoyo Shinsuke.

A estas alturas, Akane había adquirido un tono más oscuro de rojo, al borde del desmayo.

-¡Les daré mi mejor ánimo a los chicos en honor a Akane-san!- se unio Aoi con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No apoyes a esos idiotas- se quejo Midori, suspirando frustrada.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Akane-san. Estas formando tu propio Harem-pensó Haruna.

* * *

Akane, Midori, Aoi y Minori observaban el partido desde los bancos.

-Por cierto, Minori-chan ¿Cómo es que entraste a Gassan Kunimitsu?- pregunto Aoi, curiosa.

La joven, clavo sus penetrantes ojos verdes en el campo de juego.

 _No recordaba nada. No era que no quería recordar si no que no podía hacerlo. Sus memorias después de que se despertara fueron completamente borradas. Sin dejar rastro alguno y por más que quisiera, no había forma de que volvieran._

 _Ella estaba muy enojada, tanto que era incapaz de disimularlo. Pero también sabía que aquel suceso la había salvado de aquello que ni los médicos podían solucionar. Estar el resto de su vida en coma, sin poder hacer nada y sobretodo de que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres._

 _Con el tiempo había tomado una decisión._

 _ **Empezar de nuevo. Empezar de cero.**_

 _Pasaría de ser la poderosa "Minotauro" de la Secundaria Iwashiro a ser una estudiante común y corriente._

 _Para lograrlo necesitaba ir a un lugar que no conociera a nadie y que nadie la conociera a ella. Así que decidió entrar a la secundaria Gassan Kunimitsu._

 _Sin embargo no todo lo que planeamos sale como uno quiere._

 _-¡Tu! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- grito indignada._

 _Si solo "el" no hubiera aparecido, si no hubiera encontrado a ese maldito "obstáculo", todo habría sido un éxito._

-Unos meses después de encontrarme con ese idiota. Me volví manager del equipo-termino de explicar Minori –No hay un solo día que no me arrepienta por haber tomado esa estúpida decisión- una aura negra la rodeo al decir esto último.

Aoi, Akane y Midori les salió una gota de sudor.

* * *

Hasta ahora el resultado era 2-1, a favor de Gassan Kunimitsu , había bastante presión en el campo y ningún equipo parecía ceder.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! esta presión me pone nerviosa- exclamo Midori, apretando los puños.

-Quedan solo 10 minutos para que finalice el partido y Raimon esta en desventaja -señalo Aoi, igual de nerviosa que su amiga.

-Eso parece…Tengo que admitir que Raimon es fuerte- comento Minori sin apartar la mirada del campo-Pero el resultado ya está decidido. Gassan Kunimitsu tendrá la victoria- declaro firmemente.

-¡¿Hah?!¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- chillo Midori.

Minori la ignoro -Nuestro equipo se enfoca en la ofensiva. Eso vuelve la defensa débil y al ataque más potente. Mientras que Raimon trata de equilibrar tanto la defensa como la ofensa. Cuando una falla es difícil retomar el equilibrio y actualmente su defensa se ve muy debil ¿Me equivoco?- señalo Minori de forma arrogante.

-T-Tiene razón. Después de que Amagi-sempai y Kuramada-sempai se graduaron el año pasado, la defensa se ha vuelto frágil - suspiro Aoi.

-Esto me molesta ¡Muévanse, idiotas!-gritó Midori perdiendo la paciencia.

Aoi y Akane les salió una gotita de sudor.

Minori se cruzó de brazos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la portería, donde Ibuki estaba.

 _\- Ese imbécil está emocionado por volver a enfrentarse a Shindou. No hay nadie que lo pueda parar ahora- pensó fastidiada._

Akane sólo dirigió su mirada hacia el campo de juego con aire ausente. Recordando un vago recuerdo.

 _¿Fue una buena idea unirme al club? Esa es la pregunta que siempre se hacía Akane._

 _La personalidad dulce y comprensiva de Aoi, era perfecta para apoyar al equipo. Lo mismo con Minori. Apesar de saltearse el trabajo, siempre sabía decir las palabras indicadas para alentar a los demás._

 _Sin embargo ella no poseía nada de eso. Sólo se había metido al club para admirar a su amado Shin-sama. Estar cerca de él y conocerlo más. No sabía nada de fútbol y lo único que servía era para tomar buenas fotos. De sólo pensar en eso la avergonzada._

 _-Tal vez sería mejor...- susurro._

 _Salió de su ensoñación al sentir como algo rodo hacia una de sus piernas. Un balón._

 _\- ¿Podrías alcanzármelo?- cuestionó una suave voz._

 _Las mejillas de Akane se tuvieron de rojizo al darse cuenta que Shindou le estaba hablando. Akane asintió tímidamente y le dio el balón._

 _Shindou le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a donde estaban los demás. La joven pudo notar el brillo que poseían sus orbes marrones a la hora de practicar fútbol._

 _-Shin-sama ama el futbol- pensó una vez._

 _Akane que siempre había sido pésima en los deportes por su gran timidez y el miedo de ser juzgada por los demás, jamás se animó a entrar a un club. Pasando horas encerrada en la biblioteca. Akane amaba los libros pero no dejaba de mirar con anhelo, aquellas personas que eran parte de clubes._

 _Cuando Akane vio por primera vez un partido de Raimon, sus orbes se maravillaron. Pudo ver la pasión que Shindou y los demás tenían hacia dicho deporte_.

Pensó que si el Futbol, los hacía tan felices entonces ella también deseaba serlo.

-Ibuki-kun es fuerte y el resto de su equipo también- empezó a decir Akane con los ojos fijo en el campo de juego- Pero… Minori-chan no subestimes a Raimon- declaró con determinación. Sorprendiendo a las tres chicas.

-Heh… Parece que tienes algunas agallas- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios de Minori- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?- propuso.

-¿U-Una apuesta?- cuestiono insegura.

-Sí, una apuesta- Afirmo la joven, mirando distraídamente sus uñas-Si estas tan segura de que tu equipo gane, entonces no abra ningún un problema ¿No?-

-Akane no confíes en ella, no sabes cual son sus intenciones- trato de hacerla razonar Midori. No le daba buena espina que Akane aceptara propuesta de una chica como ella.

-Vamos, no exageres, pelirroja. Es solo una pequeña e inofensiva apuesta- se burlo Minori. Provocando el enojo de Midori, antes de que pudiera tomar represarías. Akane hablo.

-Está bien, acepto tu propuesta- acepto.

La sonrisa de Minori se hizo más grande.

-Bien. Si tu equipo gana, en voz alta para que todos escuchen. Confesare mis sentimientos a la persona que estoy interesada, -declaro.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Minori-chan tiene a alguien que le guste?!- cuestiono Aoi, asombrada.

Minori se escogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Por supuesto ¿Piensas que me voy a quedar virgen toda la vida?- respondió cortante.

Aoi, Midori y Akane se sonrojaron.

\- ¡Tu…! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera?!- chillo Midori, avergonzada.

Minori la ignoro de nuevo- Volviendo a la a puesta, si mi equipo gana, entonces…tendrás que declarar tu amor a la persona que te gusta- desafío Minori.

Akane se puso pálida.

-¡¿Decirle mi amor a Shin-sama?!- pensó, sonrojándose fuertemente.

-¿Pensaste que no notaria eso? Eres demasiado evidente- agrego Minori, ocasionando que Akane se ponga más nerviosa.

Aoi al notar esto, trato de intervenir.

-M-Minori-chan ¿No sería mejor si no realizan esa apuesta? No está bien que pongan sus sentimientos en juego de esa forma- señalo.

-Cierto, Akane. No le hagas caso a lo que dice esta muñeca sin corazón- añadió Midori, dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda para animarla.

Sin embargo Akane, no quería rechazar esa apuesta. A pesar de que sabía que no se debe jugar con el amor de esa manera. Confiaba en su equipo y en Shin-sama. Así que no debía dudar de sus sentimientos.

-Está bien, Minori-chan. Lo haré- declaro finalmente.

La chica asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Las cosas se volvieron interesantes- pensó divertida.

* * *

Quedaban cinco minutos para que el encuentro terminara. La presión que había en el todo el campo era asfixiante.

Nishiki le pasó el balón a Shindou que se lo pasó a su delantero estrella, Tsurugi. De inmediato se dirigió hacia la portería. Donde Ibuki los esperaba con una arrogante sonrisa.

-No tengo nada contra ti, Tsurugi. No hay manera que deje que metas un gol-

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando ibas a detener el tiro de Shindou-san- señalo con indiferencia, Tsurugi.

La ceja e Ibuki se tembló -¡Oye, eso es diferente yo…!-

Tsurugi aprovecho su distracción y busco una abertura.

-¿No te dijeron que no debes distraerte en un partido?- declaro irónico para luego patear con fuerza el balón. Ibuki trato de detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Gol de parte de Raimon!- grito el comentarista.

El silbato sonó, dando por finalizado el partido. Dos a dos, un empate.

* * *

-Bueno fue un buen partido ¿No lo cree, Endou-san?- sonrió Haruna, observando a lo lejos la interacción amistosa que tenían los jugadores de Raimon con los de Gassan Kunimitsu.

Endou asintió, sonriendo orgulloso.

-¡Estuvieron geniales! ¡Como se esperaba de mis estudiantes!- respondió con brillo en sus orbes marro nados y un aura brillante a su alrededor.

Haruna le salió una gotita de sudor. Pero luego su relajada expresión se volvió en una mas seria.

-Pero…al igual que Gassan Kunimitsu, otros equipo también habrán mejorado ¿Estarán listos para enfrentarlos?- reflexiono preocupada.

-No pierdan las esperanzas tan rápido. Ellos lo lograran, son el equipo de Raimon, después de todo- declaro una nueva voz.

Una gran sonrisa se curvo en los labios finos de Haruna al reconocerlo.

-¡Tu…!- chillo Endou.

-¡Goenji-san!- exclamo alegre, la joven.

El aludido sonrió, levantando su mano derecha como saludo.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo, Haruna, Endou- respondió de forma despreocupada.

-¡No es nada "bueno", Goenji! ¡Aun no me he olvidado lo que me hiciste, mal amigo! ¡Pude haber muerto!- lloriqueo Endou.

Sin embargo, Goenji solo lo ignoro, dirigiéndose hacia Haruna.

-Lamento llegar tarde. Toramaru me atraso porque no quería volver a su casa solo. Al parecer hizo algo que enfureció a Tae-san- explico el chico, suspirando con pesadez.

Una vez que terminara todo el trabajo, Goenji tenía pensado ir al estadio y ver el partido de Raimon contra Kassan Kunimitsu como había prometido. Pero sus planes se estropearon al ser interceptado por Toramaru, rogándole que no lo dejara ir solo a casa. Su madre se había enojado con él, por haber cancelado la cita que tenia con Nozomi.

 _-¡Okaa-sama no me comprende! Aun no estoy preparado para ese tipo de compromisos. He prometido dedicarle mi amor y mi vida a Goenji-san- declaro orgulloso Toramaru a su ídolo._

 _La ceja de Goenji, tembló._

 _-Yo no quiero eso, Toramaru- dijo, frotándose las sienes._

A pesar de que estaba a punto de lanzarle un balonazo en la cara por su moleta insistencia. Al final termino cediendo.

-Parece que pasaste un mal momento, Goenji-san- se compadeció Haruna.

-Si…es algo no quiero volver a recordar- respondió.

 _-Me están ignorando- pensó miserablemente, Endou. Hace rato que se habían olvidado de que aun seguía ahí._

-Dejando de lado ese tema. Endou tengo algo que decirte de gran importancia- dijo Goenji, seriamente.

La expresión de Endou, cambio a una más seria y presto atención a lo que quería decirle.

-¿Qué sucede, Goenji?- cuestiono.

-El campeonato Holy Road será en un mes- anuncio.

Tanto Endou como Haruna abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante tal noticia.

-¡¿En un mes?!¡¿No era que iba ser dentro de tres meses?!- exclamo alarmado Endou.

-Así lo iban hacer en un principio. Sin embargo, los Altos Mandos de la Asociación Mundial de Futbol, sin motivo alguno, decidieron adelantarlo. Apenas supe la noticia vine a decírtelo- respondió Goenji.

Endou asintió, revolviéndose sus cabellos marrones con nerviosismo.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando por la cabeza de esos tipos- suspiro frustrado- De todas maneras, gracias, Goenji-

Goenji solo asintió como respuesta.

-Endou-san ¿Qué vamos hacer? Aun no nos preparamos para las Holy Road. Nos falta entrenamiento y este año nos faltan algunos jugadores para el equipo- expreso su gran preocupación Haruna.

Endou miro hacia el campo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Antes de que pudiera contestarle con sus típicas palabras de ánimo. Goenji volvió a hablar.

-No se preocupen. Una de las razones por las que vine de vuelta a Japón fue para apoyar al equipo Raimon. Así que contaran con mi ayuda de ahora en adelante- anuncio.

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamo Endou, incrédulo – ¡Gracias, Goenji! ¡Eres un gran amigo! - se acerco hacia Goenji, abrazándolo.

-Ahora soy un "buen" amigo ¿Heh?- pensó Goenji, mientras trataba de escapar de su abrazo asfixiante.

-Endou-san y Goenji-san hacen una adorable pareja- pensó Haruna con estrellitas en los ojos- Si solo tuviera una cámara…-

-Una cosa más, he llamado a dos personas que podrían ser de gran ayuda para Raimon. Vendrán en unos días-añadió Goenji.

Endou y Haruna lo observaron interrogantes.

\- ¿Quienes, Goenji-san?- pregunto Haruna, inclinando la cabeza en confusión.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

-Pronto lo sabran-

Exactamente en otro lugar, Kidou Yuuto sintió un escalofrió.

-¿Qué sucede, Kidou? Estas pálido- pregunto su fiel amigo Sakuma.

-No es nada, solo que tengo un mal presentimiento- respondió misteriosamente.

El tiempo había demostrado que jamás desconfíen del sexto sentido de Kidou.

* * *

-Midori-chan, no tardes mucho. Los demás nos están esperando- señalo Akane, mientras se recostaba en la pared cerca de la puerta de los baños de damas.

-Hai, Hai- respondió vagamente su amiga- Solo tengo que cambiarme esta camisa que el imbécil de Ryouma mancho con su refresco- gruño al recordarlo.

Hace unos minutos antes, Midori como siempre tenía una pequeña discusión infantil con Nishiki. Sin embargo esta vez termino peor que otras veces. Ella le arrebato de improvisto la bebida que tenía el chico, pero al sacudirla. Ocasiono que se mojara toda la camisa de su uniforme. Akane con sus reflejos ninjas, seco con una toalla la parte mojada. Evitando que se transparentara y se viera la ropa interior de pandas de Midori. Antes de que su amiga tomara represarías contra Ryouma este cayo desmayado por una hemorragia nasal.

Un momento bastante cómico pero que tanto Midori como Nishiki no quisieran volver a recordar nunca más. Por distintas razones.

Sin embargo aun las palabras de Minori permanecían en sus pensamientos.

 _Aoi y Minori fueron a felicitar a los chicos. A pesar de que no ganaron como prometieron, las chicas estaban orgullosas. Akane iba a seguirlas pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Minori-chan?-cuestiono._

 _Minori la soltó y se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos._

 _-No pensé que terminaría en un empate. No haremos la apuesta, ya que ningún equipo gano- señalo, Akane suspiro aliviada- La dejaremos para el próximo partido, si nos llegamos a enfrentar en las Holy Road, veremos quién de las dos confesara sus secretos ¿Tu o yo?- declaro en tono misterioso para luego retirarse de ahí._

 _-¿En qué me he metido?- pensó Akane, frustrada._

Akane para no aburrirse, decidió ojear las fotos que había tomado hoy. Esperando encontrar una maravillosa toma de Shin-sama para su colección.

Cuando estaba en la decima imagen, unos murmullos interrumpieron su concentración.

-Me pregunto que será…- pensó, su lado curioso salió a flote.

Se adentro un poco más al pasillo para escuchar mejor. La mayoría de los espectadores ya se habían retirado y solo quedaban unos pocos.

-E-Espera…acá no…nos podría ver- tartamudeo una voz femenina.

-¿Qué importa? Tú fuiste la que quiso hacer esto en un lugar público- dijo esta vez una voz masculina.

Los orbes de Akane se ampliaron. De alguna manera esa última voz le parecía familiar.

-P-Pero…si alguien nos ve-volvió a tartamudear aquella chica.

Se pudo escuchar una leve carcajada de aquel chico.

-¿Preocupada? Es demasiado tarde para eso- declaro de fríamente.

Akane llego hasta el final del pasillo, donde provenían aquellas voces. Se asomo para ver quiénes eran. Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Al ver como Minamisawa-san tomaba del rostro de una joven que jamás vio en su vida y juntaba sus labios con los de ella. Compartiendo un apasionante beso.

* * *

Omake- Yamana-sensei

Ibuki no le gustaba estudiar. Siempre fue un pésimo estudiante y los profesores lo tomaban como un alborotador. Este se debía a su llamativo cabello blanco, su intimidante estatura y sus ojos morados afilados.

Por todas esas razones odiaba el estudio. Prefiriendo mil veces, practicar fútbol o básquet que leer algún libro. Sin embargo cuando sus notas empezaron a decaer, sus padres lo obligaron a tomar clases suplementarias. Así que le consiguieron un tutor.

Ibuki se removió incómodo en su asiento. El timbre sonó y su hermana mayor, Arisa, fue a atender.

\- Pasa- indicó Arisa con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento, todas las esperanzas de Ibuki se esfumaron.

Una chica- pensó.

Bajita, cabello castaño claro, amarrado en una trenza de costado y ojos lilas. Parecía alrededor de su edad y se veía inofensiva.

-No, Ibuki. No te confíes lo mismo pensamos cuando conocimos a Nozaki- volvió a reflexionar.

Lo que el tiempo le había enseñado es que las mujeres que parecían tiernas e inofensivas podrían llegar a ser despiadados demonios. Como su madre, Arisa o Nozaki, incluso como aquella chica que fue managers junto con Sorano.

Cuando representaban Inazuma Japan. Parecía tranquila y delicada pero terminó ahorcándolo antes de que llegaran a la Tierra.

\- El es Ibuki, mi hermanito, y el que necesita que le enseñes- indico su hermana -Ibuki, ella es tu tutora, Yamana Akane-chan-

-E-Es un placer conocerlos- tartamudeo Akane, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Ibuki, cortante.

-¡Muy bien! Estaré en la cocina si necesitan algo. Compórtate, Ibuki- amanezo Arisa, mandándole una mirada de advertencia.

Ibuki asintió con rapidez. Una vez que Arisa se retiró. Akane tomó asiento enfrente de el

-I-Ibuki-kun ¿En que necesitas que te ayude?- pregunto con timidez.

El chico como respuesta le entregó un libro de matemáticas.

-Ya veo- dijo Akane, mientras ojeaba el libro- Parece ser que los problemas matemáticos es lo que te va mal ¿Quieres que empezamos por eso?- propuso amablemente.

-Por mi está bien- respondió, escogiéndose de hombros.

Akane asintió y comenzó a anotar algunos ejercicios del libro. Pasaron varios minutos. El ambiente de la sala era pesado e incómodo.

-Parece que no le caigo bien- pensó la joven.

Una vez que terminó de escribir. Akane se los dio a Ibuki para que los resolviera. De esa manera, podía ver en qué parte era donde se le complicaba.

-Listo- anunció el chico unos minutos después, dándole la hoja.

Akane los inspeccionó en silencio. Ibuki apoyo su mejilla en la mesa. Esperando que en cualquier momento, lo mirará de mala manera y lo llamaría un "idiota" por haberse equivocado en algo tan "simple".

\- Todo el procedimiento está bien pero el resultado final está mal- señaló sabiamente la joven- Sin embargo, Ibuki-kun tiene una buena memoria y comprendes rápido. Con un poco de práctica. Todos los resultados te saldrán bien- declaró, dándole una dulce sonrisa para animarlo.

El corazón de Ibuki empezó a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Jamás en su vida había sido tratado tan bien por una chica sin que esta lo golpeara o lo insultara.

-G-Gracias, Sensei- lloriqueo Ibuki, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como cascadas.

– ¡Ibuki-kun!- chillo alarmada.

Y así fue como Akane se volvió Yamana-sensei.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Listo! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Pido mis más sinceras disculpar por haber tardado mucho en actualizar ¡Lo siento mucho!

Me encargue de hacer el capitulo un poco más largo.

Nuevos personas han aparecido que serán importantes para el desarrollo de este fic.

Como siempre les digo todo lo que sucede desencadena otros sucesos más.

También felicito a **Maria Violet** por a ver adivinado que Ibuki era uno de esos nuevos personajes ¡El próximo cap. agregare mas a Haruna y Goenji!

¿Quiénes serán esas dos personas que vendrán a Raimon? Pronto lo sabrán.

Como siempre, agradezco sus review ¡Me alegro que tantas personas les hayan gustado mi fic! Pido nuevamente disculpas por el retraso. Sobretodo a **Rosih** que se que estuvo esperando este capitulo. También agradezco a **Annie Luna** por sus adorables comentarios **.** A todos mis lectores ¡Muchas gracias! Que tengas un hermoso día.

 **Próximo capítulo:** Falso amor **Actualización 9/ 2/16**


	11. Falso amor

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo X:** Falso Amor

* * *

 _El falso amor puede ser como un dibujo en la arena, se lo lleva el mar como si no hubiera estado ahí, pero se queda sellado en las olas y a diferencia del amor verdadero no se queda en la realidad, si no en los recuerdos._

 _-Ese tipo de amor…no lo necesito-_

* * *

Fuera del gran estadio, se encontraba el ruidoso de la Secundaria Raimon y algunos de Gassan Kunimitsu.

Después de que Goenji les había dicho esa gran noticia, Haruna y Endou habían decidido avisarles en la práctica de mañana. No pudo felicitar a Tenma y a los demás, porque primero tenía que resolver otros asuntos como enviarle una corona de flores a su fiel seguidor, Toramaru, y tal vez un buen balonazo.

Sin embargo, tanto como Haruna y Endou, no podían dejar de pensar cuales eran aquellos dos nuevos jugadores que iban a venir a Raimon en unos días _¿Qué se traerá, Goenji entre manos esta vez?_

Por otro lado, Minori, era sacudida de un lado a otro por su auto proclamada amiga, Aoi. Exigiéndole que le diga de una vez por todas quien era el chico que estaba interesada.

-¡Minori-chaaan, dime!- se quejo Aoi, haciendo pucheros.

-No- respondió de inmediato.

-¡Vamooos!- volvió a chillar su amiga.

 _No debería haber hecho esa infantil apuesta._ Minori, no pudo evitar arrepentirse.

Mientras tanto, Ibuki, les contaba a Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou y Tsurugi sobre el paradero del resto de los ex jugadores de Earth Eleven.

-Unos días después de que volviéramos a la tierra. Decidí dejar el basquet y entrar al club de fútbol de Gassan Kunimitsu, ahí fue donde me encontré con Mizukawa- señalo con la cabeza hacia su dirección- Por lo que se, Minaho y Manabe entraron al club de futbol de Teikoku-

Los tres chicos no pudieron disimular su sorpresa al escuchar esto último. Después de todo, Raimon tenía una estrecha rivalidad con aquella secundaria

Tanto el fútbol como su enseñanza eran bastante rigurosas, el entrenamiento era pesado tal y como se los había demostrado Kidou en sus tiempos de Coach.

-Conociendo a Manabe, no creo que tenga problemas con eso y Minaho estará emocionado por examinar ese tipos de enseñanzas- reflexiono Shindou.

A todos les salió una gota de sudor al pensar en eso.

-Ichikawa retomo su carrera de actor pero de vez en cuando juega fútbol. Varias veces le he pedido que me ayude para entrenar- recordando las múltiples prácticas que había tenido- Nozaki, Tetsukado, Kusaka y Morimura están en la Secundaria Oumihara-

-¿El instituto que está cerca del mar?- pregunto Shinsuke, inclinando la cabeza en confusión.

Ibuki asintió- Ese mismo-

-Ya veo, he escuchado que se han vuelto fuertes y participaran en las Holy Road de este año- señalo Shindou.

-¡Hai! El entrenador es uno de los jugadores de Inazuma Leyenda, Josuke Tsunami- agrego con entusiasmo, Tenma.

-¿Y Matatagi?- pregunto esta vez Tsurugi con su típica indiferencia.

La mirada de Ibuki se ensombreció- No lo sé- soltó un suspiro, revolviendo su cabello con exasperacion- No volví a verlo. Nozaki me dijo que al parecer está en el club de fútbol de Kaiou-

-Kaiou ¿Eh? Nos enfrentamos con una vez con ellos en las Holy Road del año pasado. Son fuertes- comento Shindou muy serio.

-Más ahora que Matatagi está con ellos- añadió Tsurugi, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nee, Kaiou es aquella escuela donde el capitán y sus jugadores parecían piratas- estallo Tenma con estrellitas en los ojos. Shinsuke, asintió de la misma manera.

Tsurugi hizo una pequeña mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, mientras que Shindou, sonrió divertido. _Parece que tendremos un gran torneo entre manos._

Ibuki sonrió de forma burlesca - Nosotros también estaremos ahí, así que deberían preocuparse primero de Gassan Kunimitsu. Hoy pudo ser un empate pero la próxima Tendremos la victoria-declaró confiado.

Un brillo de determinación se formó en los Orbes de los chicos.

-¡Raimon tampoco perderá!- replico Tenma.

* * *

El rechinar de la puerta de madera fue el único sonido que resonó en aquel baño. De ahí salió, Midori, recién cambiada y acomodándose su moño verde.

Se detuvo frente al espejo, dándose una rápida ojeada para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza al recordar lo que había provocado que su camisa escolar se manchara de la sustancia pegajosa de aquel refresco de mango.

Para colmo, cuando iba a tomar represarías, el muy imbécil se desmayaba con una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

-Ese pervertido-gruño, apretando los puños.

Mascullo otra maldición más y se dirigió hacia la salida, esperando encontrarse con su amiga, ojeando las millones de imágenes que tenia de su enamorado.

Sin embargo para su gran sorpresa, no era así.

Akane estaba estática con la mirada pérdida hacia la frente, metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la había notado.

Midori frunció el seño, colocándole una mano en el hombro para atraer su atención. Akane, se sobresalto.

-M-Midori-chan- balbuceo Akane.

-Ya termine de cambiarme- anuncio Midori, notando la palidez de su amiga- ¿Estás bien, Akane? Te ves pálida-

-Si estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de sueño- respondió, apartando la mirada con timidez.

Midori entrecerró los ojos, sabía que estaba ocultando algo, después de todo, Akane era pésima mintiendo _¿Qué estará escondiendo?_

-Si tú lo dices. Vamos, los demás nos están esperando- recordó Midori .Había decidido dejar ese tema de lado, por ahora. Ya que se les hacia tarde para llegar a la caravana que los llevaría de nuevo a la Secundaria Raimon.

Akane asintió y ambas se dirigieron hacia la salida del estadio. No quedaba casi nadie, así que se volvía más fácil caminar por los pasillos.

* * *

Kurama fulmino con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros a Minamisawa. Hace unos minutos había llegado. Como había dicho antes de irse, tenía que arreglar algunos "asuntos". Pero el al conocerlo hace mucho tiempo, sabía a qué se refería con eso.

-¿Podrías dejarme de mirar así, Kurama-kun? Tómame una foto si quieres, te va durar más- le guiño un ojo divertido.

La ira del joven aumento cada vez más, casi se le podía ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas. -*¡Urusai, imbécil!- gruño.

-Otra vez con ese mal humor. Así jamás conseguirás novia- se burlo, Minamisawa.

Kurama en respuesta sólo gruño con más fuerza.

-No seas así, es sólo un humilde consejo de parte de tu mejor amigo- volvió a decir Minamisawa, mientras se aparta su largo mechón de sus ojos. Aquel gesto típico, que hacía cada vez que se burlaba de alguien. Dándole un aspecto arrogante y narcisista.

-No recuerdo cuando te hiciste "mi mejor amigo"- replicó Kurama.

Minamisawa se llevó una mano al corazón de forma dramática como si estuviera herido por ese rechazo. -Me hieres, Nori-chan-

-Como si me importara ¡No me llames, Nori-chan!- chillo indignado.

El soltó una pequeña risita, divertido. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Kurama volvió a hablar.

-Minamisawa se lo que estás haciendo y sabes que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con eso- lo miró, el joven se mantuvo callado - Se que tienes tus razones...Pero de esa forma sólo te estás lastimando-

-Lo sé- fue lo único que respondió.

Kurama apartó la mirada, irritado -Imbécil-

* * *

-¡Akane-san, Midori-san!- chillo Aoi al verlas.

-Justo a tiempo, la caravana ya va salir- anunció Haruna.

-Menos mal- suspiro Midori. Agotaba por todo lo que había sucedido hoy. _Extraño mi esponjosa cama de pandas._ Se dirigió hacia la caravana junto con Aoi y Haruna.

Akane iba seguirlas pero una voz familiar la detuvo.

-¡Sensei!- la llamo Ibuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

La joven sonrió amablemente- Ibuki-kun-

-Sensei, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en las Holy Road. No pienso empatar esta vez- declaro confiado.

Akane asintió, sonriente. Las mejillas de Ibuki enrojecieron, desvió la mirada, apenado.

-T-También te diré… _-_ balbuceo.

-¿Heh?- inclino la cabeza confusa. No logro comprender lo último que el chico le había dicho.

-N-Nada- tartamudeo. _Maldición no puedo con la presión._

Antes de que la joven preguntara por esa extraña reacción de su parte. Alguien la tomo de la muñeca, apartándola de Ibuki.

-Vamos Akane. Los demás nos están esperando- la suave voz de Shindou hablo a su lado

–S-Shindou-san- chillo avergonzada, sus mejillas ardían.

-Nos vemos en las Holy Road, Ibuki- se despidió dulcemente del chico aturdido. Mientras llevaba a Akane hacia el autobus.

-A-Adiós, Ibuki-kun- tartamudeo un pequeño saludo, Akane.

Ibuki apretó los puños, irritado.

-*¡Dammit!-

-¡Deja de quejarte como un niño llorón y vamos!- ordeno Minori, tironeándolo de la oreja.

-D-Duele, D-Duele ¡Oye Mizukawa!- chillo Ibuki.

Se cayó de inmediato al ver la mirada fulminante y el aura oscura que la rodeaba

-Me voy a encargar de darte el merecido castigo que te mereces por no haber detenido esos goles- amenazó Minori, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ibuki le rogó a todos los dioses que su bello rostro no quedara afectado.

-Capitán ¿No deberíamos detenerlos?- preguntó uno de los jugadores de Gassan.

Tsukasa se escogió de hombros -No, estarán bien-

* * *

Abrazos, el peluche preferido de nuestra protagonista, estaba sentado cómodamente en la cama. Akane se recostó en ella, poco después. Sus rizos caían como cascada por debajo de sus hombros. Aoi le había dicho que se lo dejara suelto de vez en cuando, pero siempre se olvidaba de hacerlo. _Tal vez mañana, lo hare._

Fue en estos momentos de completo silencio en donde recordó aquella conversación que la había perturbado el resto del día.

 _Akane había permanecido estática, jamás en su vida había visto un beso que no fuera en sus novelas o mangas románticas. Un beso real._

 _Sin embargo, no fue como se lo había imaginado, aquel beso, le faltaba algo muy importante. Amor._

 _Minamisawa en pleno acto, abrió uno de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Akane. De inmediato se aparto de aquella joven de cabello dorados para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa, divertida._

 _-Parece que es tarde, Saya-chan, alguien ya nos vio-_

 _Enseguida, la chica soltó un chillido, alarmada al ver a Akane. Tomo su bolso y se retiro del lugar, ante la mirada morada y lila de ambos._

 _-Que fría, ni siquiera se despidió de mi- se burlo Minamisawa._

 _Akane se removió incomoda. Se sintió muy culpable por haberse metido en el medio. Maldijo internamente su lado curioso._

-G-Gome _nasai, n-no quise interrumpirlos- tartamudeo._

 _Minamisawa se escogió de hombros con indiferencia- Eso no importa, al contrario me fuiste de gran ayuda, Yamana-chan- le guiño el ojo._

 _Los orbes de la joven se ampliaron._

 _-¿E-Ella no era tu novia?- pregunto tímidamente._

 _El joven soltó una leve carcajada- No es mi novia, no es nada para mí. Solo una pequeño juguete- respondió de forma cruel._

 _-P-Pero se besaron- murmuro, Akane, confundida._

 _En todas sus mangas, las parejas enamoradas, unían sus labios en un apasionado beso para demostrar sus más verdaderos sentimientos._

 _-¿Y eso qué? Saya-chan hace lo mismo con su novio- declaro fríamente._

 _La joven se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que decir. Minamisawa volvió a hablar._

 _-Irónico ¿No? Dice amar tanto a su querido novio. Pero cuando se aburre de él, viene a buscarme. Las mujeres pueden ser crueles e hipócritas ¿Sabes?- se escogió de hombros -Aunque ese no es mi problema-_

 _-¿N-No te duele?- cuestionó Akane, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos._

 _El joven desvió la mirada hacia la pared mas cercana- Para nada, toda mi vida he lidiado con esa clase de personas_ _. Superficiales, sólo les interesa la apariencia- una pisca de tristeza apareció en sus orbes morados como si estuviera recordando un momento doloroso- Bueno, al fin de cuentas, los chicos también hacemos lo mismo- se escogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto._

 _Akane apretó su cámara Rosada._

 _-Y-Yo no creo en eso, Minamisawa-san. Puede ser que lo primero que veamos es la apariencia. Sin embargo, cuando estas enamorada de alguien…quieres conocerlo más, lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta- sus orbes lilas se iluminados al pensar en Shin-sama- Tratas de acercarme más a él, incluso si no nota lo que sientes…con solo verlo…eres feliz y todo a tu alrededor se vuelve mas hermoso. Ese es el tipo de amor que creo- declaro con determinación._

 _Ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir ni una palabra. Hasta que Minamisawa se rió._

 _-Eres demasiado divertida, Yamana-chan. Hoy en día no se ven chicas tan inocentes- se acercó hacia ella- Pero no todos piensan de esa manera ¿Sabes? Algún día podrías salir lastimada- señalo con expresión sería._

 _La joven aparto la mirada. Minamisawa aparto la mirada hacia su móvil, revisando la hora. 18:30._

 _-Bueno, suficiente de charla. Los demás deben estar esperándome. No quisiera enfrentarme a una furiosa Minori-chan- camino hacia la salida-Adiós, Yamana-chan-_

 _Akane bajo la mirada hacia el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante el mundo. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, todos sus ánimos habían desaparecido ¿Estaba molesta? No ¿Triste? No, no era eso ¿Decepcionada? Tal vez._

La joven suspiro con pesadez, abrazando más a su peluche.

 _Por lo menos los chicos dieron un gran partido. Aunque empatamos. Ibuki-kun parecía muy feliz con su equipo. Conocí a Minori-chan, aunque tenga una personalidad difícil .Shin-sama me dedico su gol y tomo mi mano. A pesar de todo fue un buen día._

Sonrió felizmente. Si, había sido un gran día.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas. Kirino termino de amarrar su cabello en sus típicas coletas para empezar la práctica matutina del club. Era una verdadera molestia tener el pelo tan largo, a veces se preguntaba _"¿Por qué no me lo corto y problema resuelto?"_ Así no lo confundirían como una chica y Kariya dejaría de molestarlo llamándolo "Sempai afeminado".

Sin embargo, no era tan malo tener el cabello así. Después de tantos años, ya se había acostumbrado. Además era parte de su personalidad, si alguien lo viera sin ellos, seguro que no lo reconocería.

Abrió su casillero con el número 3 tallado en el, igual que el dorsal de su remera.

El joven esperaba ver una de las típicas bromas pesadas de su adorable Kohai. Pero en su lugar se encontró una pequeña carta celeste.

La tomo entre sus manos y la observo con más detenimiento.

-¿Una carta de amor?- susurro.

* * *

Omake- ¡El colorido Reino de Inazuma Eleven Go!

La preocupación de la princesa Aoi se volvía cada vez más y más grande. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta.

-Aoi ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono Tenma.

A petición de su amiga de la infancia, estuvieron bailando un rato. Lo que debía ser una escena adorablemente romántica, término siendo un sufrimiento para Aoi. Tenma no sabía bailar y le piso los pies un montón de veces. Después se cansaron, quedándose en la mesa de los aperitivos. El cual el chico, devoro contento. Sin embargo Aoi, se dio cuenta que sus hermanos no estaban y su amiga tampoco.

-¡N-No veo a Aoki, Aoto ni Akane-san por ningún lado! Tal vez algo les haya pasado- dijo Aoi, entrando en pánico.

Tenma le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla.

-Tranquilízate, Aoi. Vamos a encontrar a Shinsuke y Midori-san y luego vamos a buscarlos ¿Si?- propuso amablemente para tranquilizarla.

-Está bien- dijo un poco más calmada.

Tenma la tomo de la mano. Dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-No te preocupes, Aoi. Todo saldrá bien de alguna manera- añadió sonriente, mientras apretaba suavemente su mano.

La joven asintió, dándole una leve sonrisa.

Sin embargo un fuerte estallido resonó por toda la sala. Una gran explosión proveniente afuera. Los gritos y exclamaciones no se hicieron esperan. Pero una de ellas fue la que mas alarmo a ambos jóvenes.

-¡Son piratas! ¡Una nave pirata está afuera!-

Toda la sala entro en pánico.

* * *

Akane estaba en un gran aprieto. No tenia donde correr ni donde esconderse. Pero lo primero que pensó fue en la seguridad de Aoto y Aoki. Así que los coloco detrás de suyo.

-Capitán ¿Qué haremos con ellos?- pregunto Kariya, Akane se tenso –Nos vieron, podrían avisarle a los demás, si los dejamos escapar-

-P-Pero es una chica con dos niños son inofensivos, Kariya-kun- añadió Hikaru de forma más comprensiva.

Kariya se burlo –Eres demasiado blando, Hikaru. Somos piratas, lo que queremos lo robamos, no tenemos piedad hacia los demás y no nos importa lo que pueda pasar con ellos- exclamo fríamente, mirando hacia Akane y los demás de forma amenazante.

La joven tembló un poco pero se mantuvo firme. No quería asustar a los niños.

-Así que dices, niña ¿Qué tal si te muestro mi colección de dagas?- dijo Kariya con una sonrisa sádica, sacando de su bolsillo dicha arma.

Aoki y Aoto soltaron un gemido de temor, aferrándose más a la mayor. Mientras Akane se ponía pálida, sin ser capaz de decir nada.

-¡Kariya!- reprocho Hikaru a su amigo.

-No seas niño llorón, Hikaru. Solo era una broma- se excuso, guardando de nuevo el arma.

-¡Que no me digas niño!- chillo.

El capitán Tsurugi, no había dicho ni una palabra y solo los observaba.

Akane apretó los puños.

-¿Q-Que haré? No hay lugar para escapar- pensó.

No podía salir por la puerta principal, porque aquel chico alto de ojos ámbar estaba ahí. Las ventanas no eran una opción, ya que Hikaru y Kariya estaban cerca de ellas. Si fuera Midori-chan a estas alturas, abría impartido varios golpes a cada uno de esos piratas. Pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. En su lugar Aoi-chan se preocuparía principalmente por mantener a salvo a Aoki y Aoto.

 _-Entonces tendré que ser como Midori-chan y Aoi-chan a la vez- pensó_

-*K-Kaizoku-san- tartamudeo, llamando la atención de los tres chicos – N-No sé que están planeando hacer. P-Pero les pido que dejen ir a estos niños, e-ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto- pidió con ligera firmeza en sus palabras. Aunque le temblaban las piernas.

Esto última declaración, tomo por sorpresa a los piratas. Sobre todo a Tsurugi que no esperaba ver aquella mirada firme con determinación de Akane. Cualquier chica en su lugar se largaría a llorar, rogándoles que no le hagan daño.

-Lo lamento pero no podemos dejarles ir- dijo por primera vez Tsurugi mirándola fríamente.

El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco.

-Bueno nuestro capitán ya decidió. Parece que no tienen escapatoria ¿Ne?- se burlo Kariya. Mientras que Hikaru los miro apenado.

Apretó con suavidad las manos de los niños. _No…aun me falta una carta más para poner en juego_.

-Todo estará bien, Aoki-kun, Aoto-kun. Confíen en mi ¿Si?-les susurro Akane.

Ambos niños la miraron dudosos pero asintieron.

-P-Parece que tendré que ser más clara, Kaizoku-san. Yo soy la Primera Princesa Imperial del Reino Rojo Carmesí, estos niños son los hijos de un sirviente del palacio. Si quieren escapar con su adorado botín sin que sean atrapados. Entonces sería la mejor opción como rehén- declaro tomando el papel duro de Midori junto al ingenio que poseía Aoi.

Hikaru la miro aturdido, Tsurugi entrecerró los ojos y Kariya soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Prácticamente te has mandado a saltar hacia los cocodrilos tu solita, eres bastante interesante- carcajeo Kariya, tomándose el estomago. Hikaru le dio un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo callar.

-Sin embargo hay algo que no cuadra aquí ¿Por qué razón una Princesa Real entregaría su libertad por un par de simples sirvientes?- cuestiono astutamente Tsurugi.

Akane chillo internamente ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso?

-Cálmate, Akane, piensa ¿Qué diría, Shin-sama?-pensó, tratando de buscar una solución.

-N-No hay razón especial del porque lo haría. P-Pero no me sentiría bien conmigo misma si algo le llegara a pasar a estos niños. Como Princesa Real pienso firmemente en proteger a aquellos que necesiten mi protección- respondió tratando de que sus piernas dejaran de temblar.

En ese momento, Tsurugi había tomado una decisión.

-Está bien, serás nuestro rehén, Princesa-

_Continuara_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Pido disculpas por haber actualizado tan tarde.

Espero que hayan entendido tanto el razonamiento de Akane como el de Minamisawa.

Nuestra tierna protagonista, jamás había tenido ningún tipo de relación amorosa. Nunca tuvo su primer beso ni un novio. Así que siempre fantaseaba con un amor parecido a sus novelas y mangas. Sin embargo al enamorarse por primera de vez de alguien, su perspectiva tomo un gran giro a la realidad. Dándose cuenta de que no todo es como pensaba. Sin embargo no es todo malo, porque esto le servirá para volverse más fuerte, tener más confianza en sí misma y en sus sentimientos hacia Shindou.

Minamisawa es todo lo contrario a Akane. Su apuesta apariencia siempre le ha traído problemas a la hora de elegir a la persona indicada. Al tener una terrible experiencia romántica en su pasado. Ha afectado su forma de ver el amor. Así que solo lo ve como un juego, sin tomarse nada enserio.

También aclaro, esto no significa que voy a relacionar a Akane con Minamisawa. Sería bastante extraño. Tal vez una futura amistad o un buen aliado para que la ayude a declarar sus sentimientos a Shin-sama.

Al igual que Kariya, Ibuki, Minori, las acciones de Minamisawa afectaran el transcurso de la historia. Haciéndola más divertida e interesante.

 ***Aclaracion**

 ***** **Kaizoku** : significa "Pirata" en japonés.

 ***Urusai** : significa "Cállate" en japonés.

 ***Dammit** : significa "Maldita sea" en alemán.

 **Curiosidades**

 **#** A pesar de que Shindou le dijo a Akane que lo llamara por su nombre de pila. Aun no se ha animado hacerlo. También se debe a que no le gustaría cambiar su "Shin-sama" por "Takuto-sama", ya que le trae viejos recuerdos que no desea recordar.

 **#** En mi fic, Ibuki es mitad japonés y mitad alemán. Por eso, cuando está nervioso o presionado dice palabras en alemán que la mayoría de su equipo no logra entender. A veces suelta algunos insultos en Alemán cuando está enojado.

 **#** En el primer día de Minori como Manager de Gassan Kunimitsu, se encargo de dejarle un ojo morado a Minamisawa por coquetear con ella y una patada en las partes nobles a Ibuki por haberle llamado por su antiguo apodo "Minotauro". Al final, Tsukasa, se encargo de llevar a ambos a la enfermería.

¡Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic! ¡Saludos amados lectores! ¡Que tengan una hermosa semana!

 **Próximo capítulo:** Una carta especial **Actualización 14/2/16**


	12. Una carta especial

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo XI:** Una carta especial

* * *

Goenji se preparaba para otro nuevo día de trabajo. Ahora en adelante no sólo tendría que soportar los caprichos y lloriqueos de Toramaru si no también los de Endou. _Doble molestia._

Lo único que lo aliviaba era tener a alguien tan madura y responsable como Haruna. _Sin ella, seguramente Endou ya habría quemado el club._

También pudo notar lo mucho que había cambiado con los años. Ya no era más la pequeña niña alegre que siempre apoyaba al equipo. Se había vuelto una hermosa mujer, madura, pero sin perder su cálida personalidad y su pasión por el fútbol como su gran cariño hacia su hermano. _Puede ser que por fuera allá cambiado pero por dentro sigue siendo la misma Haruna que conozco_. Una pequeña sonrisa de curvo en sus labios.

Terminó de amarrar su cabello en una coleta baja y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Su paz no duro mucho tiempo.

-¡*Ohayo gozaimasu, Goenji-san!- saludo Toramaru, haciendo una reverencia.

Goenji por más que deseaba dar media vuelta y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. No lo hizo. Sabía lo tan insistente que podría llegar a hacer Toramaru cuando se lo proponía.

-Toramaru ¿Qué haces en mi casa tan temprano?-cuestionó frotándose las sienes.

Los orbes verdosos de Toramaru se iluminaron como fuegos artificiales-Como todas las mañanas vengo a darle los buenos días a Goenji-san- exclamó alegre.

La ceja rubia de Goenji se movió-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas ese tipo de cosas, Toramaru-

-P-Pero de ahora en adelante Goenji-san pasará más tiempo con Endou-san y Otonashi-san ¡Me abandonara!- lloriqueo infantilmente.

-No lo haré, sólo los ayudaré por un tiempo. Además te di el día libre ¿Por qué no lo aprovechas para pasar algún tiempo con Tea-san?- propuso Goenji.

Toramaru se puso pálido, negó rápidamente con la cabeza -¡No! ¡No hay manera de que vuelva a ese lugar! Okaa-san no comprende mis sentimientos y tratara de que salga con Nonomi-san de nuevo- se quejo, haciendo pucheros-Soy un chico bastante grande para que ande controlando mi vida-

Goenji suspiro. _Este chico necesita un buen balonazo._

-Escucha, Toramaru. Tae-san lo hace porque se preocupa por ti. No está mal que salgas de vez en cuando, eres joven, tienes que disfrutar la vida- dijo sabiamente.

-Goenji-san es el menos indicado para decirme eso. Casi nunca sale si no son temas relacionados con el fútbol ni tiene novia- señaló descaradamente.

Una flecha atravesó el pecho de Goenji. Trató de suprimir todas las ganas que tenía de lanzarle un balonazo.

-Es diferente, estoy bastante ocupado con el trabajo para dedicarme a ese tipo de asuntos- respondió de forma cortante. No era mentía, era una de las figuras más famosas del mundo del futbol, con todas las responsabilidades que poseía, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era preocuparse por su vida amorosa.

-Entonces, yo también estoy ocupado dedicándole todo mi tiempo a Goenji-san- exclamó orgulloso.

 _Maldita sea, no tiene caso. Iré al plan B ¿Dónde deje mi bolsa de balones?_

-Onii-chan ¿No vas a salir?- pregunto una dulce voz femenina.

Yuuka Goenji, con su cabello rosado bien cuidado, amarrado en dos trenzas y su típico uniforme de preparatoria, salía de la casa con su alegría de costumbre.

-Eso es lo que pensaba hacer, Yuuka- suspiro Goenji y la miro- Te has levantado temprano-

La joven asintió con una gran sonrisa- Por supuesto, hoy tenemos un examen muy importante y no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde- en ese momento noto al otro ex delantero - ¡Ohayo, Toramaru-san! ¿Vienes a buscar a Onii-chan?

El chico asintió con entusiasmo - ¡Hai! Nunca pierdo ni un momento para estar con Goenji-san- el mencionado se dio una palmada en la frente- Me alegro volver a verla, Yuuka-chan- sonrió muy animado. Yuuka le devolvió la sonrisa.

Goenji fruncido el seño. Se sentía molesto por la atención que le prestaba su hermanita a Toramaru. Sus celos de hermano salieron a flote.

-Bueno Oniichan, me voy yendo- anuncio Yuuka, ajustando su bolso.

Goenji asintió-Ten cuidado. No hables con desconocidos ni acosadores- esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Toramaru. Su hermana asintió, obediente.

-Espere un momento, Yuuka-chan- la detuvo de imprevisto Toramaru.

Yuuka inclino la cabeza en confusión- ¿Qué sucede, Toramaru-san?

El chico se le acercó. Le tomo el moño rosado de su uniforme y se lo acomodo con gran delicadeza- ¡Listo! Tenías el moño mal puesto-

-G-Gracias-murmuró apenada. El chico asintió sonriente. Siempre era un honor ayudar a la hermanita de su tan adorado ídolo. Yuuka hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del lugar con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Yuuka-chan ha crecido mucho ¿No lo cree Goen...?- de inmediato se calló al ver el aura amenazante que rodeaba al chico.

-Tú te lo buscaste, Toramaru. Te has ganado un buen balonazo en la cara de mi parte- mascullo, agarrando un balón de una de sus tantas bolsas de balones.

-G-Goenji-san- tartamudeo, moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

Ese día, Toramaru, supo lo doloroso y mortal que podrían llegar hacer aquellos balonazos.

* * *

Kirino, estaba en un gran dilema y le costaba encontrar una solución.

Esta mañana había recibido una carta, dejada en su casillero.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que recibía una. El problema era que le faltaba el nombre de la persona que se lo había enviado. Tampoco sabía si su admirador era hombre o mujer. Soltó un suspiro.

 _Para Kirino Ranmaru-kun._

 _Siempre te he admirado, pero jamás he animado a hablarte. Porque soy una persona muy tímida. Así que solo puedo expresar mis sentimientos a través de esta simple carta. Admiro profundamente tu pasión hacia el fútbol y a veces voy a ver tus partidos. Lo que al principio empezó como un ligera admiración, terminó convirtiendo en un sentimiento tan dulce, amor._

 _ **Me gustas, mucho**_ _._

 _Así que con todo el poco valor que he reunido. Quisiera que nos encontremos, mañana. A las 5, en el parque que está cerca del instituto, cerca de la fuente. Esperaré tu respuesta._

 _Atentamente tu admirador secreto._

Las mejillas de Kirino, enrojecieron. Tenía que admitir que se sentía halago. Pero ir a encontrarse a un lugar con un completo desconocido sin ni siquiera saber si era hombre o mujer, no es algo que le gustaría hacer. Sin embargo, tampoco quería dejarlo plantado de esa manera, después de todo se había esforzado mucho para escribir aquella carta. También estaba la opción de qué todo fuera otra de las bromas pesadas de Kariya para burlarse de él. No había forma de que volviera a caer en eso _¿Qué haré?_

-Kirino ¿Qué sucede? No has tocado tu bento- señalo Shindou,

Kirino, estaba tan preocupado por aquella carta que ni siquiera había comido nada y el receso ya estaba por terminar.

-Gomen, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en esa carta-dijo, bajando la mirada hacia su regazo.

Su amigo asintió en comprensión-Es un problema que no tenga remitente ¿Qué pienas hacer con ella? ¿Vas a ir aquel encuentro?- pregunto Shindou, mientras tomaba un bocado de su bien elaborado y delicioso bento.

\- No sé. Si es un admirador, no me gustaría ignorar sus sentimientos. Pero también podría ser otra de las bromas pesadas de Kariya- respondió muy inseguro.

Shindou tardeó pensativo- Eso puede ser una posibilidad… Pero ¿No estás siendo un poco paranoico? No creo que Kariya llegue tan lejos para jugar con los sentimientos de esa manera-señalo, dejando su bento a un lado para poder prestar atención a la respuesta de su amigo.

-Escucha, Shindou, lo que el tiempo me ha enseñado. Es jamás confiar totalmente en Kariya, nunca se sabe lo que puede estar pasando por su retorcida mente- declaro muy serio.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no vas al lugar señalado y compruebas si es en realidad un admirador u otra de las bromas de Kariya?- propuso Shindou.

Kirino reflexiono con cuidado lo que su amigo había dicho. _Shindou tiene razon. Como están las cosas es la única opción que me queda. Iré y lo veré con mis propios ojos. Si resulta ser Kariya, me encargare de hacerlo sufrir hasta que se arrepienta por el resto su vida._ Un aura maligna lo rodeo, sonrió maliciosamente.

Shindou suspiro. _Bueno al menos se ve más animado._

* * *

Una vez que las prácticas de la tarde finalizaron. Kirino fue enseguida hacia los vestuarios. Faltaban 30 minutos para el encuentro. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse y llegar al parque, ya que no se encontraba tal lejos. Todo iba bien, hasta vio a la persona que menos deseaba ver ahora.

-Kariya- murmuro _¿En qué momento llegó?_

-Kirino-sempai- sonrió de forma burlesca.

El chico solo lo ignoro y se acercó a su casillero.

-Se ve un poco apurado, Sempai ¿Tiene una cita o algo por el estilo?- cuestionó Kariya. Kirino fruncido el seño- Lo que haga, no es de tu incumbencia, Kariya- respondió cortante.

Masaki hizo una mueca- No tienes que actuar de esa manera tan fría, Sempai. Sólo era una inocente pregunta-

-No hay nada de inocencia en tus acciones ¿Sabes?- declaro mirándolo de mala manera.

.La sonrisa de Kariya se amplió- No seas así, Sempai- se quejó infantilmente.

K-No importa. No tengo tiempo para esto- tomó sus cosas con rapidez y se metió a las duchas.

Una vez que se fue, la sonrisa de Kariya, se borró.

\- Kirino-sempai me conoce bastante bien... tan bien que se vuelve...molesto-

* * *

Kirino salió poco después, envuelto en una toalla. No había nadie en el club, ya que los demás aun estaban en las duchas. Tomo su bolsa y busco ropa para ponerse.

-No está- exclamo incrédulo. Volvió a rebuscar entre sus cosas son tener ningún resultado. _¿Dónde está mi uniforme?_

Ni siquiera su camiseta del club estaba. Toda la ropa había desaparecido _. No, no toda._

-¿Qué hace un uniforme de *Maid en mi bolsa?- sostuvo en sus manos aquel vestido.

 _Esto es malo muy malo_. Estaba en toalla, sin ropa y para colmo lo único que tenía para ponerse era aquel traje tan vergonzoso.

Tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a Shindou, porque estaba en las duchas y los demás, lo verían, se moriría de vergüenza.

En ese momento Kirino se preguntaba ¿Por qué será que siempre el destino quiere verlo vestido como niña?

* * *

-¡Yosh! Ya he termine- sonrió Midori, orgullosa de su trabajo.

A su lado Aoi sonrió –Si, yo también termine con las toallas-

-Bueno ya esta ¿Y tu Akane?- se giró hacia su amiga que se encargaba de llenar las botellas. Pero, no había rastro de ella. _¿A dónde se ha metido?_

-Akane-san ¡No está!- señaló lo obvio Aoi. _¿En qué momento se fue?_

El móvil de Aoi, empezó a soñar. Ella lo abrió, mientras que Midori se acercó para ver que era.

 **De: Akane-San**

 **Asunto: Sin importancia.**

 **Aoi-chan lo siento pero me iré primero. Tengo algo importante que hacer. Avísale a Midori-chan ^-^**

-Esta chica- mascullo Midori. _Ya se las verá cuando la agarre._

* * *

-¡Okaa-San una maid!- chillo felizmente un niño.

-No la mires a los ojos, Satoru-chan- le reprocho la mayor. Apartando al menor.

Kirino bajo la mirada hacia el suelo totalmente sonrojado. En estos momentos, deseaba tanto desaparecer.

Una vez que llegó al parque, se dirigió hacia el lugar señalado. Recibía tantas miradas de parte de los demás. Al final, no lo quedo otra que ponerse aquel uniforme y para que ningún miembro del club o algún estudiante lo vea, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Luego salió corriendo del lugar. Sorprendentemente el traje estaba hecho a su medida y por su puesto con sus rasgos finos y delicados lo hacía ver muy bien. Su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas altas para que no lo reconocieran. Cualquiera que lo viera, lo confundiría la hermana gemela de Kirino.

-¿Dónde está?- Murmuro buscando algún rastro de su admirador. A estas alturas le daba igual si aquella persona lo confundidos como una chica. Unos ruidos entre los arbustos lo alertaron. Los ojos aguamarinas del joven se reunieron con unos lilas familiares. Enseguida la reconoció.

-¿Akane?-

* * *

Shindou terminó de prenderse los botones de su uniforme y revisó la hora del reloj. 5:15 _. A estas horas, Kirino ya debe estar en el parque._

Tomó distraídamente su bolsa pero algo llamó su atención. Una extraña bolsa gris, por su diseño no era del Instituto _. Extraño ¿Sera de alguno de los chicos?_

-¿Qué sucede, Shindou-san?- le pregunto Tsurugi, mientras se colocaba su camisa.

-Ne, Tsurugi ¿Sabes de quien es esto?- preguntó.

El joven miro hacia aquel objeto y entrecerró los ojos- Eso, Kariya lo dejó. Dijo que Hikaru se lo olvidó, así que lo iba dejar en el club para qué mañana lo valla a buscar

Shindou asintió _. Algo no cuadra aquí_. Tomó la bolsa y la abrió un poco, ojeando un poco su contenido. Era un uniforme de Raimon se podía distinguir por el logo del rayo en su hombro.

Tsurugi se acercó y lo inspeccionó, algo hizo clic-No es de Hikaru. Es demasiado grande para él, además el traía su uniforme puesto cuando se fue-

Shindou se quedo en silencio pensativo. Reviso uno de los botones del uniforme, en donde debían estar cinco, había solo cuatro.

-No, este uniforme es de Kirino. Le falta uno de los botones del medio, el lo había perdido ayer en la práctica de la tarde- recordó.

Tsurugi confirmó sus sospechas- Entonces fue obra de Kariya, sólo una persona como el haría ese tipo de cosas- señalo _¿Pero con qué motivo?_

-Lo más probable- apoyo Shindou _¿Si Kirino, no tiene el uniforme, entonces que traerá puesto ahora? El no trajo ropa de repuesto_.

Shindou tomó la bolsa y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Shindou-San? ¿A dónde va?- cuestionó sus acciones Tsurugi.

-Sólo tengo que confirmar algo. Gracias por tu ayuda. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió saliendo por la puerta con rapidez.

Tsurugi suspiro. Últimamente las cosas en el club estaban bastante agitadas.

* * *

Un incomodo silencio reinaba en aquel parque. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los niños que jugaban en el cajón de arena. Akane y Kirino se miraron fijamente sin decir ni una palabra.

La mente de Kirino era un completo caos _¿Akane fue la que me envió aquella carta? No puede ser. A ella le gusta Shindou. Esto tiene que ser un gran mal entendido._

Apretó nerviosamente su falda _¿Espera…? ¿Falda? Bajo la mirada hacia su ropa, palideció. Cierto aun traigo este vergonzoso traje y Akane me vio con él. Maldición._

-A-Akane-san…este vestido… no es lo que piensas- comenzó a negar con rapidez, moviendo frenéticamente las manos.

Akane lo observaba con estrellitas en los ojos. _Kirino-kun se ve esplendido con ese traje de maid. Si solo hubiera traído mi cámara._

-No se preocupe, Kirino-kun. Lo comprendo- le dijo Akane muy seria.

-¿De verdad, Akane-san?- pregunto mas aliviado.

La joven asintió- ¡Por supuesto! Usted debe amar mucho el cosplay ¿No?- exclamo contenta. Kirino se quedo estático-Sin embargo, Kirino-kun le queda perfecto ese traje como una hermosa doncella- elogio la joven, haciéndolo avergonzar más.

-¡No, es eso!- lloriqueo.

Unos minutos más tarde. Ambos se sentaron en un banco del parque y Kirino le explico todo el mal entendido.

-Ya veo, así que eso paso. Gomenasai, no quise incomodarte- se disculpo muy apenada. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber dicho esas cosas.

-Está bien, Akane-san. No es tu culpa-le sonrió amablemente- Además ya estoy acostumbrado. Mi apariencia es un poco femenina a sí que es normal que haya ese tipo de confusiones- suspiro con gran resignación.

Desde pequeño, Kirino, varias veces había sido confundido por una chica. No solo por sus amigos o personas que apenas conocía, sino también por su propia familia.

Su madre siempre habia le compraba vestidos, faldas, moños, listones y demás cosas femeninas para que se las probase.

 _-¡Te vez adorable con ese vestido, Ran-chan! ¡Vamos! ¡Sonríe para la cámara!- chillo la mayor emocionada. Los ojos de Kirino se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _-¡No!- lloriqueo._

Sus primeros años de niñez fueron un infierno.

Al entrar a Primaria, pensó que las cosas serian diferentes pero estaba muy equivocado.

 _-¡Minna! ¡Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, Kirino Ranmaru-chan! Sean amables con ella ¿Si?- presento la maestra muy alegre._

 _-¡Hai!- todos respondieron._

 _Kirino se removió incomodo._

 _-A-Ano…soy un chico-murmuro_.

La primera impresión fue pésima y cuando quiso hacer a amigos le fue mucho peor.

 _-Mi nombre es Aaya ¡Gusto en conocerte!- le saludo una niña de trenzas._

 _-Soy Ranmaru ¡Mucho gusto!- respondió Kirino alegremente. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _-¡Espero que en adelante seamos grandes amigas, Ranmaru-chan!-_

 _La sonrisa de Kirino se borro._

 _-¡Soy un chico!- lloriqueo._

Poco después conoció a Shindou, su futuro mejor amigo. Por supuesto también la confundió por una niña.

 _Kirino caminaba distraídamente por el parque, hasta que choco con algo solido. Un niño de su misma edad. Provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo._

 _-G-Gomenasai- se disculpo tímidamente el niño._

 _Kirino le dio una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo._

 _-No pasa nada, también fue mi culpa.-_

 _Enseguida se levanto, ayudando a levantarse al niño también._

 _-Soy Kirino Ranmaru ¡Gusto en conocerte!- se presento de forma amistosa._

 _-S-Shindou Takuto- murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa- A-Ano tu nombre suena un poco masculino para ser el de una n-niña- cuestiono inclinando la cabeza en confusión._

 _Al escuchar esto último, Kirino se quedo en blanco._

 _-Soy un chico-_

Al entrar a la escuela media, ya se había acostumbrado a su apariencia femenina. Su cabello había crecido y ahora lo usaba en coletas. Haciéndolo ver mas como mujer.

 _-¡Me gustas! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!- se le declaro uno de sus compañeros de clases._

 _Kirino solo lo miro con gran indiferencia._

 _-Lo siento pero…soy un chico-_

Se volvió atractivo tanto para niñas como niños. Así que no fue una sorpresa, recibir declaraciones de amor o alguna que otra carta. Por supuesto, su popularidad no era tanta como la de su amigo.

Parece que has sufrido mucho, Kirino-kun- compadeció Akane.

Kirino, asintió con un aura deprimente. La joven se removió incómoda, cada vez se sentía mucho más culpable por haber tocado un tema tan delicado _¿Que podría hacer para animarlo un poco?_ Tarareó pensativa hasta que una idea surgió.

Tomó uno de sus mechones castaños y se los colocó en el rostro como un bigote.

-Escucha, Kirino. No debes deprimirte de esa manera, debes superar este obstáculo. Tú como capitán, se que lo lograras- dijo tratando de hacer una voz grave, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Kirino la miro fijamente por un tiempo. Hasta que soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué fue eso? Ni siquiera soy capitán- se rió, frotandose el estomago.

Las mejillas de Akane enrojecieron de vergüenza.

-Trataba de imitar a Kudou-san- murmuro, mirando hacia el suelo, apenada-

Esto solo provoco que Kirino se riera con más fuerza. A pesar de que la joven estaba muy avergonzada. Esta feliz, ya que se veía más animado.

-N-No se ría, Kirino-kun- chillo, haciendo pucheros. El joven sonrió.

-Ranmaru- exclamo de repente- Llámame solo Ranmaru ¿Si?

Akane parpadeo un poco confundida para luego asentir.

-Entonces ¿Ranmaru-kun...?-susurro aun insegura. No estaba acostumbrada a llamar a un chico por su nombre de pila. Ni siquiera con Shin-sama lo hacía, a pesar de haberle dicho que lo llamara de esa forma. La sonrisa de Kirino se amplio.

-Por cierto, Akane, pensé que habías ido a casa junto con Midori ¿Entonces, por qué...?- sus orbes aguamarinas se ampliaron de golpe y se quedo mirando un punto fijo, detrás de ella.

Akane notó esto y dirigió su mirada hacia esa dirección. Sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Shin-sama-

* * *

*Omake- El inocente clic rosado*

Aki preparaba la comida como todos los días, mientras tardeaba una suave melodía. Pero su flequillo le tapaba un los ojos, así que busco con la vista un pasador que le sea útil. Su cabello había crecido un poco con los años.

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó.

Repentinamente, la expresión de alegría de Aki se convirtió en una triste y nostálgica al reconocer aquel clic rosado que siempre usaba cuando era niña.

-Me trae recuerdos- sus orbes marro nados se entristecieron-Han pasado varios años ¿Ne?- Se quedo un momento observando aquel objeto, muy preciado para ella.

 _La pequeña Aki de 12 años, miraba con gran atención una vitrina llena de pasadores, moños, listones y demás cosas femeninas. Siempre había sido un poco descuidada con su aspecto, así que no era como aquellas niñas que se arreglaban horas y horas. No se avergonzada de ello, pero eso no significaba que no le gustaría alguna vez probarse ese tipo de cosas._

 _Un clic en especial le gustó, era sencillo y delicado. De un color rosado. Sin embargo, la joven estaba dudando en comprarlo ¿Si me lo pruebo y me quedaba mal?_

 _-¡Aki!- la llamó una voz familiar._

 _Ahí estaban nada más y nada menos que sus dos mejores amigos. Domon Asuka y Ichinose Kazuya._

 _-Domon-kun, Ichinose-kun- les sonrió._

 _-Te estábamos buscando- señaló Domon con un poco de preocupación._

 _-Gomen, sólo me distraen un poco- se excusó apenada- Volvamos al parque para jugar ¿Si? Ambos asistieron y retomaron su camino hacia el parque. Aki miró por última vez aquel pasador y siguió a los chicos._

 _Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de la mirada pensativa de uno de sus amigos_

 _._

 _Al otro día, la pequeña niña, se apoyó en la corteza de un viejo árbol del parque. Esperando la llegada de sus amigos. Hoy a la mañana había ido a la tienda para comprar aquel pasador que tanto anhelada. Pero para su mala suerte, alguien más lo había comprado. Soltó un suspiro. De sólo pensar en eso la deprimida cada vez más._

 _-Veo que has llegado temprano como de costumbre, Aki- dijo divertido Ichinose._

 _-Ichinose-kun, Ohayo- saludo, tratando de sonar alegre. Kazuya lo noto._

 _-Pareces un poco desanimada- señaló el chico._

 _Aki enseguida negó con la cabeza- N-No es eso, sólo estoy un poco cansada-_

 _Ichinose tarareo pensativo-Si tu lo dices- murmuro sin creerle del todo- ¡Ah cierto! Me olvidaba- revolvió sus bolsillos en busca de algo en especial-Ten- sonrió alegre, mientras le tendía un pequeño paquete._

 _Aki parpadeo, incrédula. Tomó el paquete y lo desenvolvió con cuidado. Sus orbes se ampliaron. Ahí en aquel paquete se encontraba aquel prensador que tanto le gustaba._

 _-kun... ¿Cómo?- preguntó aun aturdida._

 _El niño se tocó la nuca, apartando la vista, apenado._

 _-Ayer te vi en aquella tienda y vi que estabas mirando ese clic. Así que pensé...que te gustaría...- respondió tímidamente con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Aki, también enrojeció. El de dio cuenta._

 _Una pequeña sonrisa llena de felicidad se formó en sus labios-G-Gracias Ichinose-kun, me gustó mucho_

 _Las mejillas del chico se volvieron más rojizas-D-De nada-_

 _Aki tomó el clic y se lo coloco en el costado su flequillo, remarcando más sus ojos y el contorno de su rostro -¿C-Como me queda?- preguntó tímidamente._

 _-Hermoso- pensó pero sin darse cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta. Las mejillas de la niña ardían. Al ver esto, el chico también enrojeció. Maldición, esto es demasiado vergonzoso._

 _Mientras tanto, el pequeño, Domon, había llegado hace bastante tiempo pero al ver esta situación decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol para no interrumpirlos_

 _-Crecen tan rápido- sonrió orgulloso._

Aki sonrió inconscientemente y se colocó con cuidado el prensador.

-¡Yosh! Debo hacer la comida antes de que llegue Tenma-

Con esta última exclamación, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Listo! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Primero que nada, pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar.

Como verán, mí preciado ordenador, está ubicado en la sala de estar de mi casa y para mi mala suerte, cerca del televisor. Así que cuando tengo visitas como hoy en día, se me hace muy difícil buscar un lugar para concentrarme, poder corregir las faltas y estar pendiente de que no cometa algún error que por supuesto son bastantes.

Generalmente soy como las lechuzas, aprovecho mas la noche para poder actualizar.

Por eso, les doy mis más sinceras disculpas. Voy a tratar de ser más puntual, la próxima vez. Pero les aviso, si me llego a pasar de la fecha acordada como a veces me pasa. Seguramente publicare para el próximo día, así que si o si abra capitulo ¡No se preocupen!

Bueno como verán las cosas en el fic, se están volviendo cada vez más interesantes.

En este capítulo, decidí darle un poco de protagonismo a Kirino. Prometo que el próximo capítulo, volverán sus tan adorados "Idiotas"

 **En honor a una de mis lectoras, xXShugarRushCuteXx , me decidí por poner un poco de Toramaru & Yuuka ¡Son adorables! Al igual que los celos de hermano de Goenji.**

¿Por qué Akane se encontraba en aquel parque? ¿Quién será el admirador secreto de Kirino? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Shindou ha visto a Kirino con Akane? Bueno no todos los días vez a tu mejor amigo, vestido de sirvienta ¿Cuál será su reacción? ¿Y que tendrá que ver Kariya en todo esto? Lo sabrán el próximo capítulo.

 **Aclaracion**

 ***Maid:** significa "sirvienta" en japonés

 ***Ohayo Gozaimasu u Ohayo** : significa "buenos días" en japonés.

¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! ¡Agradezco sus comentarios! Sobre todo a **Maria Violet,** **Rosih,** **Annie Luna** & **xXShugarRushCuteXx** ¡Que tengan una hermosa semana!

 **Próximo capítulo:** Mente maestra **Actualización 20/ 2/16**


	13. Mente maestra

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo XI:** Mente maestra.

* * *

 _Una mente maestra es aquella que no deja manipularse, la que manipula a los demás._

* * *

Un gran e incomodo silencio reino en ese lugar. Los tres chicos con expresiones totalmente distintas. Las mejillas de Kirino se habían teñido de un tono más oscuro, no solo su amigo lo estaba viendo con ese traje tan vergonzoso, si no que también lo había visto con Akane _._

 _No sabe nada de los sentimientos de Akane hacia él, así que pensara que fue la que me envió aquella carta. Ese idiota._

Mientras tanto, la mente de Akane había entrado en estado de pánico. _N-No, no estoy lo suficiente preparada para enfrentar a Shin-sama, no traje mi cámara._ Por supuesto, era ajena a todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

Shindou los observaba a ambos, confundido. Jamás había pasado por su mente que Akane abría sido la que le envió esa carta a su amigo, si fuera para Tsurugi, tal vez lo creería.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir una especie de nudo en su pecho. _Es mejor que me valla, no hay ninguna razón para que este aquí._ En esos momentos, Shindou, se había olvidado de la verdadera razón del porque sé que encontraba en aquel parque. Aun tenía la bolsa gris que contenía la ropa de Kirino en sus manos.

-Siento haberlos interrumpido. Nos veremos mañana en las prácticas- se despidió con rapidez, dándose media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Los ojos de Kirino se agrandaron y se levanto enseguida del banco, tratando de detener a Shindou- E-Espera no es lo que piensas-

-Está bien, Kirino. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación- volvió a decir Shindou.

En ningún momento vio la raíz que sobresalía de un viejo árbol, así que termino tropezándose con ella, calleándose al suelo.

 _-¡Shindou/-san!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Akane y Kirino, yendo a socorrerlo._

El joven se levanto un poco- Estoy bien- aseguro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas acumuladas. Desde niño, sus glándulas lagrimales siempre habían sido activas.

-¡Para nada "estas bien"! Tu nariz está sangrando- chillo desesperado su amigo.

Al parecer el impacto había sido más fuerte de lo esperado.

Akane se le acerco con un pequeño pañuelo rosado- Aquí tiene, Shindou-san- sus orbes lilas llenos de preocupación.

-Gracias- murmuro muy apenado.

Kirino soltó un suspiro- Vamos a asentarnos. Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas-

Unos minutos después.

-Ya veo, así que eso paso- susurro Shindou, aun con el pañuelo presionando en su nariz.

El sangrado había parado un poco.

-Eso es lo que trataba de decirte, si solo prestaras más atención a lo que trato de decirte- suspiro por enésima vez Kirino.

Shindou se escogió de hombros- Bueno no todos los días vez a tu mejor amigo vestido de Maid en una escena bastante comprometedora-

-No me hagas recordarlo- murmuro con un aura depresiva.

Después del pequeño accidente de Shindou, los tres se sentaron en un banco cerca de la fuente. Kirino se había sentado en el medio de ambos, ya que sabía que Akane, podría terminar desmayándose al estar tan cerca de su enamorado. Al fin de cuentas su admirador, no había aparecido. Shindo les conto sobre el paradero de su uniforme y el resto de su ropa. También sobre la relación que tendría Kariya en todo el asunto.

-Sin embargo ¿Qué hacía Akane en el parque?- pregunto Shindou, dirigiendo una mirada interrogante hacia ella.

En respuesta, la chica, saco un pequeño papel arrugado de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a ambos.

 _Akane, quisiera que nos encontremos después de las prácticas en el parque, cerca de la fuente. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

 _ **-Kirino-**_

-¿Qué es esto? Esta no es mi letra- exclamo Kirino, sorprendido.

Shindou asintió en acuerdo.-Tienes razón, tu forma de escribir es menos legible- apoyo sabiamente. Su amigo le envió una mirada hastiada.

-Te todas manera. Akane ¿Cuándo recibiste este mensaje?- cuestiono.

-Lo encontré en mi casillero después de las prácticas- contesto posando su mirada hacia el cielo pensativa- Intente buscar a Kirino-kun pero ya se había retirado-

-Ya veo, supongo que la persona que te mando ese mensaje es la misma que tomo mi uniforme y me dio esto- dirigió una mirada de desprecio a ese traje- Entonces, Kariya planeo todo esto- mascullo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Puede ser pero es muy pronto para que hagas acusaciones, por más que allá escondido tu uniforme. No hay ninguna prueba que esa sea su letra- razono su amigo- ¿Crees que también que el te allá enviado aquella carta citándote aquí?-

Kirino suspiro- No, no fue el. Tiene una letra diferente- le tendió el papel celeste.

Shindou lo reviso, atentamente- Tienes razón, no es la misma- concordó.

-E-Entonces Ranmaru-kun recibió aquella carta de su verdadero admirador secreto-confirmo Akane con estrellitas en los ojos. _Como un manga shojo._

Las mejillas de Kirino se colorearon y asintió con el cabeza, avergonzado.

-Parece que las cosas se están volviendo cada vez más confusas- esta vez suspiro Shindou, Kirino y Akane no podían estar más de acuerdo con él.

-*¿Hontou ni, Kariya-kun ha hecho todo eso?- pregunto insegura Akane. Sabía de antemano que disfrutaba hacer travesuras a los demás, pero todo tenía un límite y, Kariya, lo había sobrepasado.

-Escucha, Akane, no te confíes totalmente en Kariya. Por más que parezca inofensivo siempre tendrá algo entre manos. Es esa clase de persona- señalo Kirino muy serio. Akane asintió, dudosa.

Shindou miro hacia su reloj. 6:15.

-Dejemos esta conversación para mañana. Se está haciendo tarde- aviso, levantándose del banco. Kirino asintió y se estiro, ocasionando que algunos huesos entumecidos sonaran.

-S-Shindou-san ¿Se encuentra mejor?- pregunto con timidez Akane.

-Estoy bien, el sangrado ya se detuvo- respondió sonriente.

En ese momento, Kirino tomo de los hombros a su amigo y lo empujo hacia la joven.

-Entonces si estas mejor. Como todo un caballero, acompañaras a Akane-chan a su casa- propuso divertido.

De inmediato, Akane enrojeció- ¿Q-Que? P-Pero no podemos dejar a solo a Ranmaru-kun, debe haber personas peligrosas por la zona- movió las manos alarmada.

Una hermosa Maid como Kirino podía atraer como un imán a los pervertidos. Tampoco está la opción de volverse a colocar el uniforme o su ropa, se habían ensuciado en aquel incidente con Shin-sama.

-No te preocupes, Akane. Aunque no lo parezca, se cuidarme perfectamente solo- aseguro, dándole una palmadita cariñosa.

-Tiene razón, es más peligroso que vallas tu sola a casa, Akane- apoyo Shindou a su amigo.

La joven asintió, apenada. No todos los días surge que la persona que esta enamorada te acompaña a casa. _Solo suceden en mangas shojo ¿Acaso será obra de el destino?_

* * *

El bello atardecer de matices anaranjados, poco a poco se iba ocultado, dando lugar a la silenciosa noche. Akane, le daba mucha pena no haber traído su adorada cámara. _Las fotos de Shin-sama bajo el atardecer hubieran quedado perfectas._ Cualquiera en su situación estaría pensando ¿Cómo alguien puede estar tan tranquila, si esta a solas con la persona de quien está enamorada? Estaban muy equivocados. Por fuera, parecía tranquila y Serena. Pero, interiormente, su mente está en total caos.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas ligeramente de un tono rojizo. Sin apartar la vista del suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante que allá visto.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Shindou, pudo notar la incomodidad de su acompañante.

-Akane ¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó.

La joven negó con rapidez-N-No- tartamudeo, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su trenza francesa- Shindou-san ¿Cree que fue buena idea, dejar ir sólo a Ranmaru-kun, vestido de esa manera?- preguntó insegura.

 _Ranmaru-kun ¿Heh?_ Shindou le dio una ligera sonrisa.

\- Estará bien, Kirino sabe defensa personal. Además lo que más odia, es que lo confundan como una niña, así que no tendrá problema alguno de encargarse de aquellas personas que se metan en su camino- aseguró _. Siento más pena por la persona que se le ocurra molestarlo, mas estando en ese estado de humor._

Akane asintió. Otro silencio se formó, menos incómodo que el anterior.

-Te has vuelto más cercana a Kirino, Akane- dijo de forma repentina, Shindou. Tomándola por sorpresa.

-H-Hai... Ranmaru-kun es muy amable. Estoy feliz que me considere como una amiga- sonrió.

Desde niña siempre le tuvo miedo acercarse a los niños. Eran violentos y se burlaban de ella. Por eso, evitaba tener contacto con ellos.

-Mmm- tardeó como respuesta.

Akane no podía ver su expresión de Shindou ya que estaba de espaldas.

\- Entonces ¿Qué piensas de mi, Akane?- dejó de caminar, provocando que se chocara con su espalda-¿También me consideras como un amigo?- clavo sus orbes penetrantes en los de ella.

Akane se sonrojo, al notar lo cerca que estaban. Shindou, era un poco más alto que ella, pero no lo suficiente para no ser capaz de ver sus ojos.

-Gomen no quise incomodarte- apartó la mirada apenado- Es sólo que siempre te vez incómoda cuando estás conmigo. Por eso, pensé que tal vez no te agrado-

Un dejo de tristeza se reflejo en los sus ojos.

-¡No, no hay forma de que pueda odiar a Shin-sama!- chillo, Akane, en voz alta. Llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas que pasaban por ahí. Shindou se sorprendió por este arrebato.

-Aww, amor joven- arrolló una ancianita que pasaba justo por ahí.

De inmediato ambos enrojecieron. Shindou tomó la muñeca de Akane, volviendo a caminar. No faltaba mucho para que lleguen a su casa.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Akane sentía que en cualquier momento iba desmayarte de la vergüenza.

-Akane- la llamó Shindou, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas- Me hace muy feliz saber qué piensas de esa manera- le dio una gran sonrisa. El corazón de la joven comenzó a bombear con fuerza-También, ya te lo había pedido antes ¿No? Que me llamarás por mi nombre-

De inmediato, un fugaz recuerdo, apareció en la mente de la joven.

 _-La forma de jugar de Takuto-sama pareciera como si estuviera danzando bajo la luna-_

-Gomensai, Shindou-san pero no me puedo llamarlo de esa forma- respondio tímidamente.

La fresca sonrisa del joven se transformó en una pequeña mueca _. Pero a Kirino lo llama Ranmaru._

Akane reunió todo el valor que tenía para hacerle la pregunta que hace tanto tiempo quería hacerle.

-¿En su lugar puedo llamarlo **"Shin-sama"**?- propuso con gran timidez.

Sus ojos llorones enseguida volvieron a la normalidad.

A pesar de que se le hacía un poco raro ser llamado de esa forma, no le molestaba

-Está bien-

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron de felicidad y florecillas amarillas rodeaban su aura alegre. Así estuvieron el resto del camino, el silencio habia dejado de ser incomodo. En ningún momento, se habían dado cuenta de que aun seguían tomados de la mano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kirino. Ya se había cambiado ese vergonzoso traje, sabía que jamás olvidarse de eso, _nunca_. Menos, la expresión que pusieron sus padres y su hermanita menor al verlo vestido de esa manera. _Maldición._

Poso su mirada aguamarina al techo de su habitación. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente _¿Qué estarán haciendo Shindou y Akane?_ Fruncido el seño.

Seguro que su amigo abra hecho algo estúpido y despistado de nuevo.

-Idiota-

Ahora dirigió la mirada hacia uno del póster que tenía de Kazemaru Ichirouta, ex defensa de Inazuma Leyenda. Su más grande ídolo y con quien más se sentía identificado. Después de todo ambos sufrieron el mismo destino al tener una apariencia tan femenina.

-¿Qué debería hacer, Kazemaru-san?- susurro para sí mismo.

Una voz resonó en sus pensamientos, recordando un viejo recuerdo.

 _-Escucha Kirino. En estos momentos es donde debes demostrarles tu hombría-_

 _Eso es, Kazemaru-san, tiene razón._ Se levantó con rapidez, yendo hacia la puerta. Pero el sonido de su celular lo detuvo. Lo tomó de su bolsillo, abriéndolo.

Era un mensaje sin remitente ni asunto. De alguna manera le hizo recordar a aquella problemática carta y eso le daba una mala espina.

 _De: número desconocido._

 _Asunto; ninguno._

 _¡Hola! Espero que hayas disfrutado esa pequeña sorpresa. No pensé que todo mi plan saliera tan bien. Acá tienes un recuerdo de mi parte ¡Espero que te guste!_

Los orbes de Kirino se agrandaron. Era una foto del vestido de Maid _¿En qué momento lo tomó?_ Apretó los puños

Esa persona no era un admirador si no alguien que se estaba burlando de él y tenía una idea de quién podría ser.

* * *

Lo que más disfrutaba Haruna de llegar temprano. Era la paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en el club. El vivir tanto tiempo con su hermano, se había acostumbrado al aire de la mañana.

Aunque siempre aprovechaba para descansar un poco más en su cómoda cama de pingüinos. Aun quedaban restos de sus hábitos perezosos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó al ver el cartel del Torneo Holy Road que Endou había traído una vez. Cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar sentir una gran nostalgia. Era en estos momentos, es donde Haruna, deseaba volver a hacer aquella niña que se la pasaba todos los partidos, tomando fotos o recolectando datos. Todo para ayudar al equipo. Los extrañaba. Sobre todo a sus preciadas a amigas, Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka, también a Touko y Rika.

No, era que jamás las volvería a ver, pero no era lo mismo. Aki era entrenador a de Akizora Challengers, el equipo de jugadores adultos y Kogure era su capitán, también cuidaba de la pensión y de Tenma. Natsumi dedicaba todo su tiempo a su esposo y a sus elaborados platillos. El trabajo como enfermera de Fuyuka le tomaba bastante tiempo, así que era a la que menos veía. Mientras que Touko y Rika habían entrado a un equipo profesional femenino de futbol.

Haruna había sido la única en permanecer en Raimon, nunca se arrepintió de eso. Al contrario estaba contenta de haber tomado esa decisión. Pero sabía que algo le hacía falta en su vida y no podía lograr descifrar que era.

-No, no es momento de ponerme tan deprimente. Tengo que preparar el campo de practica- exclamó más animada.

Faltaba un mes para las Holy Road, no era momento de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Interiormente, se prometió a si misma que más adelante encontraría la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Poco después, las puertas de Raimon se abrieron de golpe y dos siluetas entraron.

-¡Ohayo Minna!- gritoruidosamente Endou.

Un poco más atrás venía Goenji, frotándose las sienes, hastiado -¿Podrías dejar de ser tan ruidoso, Endou? A penas es de mañana-

El joven se puso una mano en la nuca, apenado- Lo siento-

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Endou-san,Goenji-san- les dio una cálida bienvenida Haruna. Goenji le sonrió- Ohayo, Haruna. Veo que has llegado temprano- escaneo con la mirada todo el club

-Por supuesto. Las Holy Road, se acercan así que tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo- respondió entusiasmada.

Los orbes marrones de Endou se iluminaron- Ese es el espíritu Haruna- apoyo, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas cariñosas-Tengo que preparar el campo de juego- tomó dos bolsas de balones y salió disparado hacia el campo.

Goenji y Harina les salió una hora de sudor. _Veo que no has madurado ni con los años, Endou._ Goenji, suspiro con resignación.

-Endou-San es increíble- dijo la Haruna- Sin embargo, es raro que Goenji-san allá llegado al mismo tiempo que Endou-san ¿Acaso han venido juntos?- cuestionó con brillo de curiosidad en sus orbes azules.

Goenji suspiro- Algo así. Me lo encontré a mitad de camino, cuando trataba de escapar de Toramaru- una aura deprimente de formó al recordarlo.

Esta mañana se levantó puntual como siempre. Así que tuvo un gran tiempo para prepararse. Por supuesto, desde antemano anticipaba que Toramaru lo estaría esperando y no se equivocaba. Goenji aun lo perdonaba por haberse "aprovechado" de esa manera de su dulce hermanita. Había tres cosas que Goenji más atesoraba. Primero, su adorada hermanita, Yuuka. Segundo, el fútbol y tercero, su sedoso cabello. Cualquier persona que se metiera con ellas, sufriría su ira o mejor dicho sus balonazos mortales. Se desvió del camino que siempre tomaba y de esa manera de término encontrando con otra molestia, su mejor amigo, Endou

-Parece que ha tenido un mala mañana, Goenji-san- se compareció Haruna.

\- Si pero ya estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con ellas- se escogió de hombros.

-Sin embargo ¿No cree que esta siendo un poco duro con Toramaru-kun?- cuestionó con un dejo de preocupación.

-Eres demasiado amable; Haruna- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios- Toramaru se lo ha buscado. No te preocupes, en unos días mi ira se disipara- se cruzó de brazos pensativo- Eso creo-

Haruna le formó una gotita de sudor. _Me preguntó qué clase de cosa terrible ha hecho Toramaru-kun para haber provocado el enojo de Goenji-San._

* * *

El timbre dando por finalizado las clases y el comienzo del receso había sonado hace unos minutos atrás.

Kariya estaba bastante aburrido. No había nada divertido para hacer, tampoco podía burlarse de alguien. Porque Hikaru, Tenma y Shinsuke estaban comprando en la cafetería, comprando pan de melón.

Como a Kariya, no le gustaban mucho los alimentos muy dulces. Se quedo esperando, bajo el árbol. Lugar que comúnmente usaban para almorzar.

A todo esto, Tsurugi, estaba en la sala de profesores, porque quería consultarle sobre un informe a Amane-Sensei. Le parecía gracioso, que a pesar de su apariencia de delincuente. Se preocupara por el estudio. _Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas._

Kariya cerró los ojos, recostándose en la corteza de aquel árbol. Una silueta se coloco enfrente de él, tapándole el sol que le iluminaba la cara. _Parece que tendré algo con que divertirme._ Abrió los ojos.

-¿Necesita algo, Kirino-sempai?- preguntó divertido.

El mencionado frunció el seño

\- Sabes muy bien la razón de porque estoy aquí, Kariya- respondió cortante.

Una mueca se formó en sus labios- No sé de qué me está hablando, Sempai ¿No debería estar almorzando con Shindou-sempai?-

La ceja de Kirino se movió-Eso no te importa ¿Tu enviaste esta estúpida carta?- le mostró el papel celeste un poco arrugado. Sabía de antemano que no era su letra, pero primero tenía que confirmarlo. Lo que más deseaba en este momento eran respuesta y al parecer, Kariya, era el único que se las podía dar.

Kariya lo escaneo con la vista, para luego soltar una carcajada -¿De tu "admirador secreto"? ¿Qué es eso? No pensé que alguien como Kirino-sempai tuviera uno- se rió con más fuerza.

Las mejillas del joven enrojecieron de la vergüenza- ¡Urusai! Me da igual lo que pienses de mí. Responde ¿Eras tú?-

El se escogió de hombros-¿Piensas que he escrito una carta tan cursi como aquella? No es lo mío, Sempai- negó descaradamente.

Kirino lo pensó unos momentos. _Como pensaba, no me imagino que Kariya escriba ese tipo de palabras, ni siquiera creo que estén en su vocabulario._

-Bien entonces ¿Porque me has escondido el uniforme y mi ropa. Remplazándolo por ese traje de Maid? No puedes negarlo, ya que tanto Shindou como Tsurugi se dieron cuenta- declaró firmemente.

Kariya sonrió- No iba negarlo, yo lo hice - respondió, demostrando que le daba igual, si alguien lo supiera.

-Kariya...- mascullo Kirino- ¿Entonces tú enviaste esa nota a Akane? ¿También me mandaste esa foto ayer en mi móvil?-

-Akane ¿Heh? No pensé que Kirino-sempai se había vuelto tan cercano a Akane-sempai… ¿Shindou-san lo sabe?- cuestionó con un brillo de diversión en sus orbes ámbar.

Kirino siempre trataba de tener paciencia a la hora de estar con alguien tan molesto como Kariya. Sin embargo, con todo lo sucedido ayer, su paciencia había llegado al límite.

-¡Es suficiente!- apoyo una de sus manos en la corteza del árbol y lo fulmino con la mirada- No estoy de humor para tus bromas, o me dices la verdad o yo...- antes de que pudiera terminar esta declaración, Kariya soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué me hará? Si fuera aquella persona que tanto hablas ¿No sería malo que me acuses de esa manera? Podría mostrarle a todos, esa foto que tanto te avergüenza ¿Sabes?- susurro de forma amenazante.

Los ojos de Kirino se ampliaron. -¿Tu...?-

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios- No te confundas, en ningún momento afirme que era yo. Sólo quería darle un pequeño Consejo a Sempai-

Kirino apretó los puños con fuerza -¿Por qué...? ¿Que ganas haciendo con todo esto?-

-¿Por qué? Fácil...porque es divertido- respondió fríamente. Kirino lo tomó de la camisa del uniforme, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo. Esto solo provoco que la sonrisa del menor se vuelva más grande.

-¿Kirino-sempai? ¿Kariya? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido Tenma a su lado estaban Shinsuke, Hikaru y Tsurugi.

Kirino lo soltó-No es nada. Los veo en la práctica- se despidió, yéndose de ahí.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Kariya?- acuso Hikaru. Conocía bastante bien a su amigo para saber que algo traía entre manos.

Kariya se escogió de hombros- No hice nada- respondió con falsa inocencia. Tsurugi entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

Una vez que Kariya se despidió de Hikaru, entro a "casa" o mejor dicho al famoso orfanato, Sun Garden.

Con el pasar de los años, se había vuelto un lugar grande y espacioso. Otorgándole gran comodidad para los niños. Por supuesto, Hitomiko Kira, se había encargado de cuidarlo, recibiendo con brazos a abiertos a cada joven que necesite un hogar.

Kariya tuvo la mala suerte de ser el más grande de todos los niños que estaban ahí. Así que le tocaba cuidarlos cuando, Hitomiko o algún adulto responsable no estaban. Esa fue la principal razón del porque no le gustaban los niños.

A veces Hikaru le daba una mano, a diferencia de él, se le daba muy bien cuidarlos. _Un niño siempre se llevara bien con otros niños._

A pesar de sus continuas quejas, le tenía un gran aprecio a este lugar, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, era su hogar.

Su monologo fue interrumpido, al recibir un empujón de uno de los niños que corrían por los pasillos, jugando a las escondidas.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjense donde caminan!- chillo hastiado.

-Gomene, Masa-nii- se disculpo rápidamente el niño para luego salir corriendo.

-Esos mocosos- mascullo entre dientes, ajustando su bolsa.

Esperaba esquivar todos los "obstáculos" y meterse a la zona más segura de toda la casa, su habitación. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

-Okaeri, Masaki- lo saludo una dulce voz. _Demasiada dulce para su gusto._

Una de las cosas que Kariya, despreciaba de este lugar. Era las constantes visitas de los antiguos niños del Sun Garden. Es decir, aquellas personas despreciables que le hacían la vida más complicada.

\- Hiro-nii, Mido-nii, Haru-nii, Suzu-nii- murmuro, frunciendo los labios, en una mueca.

Ahí en la sala de estar, se encontraban cuatro figuras bastante importantes en el mundo del futbol. Hiroto Kira, dueño de famosas empresas Kira, ex delantero de Inazuma Leyenda. Sus orbes verdes, lo observaban a través de sus lentes con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

A su lado, su mejor amigo y quien había dado la bienvenida a Masaki, Midorikawa Ryuuji, ex jugador de futbol profesional y actual mano derecha de las Empresas Kira.

Del otro lado estaban, los ex delanteros de Fire Dragón, el famoso equipo representante de Corea, Nagumo Haruya y Suzuno Fuusuke.

-Oye ¿Por qué pones esa cara, mocoso? Deberías estar agradecido de estar ante mi presencia- exclamo Nagumo, cruzado de brazos con su típico aire de arrogancia. Suzuno rodeo los ojos, metiéndose a la boca más helado de Vainilla. Con el pasar de los años, era el que menos había madurado.

-Es suficiente, **Burn** , apenas acaba de llegar- reprocho Hiroto, demostrando ser el más maduro de todos los presentes.

Nagumo solo aparto la mirada, mordiendo con más fuerza su paleta de helado de fresa.

-Nee, Masaki ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?- pregunto Midorikawa, comiendo su octavo helado de té verde.

Kariya suspiro- Perfecto, adoro ir a la escuela- respondió sarcástico.

-Ya veo, me alegro que lo disfrutes- dijo sonriente Midorikawa, sin notar para nada el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Si será idiota- mascullo Nagumo, entre dientes.

-Últimamente te vez bastante desanimado ¿Hay algo que te molesta, Masaki?- cuestiono de forma astuta, Hiroto.

Masaki hizo una mueca. Nunca nada se le escaba al mayor, siempre se daba cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

-No es nada, Hiro-nii, solo estoy cansado- enfoco su mirada en uno de los helados de fresa. Habían traído una cantidad de helados. No era algo fuera de común, porque tanto a Midorikawa como a Suzuno tenían una gran obsesión con ellos.

-No eres para nada honesto, mocoso. Esa es la típica excusa que dan los perdedores cuando están mal de amores-señalo Nagumo, descaradamente.

Ante esto último dicho, Kariya lo fulmino con la mirada. _Te maldigo a ti y a tu gran bocota, Haruya-nii._

-¿Honto ni, Masaki? ¿Has sido rechazado por alguna chica? Dile todo a tu Onii-chan que él te escuchara- pregunto preocupado, Midorikawa. Entrando en su modo hermano mayor sobreprotector.

-¡No es eso!- replico muy sonrojado, Kariya-¡¿Además porque si hablamos de estos temas significa que he sido rechazado por una chica?!

-Es que con la cara de perdedor que tienes, es imposible que una chica no te rechace. Cuando tengas este rostro de galán conseguirás todas las chicas que quieras- declaro de forma descarada, Nagumo.

Suzuno volvió a rodar los ojos- Lo dice la persona que jamás ha recibido ni una sola confección de amor-

Naguma enrojeció de vergüenza- ¡Nadie pidió tu obtusa o piñón, **Gazelle**!

Como de costumbre, Suzuno lo ignoro y clavo su fría mirada en Kariya.

-No fuiste rechazado, solo que te molesta que los demás coqueteen a tu alrededor, estas celoso de eso-declaro, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Incluso al propio Kariya.

-¿C-Como…?- tartamudeo, aturdido.

Suzuno se escogió de hombros- Es que de esa manera piensa, **Burn** -

De inmediato, el mencionado, se puso rojo de la ira.

-¡Gazelle! ¡Bastardo!- chillo con una gran aura negra. Antes de que tomara represarías con el albino, que por supuesto ni siquiera se inmuto por su enojo. Hiroto los detuvo.

-Suficiente, estamos hablando de algo serio- fulmino con sus penetrantes orbes verdes a Nagumo, haciéndolo callar- Escucha, Masaki, puedes decirnos lo que está pasando, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros- su voz se había vuelto más suave al decirle esto a Kariya.

Sin embargo, Kariya, estaba hastiado de todo esto. Lo que más despreciaba era que se metieran en su vida de esa manera.

-¡Eso no les importa! ¡Lo que pase conmigo, es mi problema!- exploto, apretando los puños. De inmediato todos guardaron silencio- Además no quisiera recibir consejos de alguien que es continuamente rechazado por la chica que le gusta- clavo sus orbes ámbar en Hiroto- De alguien que presume ser un galán con ellas, cuando solo recibe golpes de su parte. Tampoco de alguien que tiene a tres chicas enamoradas de él, pero están indeciso para decidir de cual está interesado- esta vez miro a Nagumo y Suzuno- Menos de alguien que jamás ha tenido una experiencia romántica ni una novia ¡Así que, déjenme en paz!- con esto último dicho, se retiro corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Espera, Masaki!- lo llamo Midorikawa, pero fue detenido por Hiroto.

-Dejémoslo solo por ahora. Tiene mucho de que pensar- declaro con un dejo de tristeza.

Midorikawa asintió. Suzuno se metió otra paleta a la boca, con la mirada perdida hacia la mesa. Mientras que Nagumo, golpeo la mesa en unos de sus arrebatos de ira.

-Ese mocoso-

* * *

A penas llego a su habitación, Kariya, se tiro a la cama. Tapándose los ojos con su brazo.

No podía dejarse de arrepentir por haber dicho esas cosas. A pesar de todo, los apreciaba y sabía que solo querían ayudarlo. Sin embargo, eso solo le abrió viejas heridas.

Cuando era niño, lo menos que recibió fue amor. A penas nació, fue abandonado en el orfanato Sun Garden. Era un niño, no deseado para sus padres. Siempre tuvo que cargar con ese peso. Sin embargo, recibió cariño de parte de Hitomiko, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, Suzuno y de más personas. Aun le costaba confiar en los demás.

Recién pudo hacer amigos verdaderos, cuando conoció a Tenma, Shinsuke, Hikaru, incluso le tenía aprecio a Kirino, a pesar de constantemente le hacía bromas.

Pero lo que jamás sintió fue aquel amor romántico que sientes hacia la persona que te gusta. Sin embargo, fue recién en las vacaciones de verano que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Era algo irónico que alguien tan astuto como él, no notara eso.

En estos momentos es donde se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Tuvo la mala suerte de que su primer amor, estuviera enamorada de alguien más y esos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

* * *

Aquellos ojos inocentes y aniñados, observaban con una pisca de nostalgia, el inmenso cielo azul, repleto de estrellas que brillaban resplandecientes. Abrazo más sus rodillas contra su pecho, apoyando su mejilla en ellas.

-Pareces muy feliz- dijo aquella voz perteneciente al joven a su lado. Mirándola con gran diversión.

Una pequeña sonrisa risueña se formo en sus labios-¡Por supuesto! De solo pensar en que volveré a verlos, mi corazón desborda de felicidad- sacudió las manos en un gesto infantil.

El chico asintió en acuerdo. Su mirada verde azulada se poso en sus orbes marrones acaramelados- Yo también, estoy feliz- declaró con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos no podían disimular lo contentos que estaban de volver a rencontrarse con aquellos amigos tan importantes para ellos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Listo! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Lamento la tardanza, pero un capitulo tan largo como este me tomo bastante tiempo.

Bueno las cosas se están volviendo cada vez más interesantes.

Tengo que admitir que la escena que más me costó escribir fue la Akane y Shindou. Espero que no hayan quedado muy Oc. Lo menos que quiero es salirme del personaje.

Hace tiempo que pensaba hacer aparecer a Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo y Suzuno, son mi cuarteto favorito. Por supuesto, mas adelante tendrán su protagonismo.

En este capítulo, me enfoque en los sentimientos de Kariya, es una de las personas con personalidad complicada y retorcida de mi fic. Pero eso hace los capítulos más interesantes.

También puse un momento **Shindaka** y un poco de los celos de Shindou. Cada vez se están volviendo más cercanos.

¿Que será "eso" que tanto siente que le falta a Haruna? ¿Goenji perdonara alguna vez a Toramaru? ¿Quien será la persona que está enamorado, Kariya? ¿Quien será el admirador secreto de Kirino? ¿Shindou comprenderá algún día porque razón, Akane, se niega a llamarlo Takuto? ¿Y quiénes son aquellas dos personas misteriosas que aparecerán en el fic?

Lo sabrán el próximo capítulo. También prometo subir la continuación del Omake.

 **Aclaración**

 ***Maid:** significa "sirvienta" o "criada" en japonés

 ***Ohayo Gozaimasu u Ohayo** : significa "buenos días" en japonés.

* **Hontou ni** : significa "Enserio" o "De verdad" en japones.

Curiosidades:

#Una de las razones del porque Kariya se burla de Kirino, es porque su cabello se parece a un par de tenazas de los cangrejos. Otro de los animales, ademas de la serpientes, que les tiene miedo.

#Akari, la madre de Akane, trabaja en una florería. Por eso, cuida el jardín con tanto esmero y también sabe el lenguaje de las flores.

#Kurama tiene como mascota una serpiente boa, llamado Spanner, en su casa. Su tío favorito de áfrica se lo había regalado. A veces lo usa contra Minamisawa, cada vez que visita su casa sin avisar.

¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Cada vez que los leo me siento orgullosa de haber empezado este fic ¡Les deseo todo lo mejor y que tengan una hermosa semana!

 **Próximo capítulo:** Mundos paralelos **Actualización 27/ 2/16**


	14. El día libre de los pingüinos

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo XIII:** El día libre de los pingüinos.

* * *

Una vez que entro, distinguió el característico olor que solo esos lugares poseían. Si tuviera que describirlo de alguna manera, sería un conjunto deremedios y flores.

El estaba más que acostumbrado a ese olor. Sin embargo, esa sensación de incomodidad jamás se le iría. Después de todo, los hospitales eran los lugares menos favoritos de Tsurugi.

Pudo notar algunas unas miradas hacia su dirección de las jóvenes que se encontraban en aquella sala de espera. Decidió ignorarlas y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, donde una se encontraba una hermosa enfermera de cabellos lilas, amarrados en un sencillo moño. Unos grandes ojos azules que transmitían paz y tranquilidad.

-Buenos días, Fuyuka-san- saludo cortésmente Tsurugi.

Ella aparto la mirada de aquella planilla y una vez que lo reconoció, le dedico una amable sonrisa-Buenos días, Tsurugi-kun. Vienes a visitar a Yuuichi-san ¿No?-El chico asintió –Se encuentra en la habitación 114 como de costumbre. Últimamente se ha estado quejando de que no tiene nada divertido para hacer, así que estará contento de verte- le dio una sonrisita divertida.

 _Suena como Nii-san_. Cerró los ojos en un gesto de resignación.

Tampoco podía culparlo, los hospitales eran lugares aburridos, no había mucho para hacer o entretenerse. Con una última despedida. Tsurugi se dirigió hacia donde, Fuyuka, le había señalado. A paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos. Traía puesto ropa casual, pantalones morados, una camisa negra remangada hasta los codos y en sus muñequeras, un accesorio de pinches. Una vez que llego, toco dos veces la puerta. Escucho un pequeño murmullo indicándole que entrara.

Yuuichi Tsurugi lo recibió con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad, estaba recostado en la cama con un pequeño libro en su regazo.

-Me hace muy feliz que me hallas visitado, Kyousuke- dijo dulcemente, mientras se incorporo un poco de la cama.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Tsurugi. Ver el estado alegre de su hermano, lo aliviaba y a la vez le daba felicidad.

-Te vez mejor, Nii-san- tomo asiento en una de las sillas al lado de la cama- Lamento no haberte visitado más seguido- bajo un poco la mirada. Las prácticas con el club le tomaban mucho tiempo. Por eso, siempre aprovechaba el tiempo libre que tenia para ir a visitarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Kyousuke. Lo comprendo. Estando las Holy Road cerca, debes concentrarte en tu entrenamiento, tu equipo te necesita-señalo sabiamente.

Tsurugi asintió, posando sus orbes ámbar en las flores blancas colocadas en la mesita de madera- ¿Cómo has estado, Nii-san? ¿Cómo vas con la rehabilitación?

-Muy bien, Kyousuke. Ya logro sentir mi pierna izquierda y moverla un poco. Los médicos dijeron que mi recuperación va ser lenta pero el tratamiento está funcionando- respondió sonriente. Un brillo de alegría paso por los ojos del menor.

-Ya veo. Me alegro por ti, Nii-san-

Después, empezaron hablar de otros temas tales como el club, las Holy Road. Tsurugi le conto sobre la llegada de Goenji como uno de los entrenadores de Raimon y los múltiples balonazos que recibieron Shinsuke y Tenma de su parte, cuando no prestaban atención a las practicas.

-Siento pena por ellos, los balonazos de Goenji-san son mortales- comento Yuuichi con una gotita de sudor.

Tsurugi se escogió de hombros con gran indiferencia- Se lo buscaron-

Un silencio cómodo se formo, ambos disfrutaron esa tranquilidad y la suave brisa que provenía de la ventana de esa habitación. Un pensamiento fugaz paso por la mente de Yuuichi.

-Ne Kyousuke… ¿Hay alguna chica de la que estés interesado?-

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Tsurugi. Jamás había pesado por su mente que le haría ese tipo de preguntas. Bueno, más bien lo esperaba al ser un poco más adulto, no ahora cuando apenas era un joven que solo se enfocaba en el estudio y el club.

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta, Nii-san?- cuestiono, tratando de demostrarse indiferente a todo este asunto.

Yuuichi, sonrió divertido, al notar la reacción evasiva de su adorable hermano menor.

-Estaba pensando que, Kyousuke, ya debe estar en esa edad ¿No? Así que debe de haber alguna jovencita que ha captado tu atención- comento risueño con una aura burlona a su alrededor. Tsurugi suspiro exasperado, sabía de antemano a donde quería llegar.

-Escucha, Nii-san. En la actualidad, no estoy interesado en tener ese tipo de relaciones con alguien del sexo opuesto. Sabes muy bien que mi meta principal es enfocarme en el futbol- respondió Tsurugi, cortante como el filo de un cuchillo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yuuichi para suspirar.

-Esa no es la respuesta que tendría que dar alguien de tu edad, Kyousuke. Se lo mucho que estimas el futbol, yo también lo hago. Pero aun sigues siendo un adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas, no es malo que te intereses de vez en cuando en una jovencita- señalo sabiamente.

Yuuichi, estaba preocupado que en plena etapa juvenil, Tsurugi tuviera esa actitud tan madura y seria. No era que detestara esa parte de él, el lo adoraba tal y como era. Solo quería que disfrutara su vida y experimentara otras emociones, como el enamorarse por primera vez.

Tsurugi frunció el seño al ver esa aura de brillante y armoniosa que rodeaba a su hermano. _Seguro que está pensando en otra de sus reflexiones cursis sobre la vida._

-Eso ya lo sé, Nii-san. Por eso, como dueño de mis propias decisiones, he decidido dejar ese tipo de emociones para más adelante- declaro con firmeza, dándole el punto final al tema.

Al escuchar esto último, la línea fina de los labios de Yuuichi se curvo hacia arriba, transformándose en una sonrisa. Aquellos orbes ámbar de un tono más oscuro que el de su hermano, transmitían algún tipo de sentimiento que, Tsurugi, en ese entonces, era incapaz de descifrar.

-Kyousuke, uno no elige cuando sentir esas emociones. Solo se desarrollan de maneras impredecibles en nuestros corazones y antes de que te des cuenta, ya te has enamorado-

En ese momento, Tsurugi, se preguntaba por qué al escuchar aquella declaración de parte de su hermano, sus pensamientos rondaban en un par de **orbes amatistas tan familiares.**

* * *

Hitomiko Kira no tenía ningún problema lidiar con niños, dulces e inocentes que no tienen ninguna preocupación en la vida, dedicándose sola a jugar y divertirse. Pero lidiar con niños en plena etapa de la adolescencia, era totalmente diferente.

-¡Masaki! ¡El desayuno está listo! ¡Baja!-

 **Silencio. Silencio. Silencio.**

La mayor suspiro, al ver que ni siquiera le había respondido. _Parece que es más grave de lo que pensaba._

 _Aquella tarde, recién acababa de llegar del trabajó. Ser entrenadora de una de las ligas japonesas profesionales, no era nada fácil. Tal vez, iba ser mejor dedicarme a vender helados con Midorikawa._

 _Al poner un pie en la sala de estar, de inmediato se arrepintió de esa idea._

 _-¿Q-Que paso aquí?-_

 _El lugar era un completo desastre. Varias envolturas de helados desparramados por todo el suelo. Midorikawa, recostado sobre la mesa, lloriqueando. Hiroto, a su lado trataba de tranquilizarlo. Nagumo, ahogaba a Suzuno con una paleta de frambuesa, aunque sin mucho éxito. Ya que solo se derretía en su boca._

 _Los cuatro niños, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo al notar el aura oscura y amenazante de Hitomiko._

 _-N-Nee-san puedo explicarlo- tartamudeo miserablemente, Hiroto._

 _-Eso esperó, porque si no. No sólo las e envolturas de helados_ _ **desaparecerán**_ _-_

 _Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de los chicos._

 _Unos minutos después…_

 _-Los dejó unas horas para que cuiden del Sun Garden y terminan ocasionando problemas- suspiro Hitomiko, frotándose las sienes._

 _-Gomensai, Nee-san. No teníamos esa intención- se volvió a disculpar por novena vez, Hiroto_

 _-Está bien- fulmino con la mirada al dúo del otro lado de la mesa- Suzuno y Nagumo deberían tener más delicadeza cuando tratan con Masaki. Está pasando por una etapa difícil-_

 _Suzuno asintió, distraídamente, metiéndose otra paleta a la boca. Mientras que Nagumo sólo mascullo un "Bien", tocándose la nuca de forma perezosa._

 _Hitomiko volvió su atención hacia Hiroto y Midorikawa._

 _-¿Dónde está Masaki, ahora?- preguntó con un dejó de preocupación en su voz._

 _-Está en su cuarto. Tratamos de hablar con él, pero no quiso bajar- respondió Midorikawa, deprimido._

 _-Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer a estas alturas es dejarlo sólo. Debe tener mucho de que reflexionar. Mañana hablaré con el- dijo Hitomiko, luego miró hacia la pila de e envolturas de helado vacías._

 _\- Ustedes, limpien todo este desorden-_

 _Los cuatro asistieron con rapidez. Lo menos que querían era provocar la ira de su adorable hermana._

A veces pensaba que a pesar de ser adultos aun seguían siendo unos niños. _Especialmente Nagumo._ El no ha madurado ni un poco.

Midorikawa, tampoco había cambiado mucho y su adicción por los helados aumentaba notablemente.

Suzuno seguía teniendo esa actitud fría e indiferente. Pero con el paso de los años, se fue suavizando.

Hiroto, desde un principio siempre había sido la voz de la razón, evitando peleas innecesarias. Ahora era el dueño de una gran empresa, lleno de responsabilidades. Siempre que podía, le gustaba pasar tiempo rodeado de buenos amigos y familia.

A pesar de todo, nunca se olvidaban de su antiguo hogar.

Y eso hacía muy feliz a Hitomiko.

 _Estoy segura que "el" también estaría muy feliz._

* * *

Hay varias cosas que a Midori, no le gustan. Por supuesto, lo que ocuparía el primer lugar seria el pasar tiempo con Nishiki Ryouma, aunque sus amigas ni ella misma lo creerían. Otra de ellas, era salir de compras ¿Imagínense si juntaran esas dos? Su día se volvería un total fastidio, como actualmente sucedía.

 _¿Por qué acepte venir aquí?_ Esta mañana, había recibido un mensaje de parte de Aoi, avisándole que harían una salida al Centro Comercial junto con Akane, Tenma y Shinsuke. Midori, iba mandarle un rotundo "No" como respuesta, sabía de antemano lo que le esperaría si iba a esa salida. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que, Nishiki, viera ese mensaje.

Esa era una de las desventajas de tenerlo como vecino. Tampoco ayudo, el haberse dejado convencer por los ojitos de perrito de Aoi y Akane. _Soy demasiado blanda con ellas._ Suspiro por enésima vez desde que entraron aquel lugar.

-Midori-san, no debería suspirar muy seguido ¿Sabes que con cada suspiro se nos escapa un poco de felicidad?- señalo Aoi, volviendo a colocar en su lugar aquella prenda que inspeccionaba hace unos minutos. Akane, a su lado, inclino la cabeza en confusión. _De alguna manera esa frase se me hace familiar._ Se llevo una de sus pálidas manos a la barbilla, tratando de recordar donde la había escuchado antes.

Midori, se escogió de hombros con gran indiferencia- Como si me importara. Mi felicidad se esfumo desde que pusimos un pie aquí- fulmino con la mirada una tienda de ropa.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Aoi para suspirar- Midori-san, ir a comprar prendas tan bonitas como estas…- señalo hacia un vestido de color rosa con corazones alrededor que con solo verlo, le causaba repugnancia a Midori- ¡Es totalmente normal para chicas de nuestra edad!- declaro orgullosa-¡Hasta, Akane-san, le gustan!- hizo un gesto hacia la castaña que estaba más interesada en ver una tienda de mangas que en las ropas.

-Si tú lo dices- murmuro Midori con una pequeña gota de sudor- Por cierto ¿Dónde están Tenma, Shinsuke y ese imbécil?-

Los ojos de Aoi se agrandaron- Ahora que lo mencionas, no los he visto desde que llegamos- inspecciono hacia su alrededor en busca de algún rastro de ellos.

 _¿Y recién lo notas?_ Midori suspiro, cruzándose de brazos. Al parecer, el pasar tanto tiempo con Tenma, su actitud despistada se le había pegado.

-Tenma-kun, Shinsuke-kun y Ryouma-kun están admirando balones en aquella tienda de deporte- índico Akane, mientras señalaba una de las tiendas. En sus manos traía un manga recién comprado, se podía notar por la reciente envoltura.

Ambas chicas miraron hacia el lugar señalado, tal y como había dicho. Tenma, Shinsuke y Nishiki tenían sus rostros pegados a la vidriera, admirando a los balones como si estuvieran ante la presencia de un Dios. Hasta se podía ver un pequeño rastro de baba en este último.

Una gotita de sudor se formo a las tres jóvenes. Su obsesión por dicho deporte había sobrepasado los **límites de lo normal.**

* * *

Uno se preguntaría ¿Qué clase de persona trabaja los fines de semana?

Haruna sabía la respuesta, su hermano mayor, Kidou.

Posó sus pozos azules oscuros en un enorme edificio de varios pisos con ventanas polarizadas para que no se vea el interior.

En lo más alto, se podía divisar un gran cartel que decía **"Empresas Kidou Pingüinos Asociados".**

Soltó un suspiro de frustración ¿Qué hacia una bella joven de 23 años recién cumplidos aquí? ¿En vez de estar en una cita con un apuesto chico? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Con un último suspiro, entro. No había casi nadie adentro, sólo alguno que otro empleado y por supuesto, la recepcionista. Una amable señora de unos 60 años. Al reconocerla, le dio la bienvenida con una suave sonrisa.

-Irasshai, Haruna-chan-

Ella le correspondió la sonrisa-Me alegro volver a verla, Chie-san ¿Onii-chan se encuentra en su oficina?- preguntó aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

Chie trabajaba hace varios años en la empresa y los quería mucho como si fueran sus propios hijos.

\- Yuuto-kun no se ha movido de ahí en todo el día- puso una de sus manos en su rostro y suspiro angustiada- De verdad, ese jovencito debería salir más seguido- Haruna le salió una gotita de sudor. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Bueno, Onii-chan es así. Ni aunque llovieran pingüinos saldría-

 _En vez de disfrutar su fin de semana como cualquier persona normal haría, prefiere estar en su oficina, repleto de trabajo._

-Lo único que me alivia es que tiene la compañía de Jirou-kun, Koujirou-kun y Akio-kun, son buenos chicos- arrullo con cariño como si estuviera hablando de sus propios nietos.

Haruna no se sorprendió para nada por aquella declaración.

Los tres eran viejos amigos de su hermano desde sus días de secundaria. No era fuera de común que lo vengan a visitar de vez en cuanto. También Kidou era entrenador de la secundaria Teikoku. Sakuma y Fudou se encargaban de ayudarlo.

Algunas veces se había encontrado con ellos. Sakuma y Genda la tratan como una hermanita pequeña, siempre se ponían de su parte cuando Kidou le impedía hacer algo en su papel de hermano sobreprotector. De todas maneras, Haruna, no tenía citas ni novios. En parte, se debía a su hermano pero también a que buscaba a la persona indicada para salir.

Su relación con Fudou no era mala, sin embargo siempre que podía le gustaba burlarse de ella. Si bien, no se enojaba como Kidou, a veces la sacaba de sus casillas.

El lado bueno de pasar tanto tiempo con Kogure, era que sabía hacer bromas y de vez en cuando, utilizaba a Fudou como su conejillo de indias.

Conversó un rato con la mayo, le contó felizmente sobre sus hijos y nietos. También, sobre los 32 años de aniversario que cumplía con su esposo.

Haruna no podía dejar de admirar como después de tantos años, seguía tan enamorada. La chispa del amor, que a veces se extingue con el paso del tiempo, aun seguía intacta en sus orbes avellanas.

Poco después se despidió, y subió a las escaleras rumbo a la oficina principal. Se detuvo, frente a una puerta de madera barnizada con un inscripción que decía **"Presidente Kidou"** al lado un pequeño pingüino.

Su hermano tenía una gran fascinación por dicho animal. _Bueno no era el único._ Recordó ver una vez a Sakuma con un traje de pingüino.

Tocó suavemente la puerta y al escuchar la voz familiar de su hermano, entró.

La oficina se encontraba impecable como de costumbre. Kidou estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio con una pila de informes bien ordenados. Su expresión parecía indescifrable pero al verla, se volvió mucho más suave.

-Haruna, pasa toma asiento- le indico, señalando la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

La joven asintió con una gran sonrisa, tomo asiento. Echándole una ojeada más de cerca a los múltiples papeles de trabajo, sin entender para nada a que se referían.

-Onii-chan ¿Estuviste toda la tarde haciendo todo este trabajo?- cuestiono, una pisca de severidad y reproche en su voz.

-Por supuesto, es mi deber como presidente de esta empresa- respondió con simpleza, sabiendo de antemano, que a su hermana no le iba agradar eso.

Haruna hizo un puchero ante tal respuesta- Onii-chan, no debes excederte de esa manera. Es malo para la salud, además es fin de semana, no deberías estar trabajando-se cruzo de brazos- Chie-san y yo estamos preocupadas por ti-

Kidou suspiro, dejo sus papeles a un lado y se quito los lentes, mostrando unos penetrantes orbes carmesí- Esta bien, solo por hoy me tomare el día libre-

Haruna sonrío entre satisfecha y a la vez orgullosa. El haber convencido a alguien tan aplicado como Kidou a dejar de trabajar, era una gran hazaña. _Menos mal que cedió, si no tendría que usar mis ojitos de perrito mojado._

Sin embargo, esa no era la única razón por la que había ido a visitarlo. Desde hace días algo estaba rondando en sus pensamientos.

-Nee, Onii-chan ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Kidou enarco una ceja, interrogante- ¿Qué es?- una pisca curiosidad en su voz.

-Supongo que ya sabrás que las Holy Road se acercan ¿No?- tomo el silencio como una respuesta afirmativa- También que Goenji-san nos estará ayudando- la ceja de Kidou se removió, hastiada- Iré al grano. Onii-chan ¿Es cierto que los primeros oponentes de Raimon en el Torneo será la **Secundaria Teikoku**?-

Se formo un pequeño silencio. Kidou cerró los ojos unos momentos, separo los labios y dio su respuesta final.

* * *

El grupo de amigos dio un par de vueltas, mirando una que otras tiendas. Akane estaba rebozando de felicidad al conseguir un ejemplar uno de sus mangas favoritos. Tenma babeaba sobre la vidriera del doceavo negocio de deportes que había visitado, junto con Nishiki y Shinsuke. Pero algo llamó la atención de sus orbes grises ceniza.

-¿Qué sucede, Tenma?- preguntó Aoi al verlo detenerse abruptamente. El chico se quedo mirando fijamente un punto en específico. _¿Aquello era...? No, no es posible._ -No es nada, Aoi- respondió poco después, tocando se la nuca con timidez.

Ella enarco una ceja- Si tu lo dices- se escogió de hombros-Nee ¡Vamos con los demás a tomar un helado!- propuso muy entusiasmada. Los ojos de Tenma brillaron-¡Vamos!

.

.

-¡Oye! ¡No toques mi helado de crema!- chillo Midori, apartando de un manotazo la mano de Nishiki que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su helado.

-¡No seas tan histérica, mujer que sólo fue una probadita!- replico Nishiki de la misma manera. En sus manos tenía un helado de dulce de leche, derritiéndose.

Sus discusiones habían llamado la atención de la mayoría de las personas que pasaban por ahí. Aoi, Akane y Shinsuke los miraban con una pequeña gotita de sudor.

-¿No deberíamos detenerlos?- preguntó, tímidamente Shinsuke.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron, compartiendo una sonrisa divertida.

-No, estarán bien- aseguró Aoi. Luego posó su mirada al chico a su lado que estaba tan concentrado en su helado de vainilla como si fuera un niño probando su paleta favorita. Una sonrisa cariñosa se formó en sus labios-Tenma tienes restos de helado en tu mejilla- señaló dulcemente, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarlo.

-Gracias, Aoi- agradeció Tenma con La boca repleta de crema.

La joven hizo un puchero- ¡Moo, no hables con la boca llena!- reprochó, dándole una probaba a su helado de fresa. Si no tenía cuidado, se le podía derretir, tal y como le había ocurrido al pobre de Nishiki.

Tenma le dio la última probada a su helado y miró a su amiga, o mejor dicho, al dulce que tenía en las manos -Nee, Aoi, dame un poco- exigió de forma infantil.

-¡No, es mío! No es mi culpa que estés por terminar el tuyo- se negó la niña haciendo pucheros. _Los dulces eran sagrados._

-¡Por favor…!- rogó, haciendo ojitos de perrito

Sin embargo, el exceso de ternura de Tenma. Al final la terminaba convenciendo.

-E-Esta bien. Sólo un poco-accedió a regañadientes.

Los orbes del chico, brillaron. Tomó la muñeca de la joven, acercando su rostro hacia el helado. Aoi, enrojeció, al notar la poca distancia que los separaba. _¿H-Heh? ¡Está demasiado cerca!_ Tenma le dio un pequeño mordisco al helado, saboreando el sabor

-¡Delicioso!- sonrió alegre a una sonrojada y avergonzada Aoi. _¿E-Eso fue...? ¿U-Un beso indirecto?_

Por otro lado, tanto Shinsuke como Akane sonreían, al ver la adorable escena.

-Se ven muy bien juntos ¿No lo cree, Akane-san?- menciono Shinsuke, en sus manos, un helado de naranja casi por terminar.

Akane asintió encantada, tomando una breve foto de la pareja, mientras con la otra mano sostenía su helado de uva.

-Nee, Akane-san ¿Qué tipo de mangas compro en aquella tienda?- curioseo el mas bajito, mirando tímidamente una pila de mangas apilados a su lado.

-Románticos y algunos de Ciencia Fisión- respondió, ojeando las fotos de su cámara. -Ya veo, Akane-san le gustan mucho ese tipo de géneros ¿No?- ella asintió con sonrisa.

Shinsuke observó más de cerca algunos mangas, uno en especial llamó su atención- ¿El hilo rojo del destino?-

Akane prestó atención al manga señaló y asintió- Es el décimo tomo de esa historia- -Mmm ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Akane se enterneció por este gesto y aceptó gustosa en contarle.

\- El hilo rojo del destino es invisible a los ojos, se encuentra en nuestro dedo meñique. Dicen que nos une a nuestra persona destinada. Puede tensarse o enredarse pero jamás se rompe- relato como si estuviera contándole un cuento a un niño -Este tomo es una de las versiones de esa historia. Cuenta sobre un joven, desafortunado en el amor que no logra encontrar a su pareja destinada. Sin embargo, después de haber sufrido un accidente. Se da cuenta que es capaz de ver hilos rojos, atados en el dedo meñique de los demás, uniéndolos con su pareja destinada-

Los grandes ojos de Shinsuke se volvían cada vez más atrapados en el relato

-Y al final ¿Qué paso con ese señor?

Akane, cerró momentáneamente sus ojos- Luego de tanto buscar, encuentra a la otra mitad del hilo. Pero descubre que ya estaba casada y a punto de tener un bebé. El hombre maldice su destino y en ese momento, deja de ver los hilos rojos. Al final, emprende un viaje para olvidar esos recuerdos dolorosos-

-Es una historia triste- dijo Shinsuke entristecido.

Akane asintió, no podía estar más de acuerdo- No todas las historias del hilo rojo terminan con un final feliz-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio

-Nee, Akane-san ¿Crees que alguna vez encontrare la otra mitad de mi hilo rojo?... ¿O seré como aquel señor y me quedaré sólo para el resto de la vida?- lloriqueo.

Akane le salió una gotita de sudor. _Tal vez No debí haberle contado esa historia_.

-N-No te desanimes, Shinsuke-kun. Es sólo un relato no es real- trato de animarlo- A veces no tienes que buscarla si no esperar a que llegué sola a tu vida. Algún día, la conocerás, estoy segura- le dio una bella sonrisa.

Las palabras le llegaron ya que Shinsuke dejo de lloriquear. _Akane-san tiene razón, no debe perder las esperanzas tan pronto. Tengo un gran futuro por delante. Además nadie puede resistirse a mi rostro súper adorable_.

Un aura brillante rodeo al más bajito. Akane, sonrió divertida.

* * *

El hermoso sonido que provenía de las teclas blancas y negras del piano, inundo toda la habitación. Kirino no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, disfrutando la suave melodía.

En la mesa de madera, se encontraban los postres junto a dos tazas de té "Earl Grey". Después de unos minutos, la última sonata termino y la melodía dejo de escucharse.

-¿Qué te pareció, Kirino?-

El mencionado, abrió los ojos y miro sonriente a los orbes marro nados de su amigo.

-Estuviste increíble, Shindou. Puedo ver quién será el ganador de aquel concurso de música-

Un ligero rubor coloreo en las mejillas de Shindou, apenado- Exageras, no soy tan talentoso. Además abra más músicos mejores que yo-

\- Eres demasiado modesto, Shindou- suspiro su amigo, exasperado- ¿Aquella melodía era "Para Elisa" de Beethoven ¿No?-

El joven enarco una ceja- Esa misma. Me sorprende que lo sepas. Pensé que la música clásica te aburría-

Kirino se escogió de hombros- Me aburre, pero al ser el amigo de un joven pianista prodigio, esas cosas se saben de alguna manera- respondió con simpleza.

-Como te dije antes, exageras- replico Shindou, sentándose en uno de los sillones cercanos a la mesa.

Un silencio cómodo reino en la sala. Kirino le puso varias cucharadas de azúcar a su tasa. A diferencia de su amigo que le gustaban los sabores amargos, el amaba lo dulce.

-Por cierto ¿Solucionaste las cosas con Kariya?- pregunto el pianista, rompiendo el silencio.

Apenas escucho el nombre de la persona que tantos problemas le había traído hace unos días, no pudo evitar apretar la cuchara. Si fuera un protagonista de mangas Shonen, la abría doblado por la mitad.

-No me hagas recordarlo- mascullo entre dientes, un aura amenazante lo rodeaba.

Una gotita de sudor corrió por la frente de Shindou _. Creo que fue una mala idea tocar ese tema._

-Kariya me lo confirmó, el ideó toda esa farsa desde el principio. Hasta ese vergonzoso traje- se metió un pedazo de pastel, intentando olvidar uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida.

-Me lo imaginaba- tomo un sorbo de su te- A todo esto ¿Dónde quedó ese traje?-

Kirino, volvió a suspirar- Mi madre y hermanita lo guardaron, no quiero ni imaginarme para que-

Shindou miró con un dejó de lástima a su amigo -Bueno veamos el lado positivo a todo esto. Al final, aquella carta celeste lo mando tu verdadera admiradora- señaló optimista.

-Lo sé- susurro con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las cigarras.

-Shindou... ¿Qué piensas sobre ella?- pregunto repentinamente Kirino.

El chico dejo de beber el té e inclino la cabeza en confusión-¿"Ella"?-

Kirino resoplo _¿Cuán despistado podría ser?_ -Sobre Akane, Idiota-

Shindou se quedo en silencio, estaba acostumbrado a los "idiotas" irracionales de su amigo, así que no le afectaba.

-Mmm- tarareo pensativo. _De alguna manera esto me suena familiar_ \- Bueno, no es como las demás, es única y autentica- empezó a revolver con la cuchara su tasa- Me gustan esa clase de chicas-

Los orbes de su amigo se ampliaron-¡¿Gustar?!¡Como….!- antes de decir algo mas, Shindou lo interrumpió.

-Quiero decir que me agrada, además admiro su habilidad para sacar fotos-

 _Como lo suponía, ese idiota_. Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con recelo.

-¿Y tú, Kirino, que piensas sobre ella? He notado que se han vuelto más cercanos-esta vez pregunto Shindou.

El chico de rasgos afeminados, aparto la mirada -Solo somos buenos amigos-

* * *

El atardecer imponente se extendía por todo el cielo. Todos se dirigían hacia la salida con enormes sonrisas. Había sido un día grandioso, dejando de lado las típicas discusiones de Midori y Nishiki que llamaban demasiado la atención ajena. La pasaron bien.

Aoi compró algunas prendas que tanto le gustaban. Tenma y Shinsuke consiguieron balones importados muy resistentes. Akane había obtenido, nuevos mangas que estaba increíblemente ansiosa por leer.

-¡Qué lindo kuma-san!-chillo Aoi con estrellitas en los ojos, Midori a su lado suspiro.

-¡Ah! Hay uno con una balón de futbol!- esta vez chillo Tenma, obteniendo la atención de Nishiki y Shinsuke.

Akane, se acerco a ellos para también admirar los adorables peluches de esa tienda. Por supuesto, nadie supera a su conejo "Abrazos". Pero a mitad de camino se llevo por delante algo solido, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-D-Duele- lloriqueo una suave voz un poco familiar.

Los orbes lilas de Akane se ampliaron, aturdidas. **Una niña** , por su estatura, unos años más joven que ella. Su cabello castaño claro amarrado en dos colegas haciendola ver infantil y adorable. No podía ver sus ojos ya que tenía lentes de sol puestos. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo familiar que se veía.

-A-Ano ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó tímidamente Akane, poniendo se dé pie y tendiéndole una mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse.

La niña levanto la vista, observándola con detenimiento, parecía sorprendida. Sin embargo, no podía ver mucho por esos lentes. Pasaron unos segundos, mirándose fijamente. Hasta que la mas bajita, se levanto repentinamente y la seño con un dedo de forma acusadora.

-¡Mochi! ¡Mochi! Soy un extraterrestre- hizo señas con las manos de forma que parecían tentáculos- ¡Si no quieres que descargue mi ira contigo! ¡No le dirás a nadie sobre esto! Que tenga una bella noche- con eso último dicho, salió corriendo de ahí.

Akane, sólo atinó a inclinar la cabeza confundida.

-¿Heh?-

* * *

 **Omake-¡El colorido Reino de Inazuma Eleven Go!**

La sala era un total caos. Todos los invitados habían entrado en pánico. La nobleza consideraba tanto su estatus, poder y riqueza como elementos de gran importancia. Había una cosa que ellos mas temían, **los piratas**. Personas despiadadas y sanguinarias que no tenían problema alguno a la hora de acabar con una vida. Sin embargo, no todos pensaban de esa manera. Shindou no le temía, al contrario, los despreciaba, los odiaba con toda su alma… Ellos le arrebataron algo tan preciado que jamás iba a regresar…

-Piratas...- susurro, apretando los puños con fuerza. Sus cálidos ojos marrones se habían vuelto unos fríos helados.

Kirino al notar lo tenso que estaba, le colocó una mano en el hombro para tranquilizador

-Escucha Shindou se que todo esto es difícil para ti. Pero no es momento de que pierdas la calma-

Estas palabras surtieron efecto. Su ira acumulada se había esfumado, pero no del todo.

-C-Cierto, lo siento- se disculpó apenado.

Kirino sonrió aliviado- Esta bien. Deberíamos pensar en lo que haremos ahora con los piratas, Ouji-san- su expresión de volvió sería.

El Príncipe asintió y se acercó, decidido, hacia los invitados en pánico-¡Minna-san, por favor cálmense. Abriré las puertas que dan hacia la salida de emergencia. Les pido que se dirijan ahí. Mis guardias los guiaran y se aseguran de que nada les ocurra. No se preocupen, como príncipe Real, les doy mi palabra que no dejare que ni un solo pirata los lastime!- declaró con firmeza.

La mayoría de los invitados se habían calmado al escucharlo. Cumpliendo su palabra, los guardias reales se encargaron de guiarnos hacia la salida. Sin embargo, el joven Príncipe, no podía dejar de reflexionar _¿Por qué razón ellos estaban aquí?_ Al pensar con más profundidad, se dio cuenta de algo bastante obvio para el-

-Escucha, Kirino, hay que dirigirse enseguida al Salón Real. Aquella explosión fue sólo una distracción para que los piratas entren al castillo, mezclándose con el resto de los invitados- Los orbes verdes de su amigo, se ampliaron-¿Eso quiere decir...?- murmuró, estrechando los ojos.

Shindou asintió- Su objetivo Real es robar el Botín Real. Por eso, tenemos que ir enseguida al salón-

\- Pero, Shindou ¿Que haremos con los demás sectores del castillo? Podrían haber piratas rondando por ahí y la mayoría de los guardias están cuidando a los invitados-cuestiono Kirino

-No te preocupes. Aun quedan varios guardias reales cuando el castillo-respondió con una mirada ausente.

No había ni un sólo minuto en que dejara de preocuparse por todo este asunto. Ambos se dieron media vuelta en dirección a la salida del gran salón. Sin embargo, una voz familiar los detuvo.

-¡Shindou-sempai! ¡Kirino-sempai!- grito Tenma, acercándose junto con Aoi.

-¡Tenma...!- exclamó Shindou, aliviado de que su buen amigo está bien. Luego parpadeo hacia la joven a su lado- ¿Sorano, también?-

Antes de que el moreno volviera hablar, Aoi se le adelantó.

-Shindou-san, Kirino-san necesitamos su ayuda. Mis hermanos, del Reino Azul, junto con mi amiga, la Princesa del Reino rojo, han desaparecido-aviso muy angustiada.

Tanto los orbes marrones de Shindou, como las verdes aguamarinas de Kirino, se ampliaron. Los pensamientos del primero rodaron enseguida en unos hermosos orbes amatistas. Estrecho los ojos _¿La princesa del Reino Rojo...? ¿Aquella joven...?_

-Expliques con más detalle, Aoi-san ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?- cuestionó con seriedad, Kirino.

Aoi bajo la mirada, abatida -Lamentó mucho decirles que ni yo misma lo sé. El Príncipe Tenma solicitó mi presencia, así que deje a la Princesa Akane al cuidado de mis hermanos, los Príncipes, Aoki y Aoto. Antes de que me diera cuenta, no los pude encontrar por ningún rincón de esta sala- relató aun sin levantar la vista del piso blanco de mármol.

-Tampoco hay alguien que los haya visto salir- agrego Tenma-¿Tiene alguna idea donde podrían estar?-

Kirino, frunció el seño, tratando de recordar algo útil sin mucho éxito- Lo siento pero no los he visto- Luego miró hacia su amigo -¿Y usted, príncipe?-

Shinduo, no respondió de inmediato. Estaba en una profunda reflexión, tratando de resolver los cabos sueltos, que a medida que transcurría el tiempo, iban aumentando.

 _Ellos desaparecieron a mitad de la reunión, debe haber sido cuando los invitados bailaban. Con razón nadie los vio salir, estaban distraídos para darse cuenta. Deben haber estado buscando algo, eso ocasióno que se separaran del resto._ Estrecho los ojos _. Así que deben estar en alguna parte del Castillo, pero deberían haber vuelto hace rato y con más razón si escucharon aquella fuerte explosión. Entonces… ¿Algo los detuvo?_ Sus orbes se ampliaron. _Algo no_ _ **alguien**_ **…** ¿Acaso se habría encontrado con piratas?

-¿Shindou?- volvió a cuestionar Kirino.

-No, no recuerdo haberlos visto- la expresión de Aoi se volvió pálida y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Tenma apretó su mano con más fuerza para reconfortarla- Sin embargo, se donde pueden estar-

-¡¿Honto ni, Shindou-san?!- preguntó Aoi, esperanzada.

El príncipe, asintió, volviéndose hacia Kirino

-¡Tenemos que ir de inmediato al **Salón Real!** -

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde se han metido Aoi y Akane?!- mascullo Midori muy enojada. Una gran aura negra la rodeaba.

Luego de la explosión, había sido arrastrada por la multitud de invitados en pánico. Terminando en los jardines traseros del castillo, tratando de buscar alguna señal del paradero de sus amigas. No había manera de que se fuera sin ellas, mas sabiendo que rondaban piratas por los alrededores.

El sonido del crujir de unas ramas, la puso en alerta. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir dos figuras que parecían no tener buenas intenciones. _Maldición._

-Vaya, Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una bella señorita- arrastro las palabras el hombre con la cicatriz debajo del ojo.

-¿Te has perdido? ¿Quieres que te escoltemos hasta un lugar seguro?- esta vez dijo el otro hombre a su lado- Ven, nosotros te protegeremos- sonrió de forma burlona.

Los labios de Midori se crisparon-Lamento decirles que tendré que rechazar su oferta-clavo sus orbes esmeraldas en ellos sin ninguna pisca de temor- No estoy para nada interesada en tener algún contacto con sucios vándalos-

Midori siempre fue terca y valiente. Al contrario de las otras damas de la nobleza, no esperaba que un príncipe azul la salvara, afrontaba los peligros ella solita. Aunque esas decisiones a veces terminaban poniéndola en problemas, como ahora.

-¡¿Hah?!¡¿A quién piensas que le estás hablando de esa manera, perra?!- escupió uno de ellos. Acercándose de forma amenazante.

-Deberíamos enseñarte a tener respeto hacia personas tan peligrosas como nosotros, niña- dijo el otro hombre. Agarrándola fuertemente del brazo.

La expresión de Midori, no había cambiado. Miro hacia la zona presionada de su cuerpo. _Eso va dejar un moretón._ Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

-Lo mismo digo. No deberían haberse metido con alguien tan peligrosa como yo-

Sin dejarlos reaccionar a tiempo. Midori aparto de golpe, el brazo que la estaba lastimando y con su pie izquierdo le lanzo una fuerte patada en las costillas, ocasionando que se callera encima de su compañero.

-¡Eso dolió, bastarda!- lloriqueo el pirata afectado. Mientras que el otro, trataba de empujarlo para ponerse de pie.

La joven aprovecho esto para salir corriendo del lugar. Por mas que era capaz de defenderse. No se arriesgaría a enfrentarlos. Podían tener alguna arma mortal con ellos.

Y no se equivocaba. En medio de su escape, uno de los hombres la tironeo con fuerza del brazo. Cuando iba volver a patearlo, el filo de la daga en su cuello la detuvo.

-Alto ahí, niña. Si te mueves, me encargare de marcar tu lindo rostro- advirtió el pirata de la cicatriz. Presionando un poco más el arma.

Midori apretó los puños. Se sentía tan inútil, tan débil. Volvía a sentir ese sentimiento amargo como aquella vez…

 _Dos pequeñas niñas jugaban en los jardines, bien cuidados del palacio. Sus reinos eran vecinos, así que acostumbraban pasar tiempo juntas._

 _-¡Vamos, Akane! ¡Vamos a explorar un poco el bosque!-propuso con gran entusiasmo, la niña de orbes esmeraldas._

 _Akane dejo de reunir flores para prestarle atención a su amiga_

 _-N-No creo que sea buena idea, Midori-chan. No, nos dan permiso para ir más allá de los jardines-_

 _Midori hizo pucheros, infantilmente- ¡Vamos, no seas tan miedosa! Solo será una vuelta y ya-_

 _Ante la insistencia de su amiga, la niña de orbes lilas, acepto. Tomadas de las manos, se adentraron al silencioso bosque. Akane, inspeccionaba con precaución sus alrededores._

 _Su madre le había contado que los animales que había ahí, eran inofensivos. Pero había un gran desnivel en el suelo y algunas colinas, sería peligroso tropezar con ellas._

 _-Nee, Midori-chan, volvamos- insistió la castaña, atemorizada._

 _-Solo un poco más, Akane. Nada te sucederá, te protegeré- declaro Midori, dándole una gran sonrisa._

 _La niña asintió, aliviada-E-Esta bien- apretó un poco la mano de su amiga._

 _La pequeña Midori, aumento el paso al divisar a lo lejos, un adorable conejo. Le hizo señas a su compañera para que también lo vea._

 _-¡Qué lindo, Usagi-chan!- arrullo Akane, maravillada._

 _Ambas se acercaron mas a él, en ningún momento prestaron a atención hacia donde caminaban. Un crujido, alerto a Midori y antes de que se diera cuenta, el suelo debajo de sus pies, se derrumbo._

 _-¡Midori-chan!- chillo Akane, agarrando su mano para socorrerla. Esto solo provoco que sea arrastrada junto con ella. Ambas rodaron por la colina, hasta que chocaron con un viejo roble._

 _Midori se levanto, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, un hilo de sangre salía de su frente. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, en esos momentos, era el estado de su amiga._

 _-¡Akane!- grito al verla malherida a su lado. Tenía una gran lastimadura en su hombro derecho por el impacto que se dio contra una de las rocas._

 _-D-Duele- lloriqueo, derramando varias lágrimas._

 _La niña pelirroja en pánico, comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Tuvieron la suerte que el jardinero las escucho. Ambas fueron tratadas inmediatamente. Sus heridas no eran graves. Sin embargo, la lastimadura de Akane en el hombro, iba dejar cicatriz. Fue en ese entonces que Midori jamás se pudo perdonar el no haber protegido a su preciada amiga, tal y como le había prometido._

Se había hecho más fuerte para proteger a los que amaba, defenderse a sí misma sin contar de la ayuda de nadie. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que al final, seguía siendo débil. _Maldición._ Sus orbes verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Oye, los muchachos de ahí!- una nueva voz, capto la atención de todos los presentes. Un joven alrededor de la edad de Midori, de cabello castaño largo, atado en una coleta alta y ojos marrones oscuros. Bostezaba ruidosamente, refregándose los ojos con pereza. Parecía que recién se había despertado- No tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando. Pero esas no son formas de tratar a una mujer-

El hombre que presionaba el cuello de Midori, lo miro de mala manera-¿Hah? ¿Y tu quien eres para decirnos eso, niño?- inconscientemente aflojo su agarre.

El recién llegado se escogió de hombros, desinteresada- Solo soy un humilde caballero que tomaba una siesta hasta que fui despertado por sus lloriqueos. Tengo que admitir que para ser una señorita, patea fuerte- esta vez miro hacia Midori que estrecho los ojos. _De alguna manera ese tipo me molesta_ -Ah, les doy un consejo. Si de verdad tratan de ligársela, entonces deberían ser más amables- de un fugaz movimiento desvaino su espada, cortando por la mitad un árbol que se encontraba detrás de los piratas

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Nishiki Ryouma, mucho gusto-

Tal vez, debería haber prestado más atención a lo que Akane siempre le decía, sobre los encuentros del destino.

_Continuara_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Listo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Pido mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar ¡Lo lamento!

Cada vez se me hace más difícil cumplir con las fechas dadas. Por eso, tendré que avisarles que esta es la última vez que ponga fechas exactas. No quiero que se la pasen esperando un capitulo que publicare después. Además, si ustedes se dan cuenta que este capítulo fue mucho más largo y detallado, trate de enfocarme un poco más en las descripciones.

Sin embargo, de ahora en adelante pondré fechas aproximadas como por ejemplo:

 **Actualización en una semana o dos.**

 **D** ependiendo de que me lleve más tiempo, les mandare un mensaje para avisarles.

Bueno sobre este capítulo, les diré que anuncia una nueva etapa del fic. Tanto para la historia como el Omake. También para los que no sepan Toraka es el nombre del emparejamiento de Toramaru & Yuuka.

Las Holy Road se acercan… ¿Que será lo que abra visto Tenma? ¿Shinsuke encontrara su pareja destinada? ¿El primer equipo que tiene que enfrentar Raimon es Teikoku? ¿Quién es la niña que se encontró con Akane? Lo sabrán el próximo capítulo.

¡Agradezco mucho su paciencia! ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Que tengan una hermosa semana!

 **Próximo capítulo: Mundos paralelos.** **Actualización en una semana.**


	15. Otoño de espera

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo XIIII: Otoño de espera.**

* * *

El verano estaba a punto de terminar, anunciando el comienzo de la temporada de las hojas marchitas, el otoño.

Aki no podía hacer más que suspirar. Sus orbes marrones observaban, a través de la ventada de la cocina, el árbol de limones detrás de su casa. Las hojas que antes eran verdes, poco a poco se tornaban marrones para luego caer lentamente al suelo, reuniéndose con las otras hojas que se encontraban en el mismo estado.

Apoyo una de sus manos en la mesada de la cocina, la otra la llevo hacia su rostro, soltó un ligero resoplido como si en el, descargara todas sus frustraciones y profundos pensamientos.

¿Por qué razón una bella joven como Aki, suspira de forma constante y mira hacia su jardín con tanta intensidad? Solo ella sabía la respuesta.

El ruido de unas pisadas que bajaban con rapidez las escaleras, la hicieron despertar de su ensoñación. La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, mostrando el rostro sonriente de Tenma, en sus manos sostenía la correa roja de su fiel mascota, Sasuke.

-¡Ohayo, Aki-nee!

Al ver aquella aura alegre que siempre desprendía. La mayor no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa con la misma intensidad.

-Ohayo, Tenma ¿Vas a llevar de paseo a Sasuke, no?

El niño asintió, ajustando un poco la correa del animal- Iba dar algunas vueltas, antes de ir a la escuela. También aprovechare el parque para entrenar.

-Ya veo…El torneo está muy cerca ¿No?- cuestiono Aki, pensativa.

El joven asintió, levanto el puño con determinación – A pasado un año, Raimon es fuerte pero los otros equipos rivales también lo abran hecho- recordó el partido de hace unas semanas contra Gassan Kunimitsu- ¡No puedo descuidarme! ¡Tengo que dar todo mi esfuerza!-

A Aki no le parecía fuera de común, ver como su primo daba su mejor esfuerzo en aquel deporte que tanto adoraba. El sentimiento de orgullo y nostalgia se formaba en su corazón al verlo.

 _A crecido tanto, le veo un futuro tal y como Endou-kun. Aunque lo único que espero, es que no recurra a un balón para solucionar sus problemas. Una gotita de sudor corrió por la sien._

Después de todo era el método favorito del portero para resolver sus problemas, aunque no era el único que usaba el balón para eso _"Goenji-san, también"_

Aki, tomo la cajita que estaba encima de la mesa y se la dio al chico- Aquí tienes tu bento, Tenma. Le puse trozos de camarón como tanto te gusta- dijo con dulzura- Ve con cuidado-

El, asintió, guardándolo en su bolsa- Gracias, Aki-nee- le dio una sonrisa alegre que la mayor no tardo en devolver- Por cierto, volviste a recibir esas llamadas desde América ¿No?-

Esta declaración la tomo por sorpresa, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas.

-¿Q-Que…?-

La sonrisa burlona de Tenma se hizo más grande.

-No puedes negarlo, Aki-nee. Escucho tus chillidos emocionados desde mi habitación ¿Cierto, Sasuke?- el animal ladro como respuesta.

La acusada se puso más roja- ¡Tenma! ¡No digas esas cosas!- chillo avergonzada, una aura negra formándose a su alrededor.

Notando el peligro en el aire, el moreno se fue rápidamente hacia la puerta junto con su amigo fiel Shinsuke, digo Sasuke.

-¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Adiós, Aki-nee!-

El niño, después de hacer esa travesura se fue, dejando a Aki completamente roja de vergüenza.

A veces se sorprendía de lo observador que podría llegar hacer cuando se lo proponía. _Tenma es más astuto de lo que parece. No le haré sopa de camarón esta noche_

Se prometió a sí misma, posando su mirada en la ventana, justo cuando una de las hojas marchitas del árbol, cayó.

* * *

La fina ceja de Natsumi, se movió. A pesar de todo el ruido que hacía, su adorable esposo no daba indicios de despertarse.

-Mamoru-kun- susurro, sacudiedolo un poco. Sin tener ningun resultado. Interiormente la paciencia de la joven se iba acabando.

-¡Vamos! ¡Se te hace tarde!- le dio un par de sacudones. Solo consiguió que se moviera un poco, balbuceando palabras inaudibles para sus oídos. Contuvo una pequeña risita al ver el rastro de baba que caía por la boca de su amado. _Como un niño_

Después de tanto tiempo que estaban casados, se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era despertar a Endou, tenía un sueño bastante pesado, ni siquiera el ruido del metal chocándose de las cacerolas lo podía despertar.

-¡Mamoru-kun!- chillo con más fuerza, dándole unos cuantos empujones. Después de un par de sacudidas más, solo consiguió que el chico, enterrara más su cabeza en la almohada. En ese momento, Natsumi perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Está bien, Mamoru- una sonrisa maliciosa surco en sus labios- Si no quieres despertar por las buenas, lo harás por las malas- declaro para luego acercar su rostro hacia el moreno, cerca de su oreja, separo los labios rosados y pronuncio algo muy sagrado para él. _El detonante perfecto_.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Los *Kappas se han robado la bolsa de balones! – chillo en voz alta.

Luego se apartó, sonriendo orgullosa al ver como Endou se abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe de la cama. _El plan fue un éxito_.

. -¿¡Kappa?!... ¡¿Cómo se atreven a robar los sagrados balones?! ¡Les daré su merecido!- chispas de furia salían de sus ojos. Inspecciono toda la habitación. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su esposa de orbes acaramelados, se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para no dejar escapar una risita.

-Natsumi...- M murmuro media dormido, parpadeando varía veces.

-Ohayo, Mamoru-Kun- sonrió con aire de inocencia.

\- Ohayo...- M murmuro refregándose los ojos-¿Dónde están los Kappa?- inclinó la cabeza en confusión.

-No te preocupes, sólo fue un sueño ¿Si?- arrullo divertida.

Endou volvió a parpadear. -¿Un sueño...?- _parecía bastante real para mí_.

La mujer volvió a sentir sonriente. _Su plan había sido un éxito_ -Enseguida te prepárate tu comida favorita, Mamoru-kun. Baja a la cocina cuando estés listo ¿Si?- declaró sonriente, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse de la habitación con un aura alegre rodeándola.

Endou se quedo un rato inmóvil en su cama y se llevo una mano en la mejilla besada.

"Natsumi es rara…" pensó dudoso, el chico no sabía que era el más raro de todos.

Sus ojos se posaron hacia el calendario en la pared cercana, un círculo rojo rodeaba una de las fechas. La letra desprolija y no legible de Endou, había heredado la misma letra que su amado abuelo Daisuke, decía "Torneo Holy Road" Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

Falta poco, muy poco...

* * *

Una vez que terminó de trenzar su cabello, tomó dos lazos rosados y los ató en cada trenza. Levantó la vista hacia el espejo, inspeccionando su aspecto. Vio el moño rosa de su uniforme desarreglado. Al ver eso, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido hace unas semanas.

 _-Espere un momento, Yuuka-chan- la voz demando, tomándola por los hombros._

 _Yuuka inclino la cabeza en confusión, su cara ligeramente enrojecida- ¿Qué sucede, Toramaru-san?_

 _Sin contestar a su pregunta, el chico le tomo el moño rosado de su uniforme y se lo enderezo con gran detalle- ¡Listo! Tenías el moño mal puesto- sonrió satisfecho._

Las mejillas de Yuuka se tornaron rojizas al recordar la poca distancia que los separaba. Los detalles minúsculos de su rostro, sus grandes orbes verdes azulados, el aroma masculino que desprendía, sus...labios...

 _¡No, Yuuka! ¡¿Qué estas pensando?!_ _¡No debería pensar de esa manera sobre Toramaru-san!_ Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar esos vergonzosos pensamientos.

Se fijo en la hora del reloj de su habitación. 7:10. Aun le quedaba tiempo para ir a la preparatoria. Había quedado con su mejor amiga para tomar unas malteadas. _"Conociéndola seguro que llegará más tarde" pensó, la puntualidad no era su mejor característica._

Bajo las frías escaleras de mármol, en dirección a la cocina. Al entrar, vio una pequeña cajita rosa suave con florecitas, un bento. Al acercarse más a la mesa, descubro dos papeles.

 _ **Yuuka.**_

 _ **Vendré tarde esta noche, tengo horas extras en el trabajo. Dejó a Shuya a cargo. No hables con extraños. Cuídate.**_

 _ **Te quiere Papa.**_

 _ **Yuuka.**_

 _ **Llegaré un poco tarde, deje tu caja de bento en la mesada. No hables con extraños ni acosadores y sobretodo mantente alejada de Toramaru. Cuídate.**_

 _ **Hermano.**_

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por su frente al terminar de leer ambas notas. A veces se sorprendía lo tan sobreprotectores que eran los hombre de su familia.

 _El sueño de casarme en algún momento de mi vida se hace cada vez más lejano..._

* * *

-Nee, Hikaru ¿A quién le estás enviando tantos mensajes?- Hikaru cerró el aparato de golpe, miro nerviosamente a su amigo.

-...O-Okaa-San…Me estaba preguntando que quería de comer para la cena-

Kariya clavo sus orbes ámbar en Hikaru, poniéndolo más incomodo- Mmm- zumbo pensativo, sabía de antemano lo pésimo que era mintiendo.

También podía notar como el brillo en los ojos del chico y su expresión llena de felicidad que ponía al estar enfrente de la pantalla de aquel aparato.

A Kariya no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas. Pero ahora, no estaba de humor para investigar la causa de alegría del niño. Tenía otros asuntos de más importancia que atender.

Una vez que llegaron al salón, Hikaru, abrió la puerta corrediza de par en par. No era muy temprano ni muy tarde, ambos no vivían muy lejos, así que se encontraron a mitad de camino.

Al primero que notaron fue a Tsurugi, en el pupitre del fondo, cerca de la ventana. Cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados dándole un aire frío e intocable.

En los asientos de adelante, estaban un grupo de cuatro chicos. Mientras que las dos chicas de la izquierda, no apartaban la mirada de Tsurugi y de vez en cuanto soltaban un suspiro soñador.

Hikaru fue el primero en ir a saludarlo. El joven serio solo asintió en reconocimiento. Kariya sonrió burlesco al captar su mirada. Tsurugi frunció el seño.

Se observaron por unos momentos. Ambos orbes era casi del mismo color, la única diferencia es que uno era más claro y brillante, el otro, era oscuro y opaco. También, compartían la misma línea rayada debajo de los ojos. Este peculiar rasgo les daba un aire peligroso y difícil de tratar.

El niño Kageyama, observaba aquel contacto muy confundido. Preguntándose qué había hecho su amigo para que Tsurugi lo fulminara de esa manera.

-¡Ohayo, Minna!-

Hay una sola persona que era tan ajena para no darse cuenta de aquella pesada atmósfera.

Y esta vez no era Endou sino Tenma Matsukaze.

Hikaru, sonrió aliviado al ver entrar a su capitán junto a Aoi y Shinsuke.

-Ohayo, Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi-san-

-Ohayo Chicos- saludo esta última sonriente- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? -miro hacia Kariya y Tsurugi que con las nuevas presencias, terminaron su concurso de miradas.

La expresión de Kariya se suavizo- Nada importante, Aoi-chan- le dio una breve ojeada a Tsurugi, sus labios de curvaron hacia arriba- Sólo estábamos teniendo un pequeño concurso de miradas ¿Ne?-

El chico no respondió, su atención se enfoco en el cielo cubierto de nubes que amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento. Por suerte, había traído paraguas.

-Ya veo- murmuró la chica, extrañada por su rara actitud.

-¡No se vale! Tsurugi, casi nunca quiere jugar conmigo- vociferó Tenma haciendo pucheros que fueron ignorados como de costumbre-Mal amigo- un aura deprimente se formo a su alrededor.

Shinsuke se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarlo.

\- No te preocupes, Tenma, aun me tienen a mí como tú fiel compañero de juegos –

Tenma se giró hacia el más bajito -Gomen, Shinsuke pero para eso tengo a Sasuke- anunció con orgullo, su estado de ánimo mejorado.

Esta vez el aura deprimente rodeo a un desilusionado Shinsuke. Aoi sonrió con una diminuta gotita de sudor. _De alguna manera sus nombres son parecidos._

* * *

" _Jamás de los jamases me casare… Mi vida se volverá miserable si lo hago"_

Eso era lo que se prometía mentalmente Nishiki Ryouma, dejándose ser sacudido por la mujer que más lo intimidaba en el mundo, además de su madre.

-¡Oye, mujer! ¡No soy una maldita muñeca de trapo para que me andes sacudiendo de esa manera!- trato de deshacerse de su agarre mortal sin éxito.

La furia de Midori aumento- ¡Como si me importara! ¡Es toda tu culpa, si te hubieras levantado más temprano, no perderíamos el bus! ¡Ahora llegaremos tarde!- su fuerte voz había llamado la atención de los individuos que pasaban por ahí.

De todas formas, era inútil reprocharle ese tipo de cosas a Nishiki, jamás en su vida había llegado temprano a un lugar y, a estas alturas, no creía que cambiara.

La joven pelirroja, tampoco era alguien mañanera, al contrario, su nivel de pereza podría ser igual o más que Nishiki. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, a menos que quisiera recibir los atemorizantes retos de su abuela.

En estos momentos, se alegraba de tener un padre tan comprensivo.

Volviendo al tema. En la actualidad, ambos niños están corriendo despavoridos rumbo al instituto. Su condición física no era mala y poseían gran resistencia. Esto era fruto de los entrenamientos con el club de futbol de Nishiki, mientras que en los primeros años de Midori, se había dedicado al club de atletismo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ojeo la hora. 8:45. Faltaban diez minutos para que tocara la campana, anunciando el inicio de clases. Las prácticas matutinas se habían pospuesto para la tarde.

-¡Vamos, se nos acaba el tiempo!- demando Midori, acelerando mas el paso. Nishiki, murmuro "Mujer molesta", luego la tomo de la mano.

 _ **Bump. Bump. Bump.**_

Midori con las mejillas enrojecidas, se dejo arrastrar por su acompañante. Decidió mantenerse callada el resto del camino, tratando de calmar su corazón palpitante.

Llegaron cinco minutos después, se pararon frente a la puerta corrediza con un cartel que decía "Clase 3-A". La abrieron de par en par, obteniendo la atención de los demás presentes. Para su gran suerte, Hitomi-sensei aun no había llegado.

-Ohayo Midori-chan, Ryouma-kun- les dio la bienvenida Akane, una dulce sonrisa pintada en sus labios que su amiga no tardo en corresponder.

-Ohayo, Akane ¿No pasaron lista aun?- pregunto de forma perezosa, tomando asiento al lado de su amiga. Nishiki se sentó detrás de ella.

Akane negó- No, llegaron justo a tiempo ¡Buen trabajo, chicos!- los felicito, era una gran hazaña, después de todo.

El chico de tez morena sonrió con orgullo- ¡Por supuesto! Todo buen samurái va perfeccionando su arte con el tiempo- señalo sabiamente.

Midori frunció el seño- Lo haces sonar como si estuviéramos perdidos desde el principio- lo fulmino con la mirada- Además ni siquiera somos samuráis, imbécil-

-Oye ¡No insultes el arte de los samuráis!-reclamo muy ofendido.

Antes de que la joven pudiera agregar algo mas, ocasionando otra de sus clásicas discusiones. El profesor entro. La clase había comenzado.

Tanto Midori como Nishiki, no podía dejar de pensar en el sentimiento de calidez que sintieron al tomarse de las manos. Aunque jamás lo admitirían.

Mientras que Akane, no podía dejar de admirar la química que desprendían ambos, sus orbes lavanda brillaron de emoción.

* * *

Ninguno de los presentes se animó a romper el pesado silencio que abrumo todo el club.

-Nee Goenji… ¿Por qué cancelamos las prácticas de la mañana? - la voz quejosa de Endou hizo acto de presencia.

La ceja clara de Goenji se movió – Ya te lo dijimos por decima vez, Endou, tenemos que planear la estrategia del equipo para las Holy Road-

Sin embargo, esta respuesta no fue suficiente para acallar las quejas del portero.

-Eso no es necesario, mientras tengas un reluciente balón y una gran determinación como la mía es suficiente- señalo sabiamente.

Goenji se froto las sienes- Aun me pregunto cómo es que te volviste entrenador-

El moreno parpadeo-¿Heh? ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Goenji?

Su amigo solo lo ignoro como de costumbre y dirigió toda su atención a la única mujer presente que se encontraba muy concentrada llenando algunas planillas.

-Haruna ¿Kidou, lo confirmo?-

La mencionada aparto la mirada de su trabajo y lo miro pensativa.

Sus pensamientos rondaban en los hechos sucedidos hace unos días.

 _Onii-chan ¿Es cierto que los primeros oponentes de Raimon en el Torneo, será la Secundaria Teikoku?-_

 _Se formo un pequeño silencio. Kidou cerró los ojos unos momentos, separo los labios, dando su respuesta tan esperada._

 _-Si, es cierto-_

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento._

 _-Ya veo- la voz femenina rompió el silencio-Así que Megane-kun estaba en lo cierto- al ver la expresión interrogante de su hermano, agrego -El me informó sobre los primeros partidos de las Holy Road. Al parecer tiene buenos contactos con algunos encargados de ahí-_

 _A Kidou no le sorprendió esta declaración. Su increíble habilidad con la tecnología, le permitía tener diversos contactos de gran utilidad._

 _-Sin embargo, Oni-chan ¿Por qué hacen que Raimon se enfrente tan pronto a Teikoku? Generalmente, lo harían en partidos posteriores como los anteriores años- Esa cuestión, carcomía a Haruna, desde que supo aquella noticia. Kidou apoyo los codos en su escritorio y entrelazo sus manos._

 _-Al principio, cuando me dieron la noticia, tuve la misma interrogante. Pero poco después, me di cuenta. Hibiki-san quería volver a animar aquella rivalidad entre Raimon y Teikoku que se había deteriorado, al estar el Quinto Sector- una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al recordar esos momentos. Aquel sentimiento de nostalgia no tardó en llegar a su hermana._

 _\- Suena como algo que solo Hibiki-san haría- sonrió divertida - Tal vez, no hay forma que volvamos a esos tiempos- clavo sus oscuros orbes azules en los carmesí de su hermano- Pero sé que Raimon seguirá dando su mejor esfuerzo como siempre. Más estando Endou-san y Goenji-san con nosotros. No perderemos, Oni-chan- Un aura radiante llena de determinación la rodeaba._

 _El chico de rastras sonrió- Por supuesto, no podía esperarlo de otra manera. Sin embargo, la derrota no es una opción para Teikoku. Así que espero un buen partido-_

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio unos segundos, reflexionando en lo antes dicho.

-¡AAH! No puedo esperar para que sean las Holy Road ¡Quiero jugar!- chillo como todo un niño pequeño el ex-portero.

-Tú no juegas, Endou- le recordó, sin expresión, su buen amigo.

-Parece que no los entiendes, Goenji- negó con ligera decepción. Esa acción, hizo hastiar más al ex-delantero- Mis puros sentimientos futboleros se encuentran tallados en los corazones de los chicos- se llevo una mano al pecho dramáticamente- Así que, cuando ellos estén en la cancha, también lo estaré-

Haruna se sintió conmovida por sus palabras- Eso fue tan conmovedor, Endou-san- el chico asintió, orgulloso. Goenji arqueo una ceja.

-Endou… ¿Estuviste viendo otra vez esas series de deportes con frases cursis sobre la amistad y el amor?- al escuchar esta acusación, el moreno, aparto la mirada nervioso.

-Tal vez he visto un poco… ¡Eso no significa que todas mis geniales frases las haya sacado de ahí! ¡El **"Sakka Yarouze"** lo invente yo sólito!-

Tanto Haruna como Goenji le salieron unas gotitas de sudor.

* * *

En lo más alto de un árbol, el pajarito madre de alas amarillentas daba de comer a sus retoños. Sin embargo, la paz que reinaba en aquel lugar fue interrumpida por una estruendosa carcajada, seguida de algunas risitas suaves.

Midori, Akane y Aoi había decidido almorzar ahí, ya que la azotea estaba ocupada. Si bien estaba un poco alejado del establecimiento escolar, cerca de las canchas de Básquet y Voleibol. Proporcionaba una maravillosa vista a los campos de flores del instituto, donde se encontraba el club de jardinería.

La joven pelirroja casi se atraganta con su comida al escuchar como Aoi les contaba como Tenma había comparado a Shinsuke con su adorable perrito, Sasuke.

Akane era menos ruidosa que su amiga, así que de su boca salían pequeñas risitas. Bebió más de su jugo de uva, era su favorito, a diferencia de Aoi que le gustaba más el de ananá y de Midori que amaba el de manzana.

Hablaron sobre demás temas de intereses, también sobre la pastelería que había abierto hace unos días.

Un fuerte viento se levanto, interrumpiendo abruptamente la amena conversación.

Aoi sostuvo su bento mas a su pecho, lo mismo hizo la joven castaña, al mismo tiempo un papel de su bolsillo se deslizó al suelo. Captando la atención de las presentes.

La chica de cabellos azulados lo recogió-¿Qué es esto-

Sus amigas se asomaron a su hombro ojeado el contenido.

 ** _¡Operación conseguir el corazón de Shin-sama!_**

 _ **1)** Evitar tartamudear, sonrojarte e incluso desmayarte ante su presencia._

 ** _2)_** _Hacer un pequeño cambio para llamar su atención. Como soltarte el cabello o ponerte algún prensador adorable._

 ** _3)_** _Conocerlo mejor, buscar si tienen algo en común. Así tendrán tema de conversación y te acercaras más a él._

 ** _4)_** _Convertirse en algo más que conocidos pero no en amigos. No queremos que te termine tomando como solo una buena amiga._

 ** _5)_** _Ir algún lugar especial con él. Se consideraría como una cita._

 ** _6)_** _Una vez cumplidos todos los puntos. Confesarle tus sentimientos._

 ** _¡Buena suerte!_**

-Ah, esto es aquella lista que hicimos…- recordó vagamente Midori.

Akane asintió en acuerdo, escaneado con detalle la hoja. Un poco de calor subió a sus mejillas.

-Akane, ya has completado la mayoría de los punto- contempló Aoi, sonriente- Sólo faltaría la cita y la confesión ¿No?- se dirigió hacia la joven sonrojada que asintió con un dejo de pena.

Midori resoplo- Entonces sólo queda eso...-una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios- Vamos, Akane ¿Y si te le declaras?-

Esta declaración la tomó por sorpresa-¿Heh?-

Su otro amiga le dio una leves palmaditas de ánimo-Midori-chan tiene razón. Te has vuelto más cercana a él, tienen cosas en común. No pierdes nada en intentarlo-

Akane bajo su mirada hacia su regazo, lo sabía que con el tiempo su relación había cambiado. Sin embargo, el torneo Holy Road estaba cerca, como manager y miembro del equipo, no era momento de tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Tampoco quería distraer a su amado con temas tan triviales… _Además no tengo la confianza para confesarme, ahora._

-Está bien, Aoi-chan, Midori-chán...Esperaré un poco más...

La adorable castaña se prometió a si misma declarársele de una vez por todas cuando las Holy Road finalizaran.

Tanto Aoi como Midori suspiraron resignadas.

Aunque eran las menos indicadas para reclamarle, sabiendo que tampoco eran sinceras con sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 _ **El amor es difícil...**_

* * *

Era por esta clase de días, Tobitaka Seiya, se arrepentía de haberse dedicado a atender una tienda de comidas rápidas. No por el trabajo, si no por la clase de personas que tendría que atender.

-...Como te decía, Tobitaka-san ¡Goenji-san está enojado conmigo!- los lloriqueos de Toramaru, resonaron en toda la tienda.

Tobitaka se froto las sienes. Su paciencia estaba al límite.

Hoy como todas las mañanas, abrió el negocio, dando la bienvenida a toda persona que quisiera probar los deliciosos platillos que preparaba. No podía estar más agradecido con el ex- entrenador, Hibiki, por haberle dado esta grandiosa oportunidad.

Lo que parecía ser un día normal y tranquilo, terminó siendo un completo fastidio con la llegada de Toramaru. No hacía más que llorar y quejarse del desprecio que recibía de parte de su más grande ídolo. El ex-delincuente, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer en estos casos. No era la primera vez que consolaba a alguien. Siempre fue bueno dando consejos, escuchando a los demás. Pero, Toramaru, era un caso completamente diferente, cualquier comentario e intento de consuelo, terminaban deprimiéndolo más.

 _"Si no deja de llorar, no me va dejar más opción a recurrir a medidas drásticas" pensó, ojeando unos sartenes sobre la mesada de la cocina._

-¡Hace días que no me habla, siempre que me ve me lanza un balonazo!- señaló hacia su mejilla derecha donde se había formado un gran moretón-¡Ni siquiera me deja tomarle fotos! Le prometí a las fans que les entregaría un ejemplar de Goenji-san durmiendo –

Una gotita de sudor le salió a Tobitaka. _"Goenji-san la tiene difícil pensó sintiendo un poco de lástima._ Después de unos minutos, los lamentos habían cesado. Toramaru, apoyo su mejilla en el mostrador, hundiendo la cabeza en sus brazos. El aura deprimente que lo rodeaba aun no había desaparecido. Tobitaka lo miró con mucha pena. Suspiró.

-Toramaru ¿No tienes alguna idea que podría haber hecho enojar a Goenji-san?- " _Mejor dicho ¿cuál de sus estupideces provocó su enojo?"_

Junto con Hiroto y Fubuki, Goenji, era uno de los chicos más comprensivos y pacientes, no era fácil hacerlo enfadar.

-No lo sé...- respondió Toramaru después de unos segundos.

-Me lo imaginaba- resoplo el ex- delincuente. El chico era ajeno a todo lo que hacía, podía cometer el peor error de su vida y jamás se daría cuenta- ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste antes de que, Goenji-san, actuará de esa manera?

-Mmm...- tarareo pensativo- Recuerdo que Saginuma-san me dijo que Goenji-san estaría entrenando a Raimon junto con Endou-san y no estaría en toda la temporada con nosotros. A penas supe eso, fui corriendo hacia la casa de Goenji-san para rogarle que no me abandonara-

-¿Y?- insistió el otro, ignorando la última parte.

-Goenji-san, justo salía, le insistí todo lo que pude. Hasta que Yuuka-chan hizo acto de presencia- la mención de un nuevo personaje, ánimo los oídos de Tobitaka- Ella, se veía muy *moe con su uniforme- los orbes verdes de Toramaru brillaron-Pero, tenía la corbata mal colocada. Como fiel amigo y fan de Goenji-san. No podía permitir que alguien tan linda, como Yuuka-chan, vaya algún lugar con esas pintas. Así que acomode su corbata. Goenji-san tenía una gran aura negra a su alrededor y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba en el suelo con un balón en el rostro-

Al terminar de escuchar el relato, Tobitaka, se dio una palmada en el rostro.

-Te lo buscaste- declaró sin expresión.

-¿Qué...? ¿Que, quiere decir con eso, Tobitaka-san?- cuestionó confuso.

Tobitaka volvió a suspirar _¿Qué tan despistado podría llegar hacer?_

Todos sabían, bueno, casi todos. Sabían que lo más sagrado para Goenji, además de su cabello, era su hermana. Cualquiera que se acercara a ella, sufriría las consecuencias. _"El síndrome de hermano obsesivo sobreprotector de hermanas, igual que Kidou"_

-Escucha, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es dejar que las cosas se calmen- aconsejo sabiamente- Y ni se te ocurra, para nada, acercarte a Yuuka ¿Lo comprendes?-

Toramaru quedó unos momentos en silencio. Hasta que algo en su mente hizo clic, sus ojos se iluminaron. -¡Lo entiendo!- se levanto de golpe del asiento- ¡Tiene toda, la razón! En este tipo de casos, la única que me puede ayudar… es ¡Yuuka-chan!

Si, no había entendido nada, de lo que le había aconsejado su amigo.

-Espera ¿Qué...?- lo miro confuso.

-No se preocupe, Tobitaka-San ya ha hecho suficiente- dejo dinero sobre la mesa- Quédese con el cambio ¡Muchas gracias!- Como una ráfaga de viento, salió corriendo, dejando a un aturdido Tobitaka. Cuestionando la integridad mental de su amigo.

* * *

 _Al parecer va llover._ Akane miro hacia el cielo nubloso.

Después que la practica finalizará, se despidió de sus amigas y se desvío del camino habitual para ir a buscar el encargo de flores que su madre le había pedido. Siguiendo las instrucciones del pequeño mapa que Akari, le dio, llegó a su destino.

Enseguida fue atendida por una señora de mayor edad, con una gran sonrisa que mostraba las diminutas arrugas de los ojos. El encargo era especialmente de *Azucenas, *Gardenias y *Campanillas.

Así que, una vez que recibió el cajón lleno de dicha mercancía, retomó su camino, directo a casa. Sus pensamientos rondaban en los cuatro días que faltaban para que comenzaran las Holy Road.

Sintió una sensación húmeda en su mejilla, luego otra en su cabello. Gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, una tras otra. Estaba lloviendo. Akane abrió el paraguas lavanda que traía y lo abrió. Aunque le dificultaba por el cajón que tenía en las manos. Se tambaleo un poco. No vio a tiempo, el pequeño charco de agua que se había formado en acera. Se resbalo, lo que más temía era dañar las flores, así que soltó el paraguas, enfocándose en su protección. Pero grata fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse con una mano que sujetó el cajón de madera antes de que se derrumbara, la otra mano tomó su muñeca, estabilizándola.

Sus bellos orbes amatista se reunieron con unos marrones cálidos que tanto adoraba.

El fuerte viento el paraguas en el suelo fue arrasado por él, suspendiéndose en el aire para luego caer abruptamente al suelo, haciéndose trizas.

El destino le tenía preparado más y más sorpresas…

* * *

 **Omake-** Especial Endumi. Endou & Natsumi.

Endou Mamoru, ex-portero y capitán de Inazuma Leyenda, jugador profesional y un gran icono en el mundo del fútbol. Se ha enfrentado a "alienígenas", demonios, ángeles, a los jugadores más fuertes del todo mundo.

Sin embargo, actualmente pasaba por un gran dilema, uno que por primera vez no estaba relacionado con el deporte que tanto amaba, tampoco con los *Kapas que tanto lo atemorizaban.

No, era algo mucho más complejo. Algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de encontrar la solución. Así que fue con las dos personas que serian capaces de resolver este enorme dilema.

-Goenji, Kidou necesito su ayuda- miro hacia sus dos amigos que se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar.

Kidou se acomodo los lentes-Esta bien, Endou. Pero primero-

-¿Porque nos dijiste que si no veníamos de inmediato a tu casa, te suicidarías con la comida de Natsumi?- terminó Goenji, mostrándole el móvil donde estaba el mensaje.

 _ **De: Endou.**_

 _ **Para: Goenji**_

 _ **Necesito que me ayudes, si no vienes de inmediato. Me suicidare con la comida de hace un mes de Natsumi ¡Te espero!**_

-También me llegó el mismo mensaje- informó Kidou.

Hace unas horas, Endou, necesitado de ayuda, mando dos mensajes de auxilio a Kidou y Goenji, no les quedo otra que dejar todo lo que estaban haciendo e ir a la casa de su amigo.

-¡Oh vamos, chicos! Sólo fue una pequeña bromilla Además estoy tan acostumbrado a la comida de Natsumi que me volví inmune a ella- el moreno sonrió de forma despreocupada.- Totalmente ajeno, a la mirada fulminante que le mandaba ambos chicos- Bueno como les decía. Necesito que me ayuden-

-Si es sobre dinero, ahora no tengo, Fudou volvió a robarlo de mi cuenta- interrumpió Kidou.

Endou parpadeo confundido-W-No es eso-

-Si son otros de tus ridículos planes, entonces no cuentes conmigo- esta vez interrumpió Goenji.

-¡¿Cómo que "ridículos"?! ¡Mis planes son fantásticos!- protesto el ex portero ofendido.

Ambos lo miraron de mala manera. _Son ridículos y siempre terminan mal_.

-Bueno si ya dejaron de interrumpirme. Les diré la verdadera razón del porque los llamé aquí- ninguno lo interrumpió esta vez, Endou prosiguió- Hace varios días que Natsumi actúa raro y no sé porque...-

El ex delantero levantó una ceja-¿Rara...?-

-¿A qué te refieres, Endou?- pregunto el chico de lentes.

Por lo que sabían, la más cuerda y madura de la relación era Natsumi. Sin ella, estaban seguros que la vida del moreno seria un completo caos.

-No lo sé- murmuró Endou, inseguro- Hace varios días que me evita, no me despide ni me da la bienvenida con besos en la mejillas. Cuando la intento besar aparta el rostro, cuando le digo que la quiero, se queda callada, ni siquiera dormimos acurrucado como antes, porque arma un muro de almohadas de por medio- lloriqueo como todo niño pequeño cuando le arrebatan su paleta favorita.

Por estas simples razones, ambos chicos tienden a ignorar los llantos y quejas de su amigo, por lo molesto que podría llegar hacer.

-Escucha, Endou ¿Cuando fue que Natsumi empezó a evitarte de esa manera?- cuestionó Goenji, tratando de buscar una solución al problema.

-Mmm- zumbo pensativo- Fue después de nuestro cuarto aniversario-

Kidou se acomodo las gafas, provocando que una de las lentes brillaran- Recuerdas alguna acción que hiciste para ocasionar esa clase de reacción?-

\- Mmm...No- se escogió de hombros, acurrucándose más en el sillón.

El ex-delantero suspiro. Sabía de antemano que su amigo era muy denso y ajeno a todo lo obvio. Principalmente en temas no relacionados con el fútbol

\- ¿Acaso le dijiste algo que casi nunca dices y que la tomó por sorpresa?-

Los orbes marrones del chico interrogado se ampliaron en realización- Ahora que recuerdo...esa noche después de que termináramos de comer- hizo una mueca- Nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala para ver una serie de fútbol que tanto me gusta- su expresión se iluminó al recordar aquella serie- Luego, nos fuimos a dormir pero antes le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije algo…em ¿Qué era…?

Kidou y Goenji compartieron una mirada pensativa, tenían una leve idea de que podría ser aquella palabra- Endou ¿Le dijiste…"Te amo"? ¿No?-cuestiono Goenji.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar esas palabras tan familiares- ¡Si, justo eso dije!

El chico rubio quiso darse una palmada en la frente por la estupidez de su amigo.

Kidou volvió a hablar, antes de que el moreno recibiera alguna agresión de parte de Goenji.

-En resumen, el problema aquí fue ese "Te amo" sorpresivo-

Al ver la expresión confundida de Endou, Goenji aclaro- Escucha, Endou. Por más que puedan aparentar que ese tipo de palabras no le afectan en nada, por dentro les avergüenza un poco, los chicos también pasamos por lo mismo

-Tu confesión la tomó por sorpresa, por eso no lo correspondió en el momento y te evita porque esta avergonzada. Tú sabes que alguien como Natsumi, no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de gestos cariñosos- añadió Kidou sabiamente.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué no está enojada conmigo?- pregunto Endou con estupidez, los dos chicos asintieron-Así que ese balón de futbol, no se equivocaba-

 _Ellos nunca me fallan._ Pensó sonriente, no noto las miradas confusas que le mandaban sus amigos.

-De todos modos, me voy. Toramaru me está esperando y si no llegó en 30 minutos, entrará en pánico- dijo Goenji con leve frustración. _Un Toramaru en ese estado sería capaz de hacer cualquier locura_.

El chico de lentes agrego- Yo también. La empresa Pingüinos Asociados no se mantendrá por si sola- además había dejado a Haruna con Sakuma y Fudou, no se fiaba para nada de este último.

* * *

En la empresa Kidou pingüinos asociados, mejor dicho [EKPA]

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Fudou. _Seguro que Kidou está pensando mal de mi otra vez._ Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios. _**Ya se las cobraría cuando volviera.**_ Sakuma y Haruna compartieron una mirada confundida. Preguntándose qué clase de cosas perversas pasarían por su retorcida mente.

* * *

El picaporte de la puerta hizo un breve clic, abriéndose. Natsumi entró, apartándose su largo mechón anaranjado. Escaneo la entrada minuciosamente. _No hay ningún rastro de Mamoru-kun._ Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Camino lentamente hacia la sala de estar para dejar su bolso. Sin embargo, se sorprendió por la falta de iluminación en el lugar. Levantó una ceja. _Endou siempre se olvida de apagar las luces._ Dio un par de pasos a ciegas en busca del interruptor de la luz.

Soltó un respingo al sentir como dos pares de brazos se enroscando en su cintura, arrastrándola a algo suave, el sillón de la sala.

Se removió incómoda, tratando de deshacerse de ese agarre. Su mente entró en pánico pensando que una persona con malas intenciones había logrado entrar a su casa.

Le pego un codazo a lo que suponía que era su rostro. Provocando que soltara su agarre, escucho leves queridos de dolor. Con rapidez corrió hacia el interruptor y lo prendió.

-¿Mamoru...kun?

Ahí en el suelo, agarrándose de la nariz ensangrentada, soltando algunos lloriqueos de dolor estaba Endou.

 **Varios minutos después...**

-Lo siento mucho, Mamoru-kun- se disculpó por sexta vez Natsumi, mientras presionaba con una bolsa de hielo la zona lesionada.

-¡Itte!- lloriqueo al sentir una oleada de dolor.

La mujer dejo de poner presión, murmurando otra disculpa. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sólo se escuchaban los quejidos del niño herido.

-¿Por qué me sorprendiste de esa manera?- interrogó mordaz la bella pelirroja.

El moreno empezó a entrar en pánico. Lo habían atrapado. -Ah eso...eso fue... ¿Estaba jugando a las escondidas?- apartó la mirada nervioso.

Natsumi entrecerró los ojos. De los años que estaban juntos, sabía lo pésimo que era mintiendo-¿Con las luces apagadas?- se cruzo de brazos.

Endou maldijo mentalmente, a veces se olvidaba de lo astuta y perspicaz que era

-Mamoru-kun ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto seria la joven.

El chico posó sus orbes en su regazo- ¿Qué sucede contigo, Natsumi?... Por que la única que esta evitándome y actúa raro eres tu- orbes marrones cálidos se reunieron con los aturdidos caramelos.

-M-Mamoru-kun... ¿D-De que hablas?- jugueteo con unos de sus mechones, evitando los ojos del chico.

Endou resoplo, sin dejar de observarla. Su nariz había dejado de sangrar. -Siempre haces eso...- señaló el gesto nervioso que estaba haciendo- Cuando estas mintiendo.

De inmediato, la joven soltó el mechón, sin aun mirarlo a los ojos.

Una pisca de tristeza paso por los orbes del chico- Natsumi... me dirás ¿Qué está mal?

Natsumi, intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse atrapar por su carita de perrito mojado.

-Yo...no-Su ojos eran tapados por sus hilos anaranjados. Endou no era capaz de ver su expresión-No es tu culpa, Mamoru-kun- agrego-Es sólo que...- levanto su rostro mostrando sus mejillas sonrojadas- Me avergüenzo...cuando dices ese tipo de confesiones-

Endou inclino más su cabeza- ¿Cómo qué?-

El rostro de Natsumi se volvió un tono más oscuro de rojo- E-Eso...T-Te amo- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Heh? No te oigo- exclamó estúpidamente.

-Eso...- el rojo se volvía cada vez más oscuro-¡Te amo!

Los ojos del chico de ampliaron por su inesperado arrebato. "Así que era eso. Goenji, Kidou y el balón sabiondo tenían razón. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

-Lo siento- murmuro apenada-Es sólo que ese tipo de cosas me avergüenzan decirlo en voz alta- se llevó una mano a sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Natsumi desde muy pequeña se había criado en una casa de gran sustento económico. Era hija única, su padre trabajaba y nunca conoció a madre por distintas razones que ahora no quisiera recordar. Algunas criadas le hacían compañía pero también tenían que ocuparse de los quehaceres de la casa. Se acostumbro a esa vida, a esa clase de cariño recibido, distinto de los demás. Nunca se quejó, ya que era esencial que mantenga esa imagen de perfección.

Sintió un peso extra en su hombro izquierdo. Endou recargo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello. Captando el dulce aroma a fresas que desprendía de su cabello.

-Mamoru-kun- Se quedaron en silencio compartiendo ese momento íntimo.

 _ **-Te amo-**_

Los orbes acaramelados de la joven se ampliaron ante tal sorpresiva declaración.

Una sensación de calidez en su corazón. Aquella que sólo sentía con él.

Con Endou no tenía que ser perfecto ni mantener una imagen falsa. Sólo con él. Podía actuar de esa manera.

 _-Srita. Natsumi Raimon acepta como esposo al Sr. Endou Mamoru. Amarlo, respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-_

 _Natsumi lo miró a esos ojos llenos de esperanza y amor. No tuvo que pensarlo más, desde hace tiempo que se había decidido, sabía que jamás se arrepentirás de aquella decisión._

 _-Si-_

Le devolvió el abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Y-Yo también... _ **Te amo**_ -

Aunque no era capaz de perder la vergüenza que le daba aun.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Quince avo capítulo terminado! Lamento el gran y enorme retraso.

Casi 6 semanas enteras sin publicar nada.

Como verán tanto el estudio como los exámenes me dificulta actualizar como antes.

 **Les vuelvo a recordar que no abandonare este fic. Si, alguna vez llega a pasar que no puedo seguir continuándolo, les avisare. Pero por ahora, eso no pasara.**

El capítulo de hoy, lo hice más largo y con mas descripciones.

El próximo capítulo será el comienzo de las Holy Road, el primer partido de Raimon vs Teikoku. Espero que les haya gustado el omake **Endumi** , uno de los emparejamientos que los tenía olvidados. Más adelante, agregare mas parejas. Pienso escribir un especial, donde relate como fue la boda entre Endou y Natsumi.

Nuestra adorable protagonista se encuentra con el dueño de sus pensamientos, Shin-sama ¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Quién es la persona que envía tantos mensajes Hikaru? ¿A que se deberá el mal humor de Kariya? ¿Qué sucesos nos esperarán en las Holy Road? Lo sabrán todo en el próximo capitulo.

 **Aclaración:**

 ***Kappas:** Los kappa son criaturas mitológicas y espíritus que según la cultura japonesa, viven en lagos.

 ***Azucenas:** En el lenguaje de las flores significa **"Corazón inocente"**

 ***Campanillas** : En el lenguaje de las flores significa **"Esperanza"**

 ***Gardenias:** En el lenguaje de las flores significa **"Amor secreto"**

¡Gracias a todos los lectores por leer este fic! Agradezco a **Maria Violet,** **Alita210100** **,** **Annie Luna & ****xXShugarRushCuteXx**

¡Les deseo una hermosa semana!

 **Próximo capítulo: Holy Road Actualización: Pronto.**


	16. Holy Road-Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Capítulo** **XVI: Holy Road- Parte I**

* * *

 _El amor a veces es como el mar, tiene un principio pero nunca un final…_

* * *

El mar es **inmenso** , no tiene _**fin,**_ es **arrasador** porque arrastra todo a su paso.

Como decía su entrenador " _es preferible estar rodeado de tiburones asesinos que de mujeres enojadas"._

Bueno, _**el**_ no era el mejor consejero en temas amorosos, jamás había tenido una relación sería con una chica, más bien, parecía evitarlas como si fueran algún tipo de bacteria contagiosa

 _ **-Nozaki, aléjate de mí-**_

-¡S-Sakura-chan!-

La roseta se sobresalto, sus ojos celestes se posaron en los orbes preocupados de su amiga-Konoha-chan ¿Qué paso?- sonrió apenada.

Estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la noto.

La pequeña se froto las manos nerviosamente- E-El entrenador nos llamo a todos-

Sakura asintió-¡Entendido!- se puso de pie, sacudiendo la arena de su ropa. Estaba distraída mirando el mar que perdió por completo el sentido del tiempo.

-Vamos Konoha-chan- le dijo sonriente, caminando rumbo al gimnasio.

-Si…-murmuro dudosa- S-Sakura-chan... ¿Estás Bien?

La mencionada se detuvo abruptamente-¿Porque no habría de estarlo?-

Morimura se quedo en silencio un momento como dudando en responder.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Enserio!- insistió nuevamente Sakura- No hay nadade qué preocuparte ¿Si?

Cuando la rosada mentía, su sonrisa se volvía forzosa, por supuesto la mayoría no se daba cuenta pero alguien tan observadora como Konoha lo notaba.

-Bueno... –asintió dudosa, si su amiga no quería decirle, no iba presionarla.

Ambas siguieron su camino, con cada pisaba dejaban un rastro de huellas en la arena. Los rayos soleados enfocados en las letras talladas en la madera que decía _"Secundaria Omihara"._

* * *

Haruna se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y se acomodó los lentes. A lo largo de los años, su vista se había deteriorado un poco y era estrictamente necesario que usara los lentes para leer como también ver objetos de cerca. Dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y se estiró un poco, mirando las agujas del reloj, pensativa.

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Endou-san?-

Mañana daría comienzo las Holy Road. Como entrenador y responsable del equipo, Endou se encargaría de avisarle al director y obtener su permiso.

Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda al recordar a ese hombre. Sólo esperaba que al moreno le salgan bien las cosas.

Pero no era nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta el desprecio que sentía el director hacia el club de Raimon. Haruna recuerda que todas las veces que Endou iba a hablar volvía enfurecido. Estaba segura que si tuviera un balón a mano, ya le habría marcado el rostro a ese testarudo hombre.

-Endou estará bien, no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a esa clase de personas- la voz tranquila de Goenji rompió el silencio. En sus manos cargaba con una gran pila de papeles que los colocó sin ningún problema en el escritorio.

Haruna asintió, dándole la razón y miró con recelo la pila de papeles que traía. Suspiro. _Aun quedaban más._

Goenji sonrió divertido al ver esa reacción-No te preocupes, te daré una mano con ellos-

Los ojos de la mayor se iluminaron- ¿De verdad, Goenji-san?

El asintió. _Aunque prefería jugar fútbol que estar sentado llenando unos papeles que seguramente nadie leería, no podía dejarle todo el trabajo a Haruna._

-¡Muchas gracias!- sonrió aliviada.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. _Además si no la ayudó, Endou tampoco lo hará_.

Con este último pensamiento, se pusieron a trabajar. Ambos estaban frente al otro y poca distancia los separaba.

Haruna trazó la última corrección de aquel papel y decidió observar lo que hacía su compañero. Los rayos del sol lo iluminaba, pequeños hilos rubios caían por su rostro concentrado en el formulario. Trazo con los ojos el contorno de su rostro. Apoyo la mejilla derecha en su mano y lo observó con más atención.

Siempre supo que Goenji-san era apuesto, su belleza no era como la de Hiroto o Fubuki pero era única a su manera.

 _ **Y le gustaba.**_

El zumbido vibrador irrumpió la concentración. Goenji sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y comprobó el mensaje.

-¿Qué sucede, Goenji-san?- cuestionó curiosa Haruna-¿Acaso es Toramaru-san?- Goenji se quedo unos segundos releyendo el mensaje, luego lo cerró, reuniéndose con los ojos de su compañera-No te preocupes, no es nada –

Una gotita de sudor se realizó por la mejilla de la joven _. Goenji-san se está haciendo el misterioso de nuevo._

-¿Entonces, Toramaru-san, no lo está molestando como siempre?-cuestionó dudosa Haruna.

El ex-delantero estrecho los ojos-No, últimamente ha estado bastante calmado- fulmino con la mirada la pila de informes a su lado- La que está actuando raro es Yuuka-

La pequeña Otonashi parpadeo -¿Yuuka-chan?-

-Si, está muy distraída, a veces suspira mirando la nada, chilla como un conejillo de Indias y se exalta por cada detalle- resoplo.

Los pensamientos de Haruna entraron en corto circuito. _Como Goenji-san la esta describiendo suena como alguien que esta..._

-¿Qué pasa, Haruna?- frunció el seño. Ahora que lo pensaba ella también estaba actuando raro. Haruna apartó la mirada nerviosa - N-Nada. Tal vez, Yuuka-chan este pasando por esa edad, se vuelve más sensibles, Goenji-san-

-Puede ser...- asintió pensativo el hermano mayor.

La puerta del club se abrió abruptamente, mostrando a un Endou Mamoru enojado. -Malditos viejos arrugados ¡No tienen idea de lo maravilloso que es el fútbol!-

-¿Endou-san?- lo llamo dudosa la mánager con una pequeña gota de sudor.

Goenji suspiro cuando su amigo se ponía así, no había forma de calmarlo. Era en estas situaciones en donde recurría a su arma maestra.

Antes de que nuestro moreno preferido se diera cuenta, se encontraba en el suelo con un gran chichón, cortesía del ex-delantero de fuego.

Haruna fue rápidamente a socorrerlo-¡Endou-san! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-B-Balones- respondió viendo estrellitas.

Goenji sonrió sin una pisca de remordimiento. _Eso siempre funciona._

* * *

Kirino estrecho los ojos en su amigo, había algo diferente en él.

Como de costumbre un aura serena y relajante lo rodeaba pero lucía más alegre de lo normal.

 _¿Serán imaginaciones suyas?_

A unos pasos más alejados de ellos, se podía divisar un grupo bastante familiar. Midori discutiendo con Nishiki. A su lado dos managers compartían una sonrisa divertida. Mientras que el dúo maniático del fútbol hablaban entusiasmados sobre las Holy Road.

-Ohayo, Shindou-sempai, Kirino-sempai- la voz animada de Aoi les dio la bienvenida. Tenma y Shinsuke los saludaron de la misma manera.

-Ohayo, chicos- saludo Kirino.

-Veo que la mayoría ya está aquí- señalo Shindou con una suave sonrisa.

-¡Hai! Kurama-sempai, Hamano-sempai y Hayami-sempai también- anuncio Shinsuke.

Shindou tarareo pensativo. El flash de una cámara atrajo su atención. Miro hacia Akane en sus manos tenía el aparato que siempre acostumbrada llevar. Como reflejo, le sonrió, provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas y bajo la mirada apenada. Apretó nerviosamente la cámara, después de lo que había pasado ayer, era incapaz de verle la cara.

 _Las gotas de agua caían, una tras otra formando uno que otro charco._

 _No parece tener intenciones de detenerse._

 _Akane suspiro con las mejillas enrojecidas, su cabello estaba un poco mojado al igual que su ropa. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Shindou. Si bien no estaba tan mojado como ella, había rastros de agua en su uniforme. En sus manos llevaba el cajón grande de flores que a pesar de la negativa de la joven._

 _Después de que se encontraron y de darse cuenta que su paraguas lila favorito había quedado destrozado por el viento. Sin paraguas, ya no sería capaz de protegerse de la lluvia. El joven pianista acababa de salir de sus clases de piano que tenía todas las tardes, por supuesto, había verificado el pronóstico y ya sabía de las lluvias torrenciales de esta tarde, así que traía paraguas._

 _En el camino le sorprendió ver a una joven familiar a punto de tropezarse y fue a ayudarla. Ambos se encontraban debajo del techo de una tienda, esperando a que la lluvia cesara._

 _Un pequeño escalofrío paso por la espalda de la joven y se cruzó de brazos tratando de dar calor al cuerpo. Hasta que sintió la superficie de una tela caliente sobre sus hombros. Shindou le dio una suave sonrisa, provocando que su corazón diera un brinco._

 _-Tienes frío ¿No? Puedes tenerlo- ofreció amable._

 _Akane apartó la mirada sonrojada- P-Pero S-Shin-sama-_

 _-Está bien, estoy bien, no me molesta la lluvia- miró con expresión distante hacia las lluvias._

 _La joven parpadeo- ¿Le gusta la lluvia, Shin-sama?_

 _El moreno asintió- De alguna manera, me dan una sensación de tranquilidad- cerró los ojos- Me gusta, el sonido de las gotas caer, el de los charcos cuando son pisados, disfruto la tonada que transmiten-_

 _Shin-sama es tan profundo. Pensó maravillada. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se fue apagando a ver su la expresión distante. Los orbes de la joven castaña se ampliaron_

 _-¿S-Shin-sama...?_

 _El volvió en si al escucharla y posó sus ojos en ella._

 _-Gomen, me perdí en mis pensamientos- le dio una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Akane asintió levemente ¿Desde cuándo Shin-sama se veía tan... triste? Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, la lluvia comenzaba a ceder, poco a poco se volvía más suave. La pequeña castaña se sentía bastante deprimida._

 _Por fin que había conseguido un momento a solas con su adorado, las cosas se habían vuelto muy incómodas y no sabía cómo terminar con esa incomodidad._

 _-Amor secreto ¿heh?_

 _Akane pegó un brinco alarmada, sus mejillas se coloreados con rapidez ¿Acaso la había descubierto...?_

 _Se giró robóticamente, esperando lo peor, pero en su lugar se topó con una hermosa escena._

 _Shindou sostenía en una de sus manos, una bella gardenia blanca, de las que había pedido para el encargo de flores. Shin-sama parece un príncipe. Si sólo hubiera llevado su cámara._

 _-¿Akane? La mencionada salió de su ensoñación_

 _\- ¡Hai! –_

 _-En el lenguaje de las flores, las gardenias significan "Amor secreto" ¿Me equivoco?- mencionó el pianista, girando la flor._

 _Akane asintió aturdida ante tal belleza- Shin-sama ¿Sabe del lenguaje de flores? Shindou asintió con una pequeña sonrisa -A mi madre le gustan, es muy dedicada a su jardín, y muchas veces me ha contado sobre ellas._

 _-Ya veo-murmuro la castaña, sus dedos jugueteaban con el borde de la tela en sus hombros- Okaa-san una vez me contó una historia sobre las gardenias. Hace mucho tiempo, una apuesto Príncipe se había enamorado a primera vista de una dulce doncella que trabajaba en el Castillo. Ese amor era mal visto por su familia, así que lo mantenían en secreto. Sin embargo, el Príncipe tenía un compromiso arreglado con una princesa del país vecino. La relación no se podía mantener más a escondidas. Así que, un día antes del casamiento, la doncella decidió abandonar el Castillo. El príncipe lo entendió, se casó y vivió la vida planeada que tanto querían sus padres. Todas las noches le enviaba a la doncella una bella flor blanca que sólo crecía en su reino, para que lo recuerde siempre y jamás se olvide de lo mucho que la amo. La doncella nunca olvidó, y como recuerdo de ese gran amor, su primera hija llevo el nombre de Gardellia, derivada de aquella flor que recordaba el amor de ambos- terminó con una dulce sonrisa._

 _-Te gustan ese tipo de historias ¿No?- sonrió divertido Shindou._

 _Akane asintió con las mejillas enrojecidas._

 _La expresión de Shindou se suavizo-Me gusta estar contigo, Akane-_

 _El corazón de nuestra protagonista dio un vuelco, latiendo con más fuerza. Chillo internamente ¿En qué momento esto se convirtió en un escena salida de un manga shojo? E-Entonces... ¿Esta es la escena de la c-confesión?_

 _El lugar y el ambiente son muy similares ¿Acaso esté era el momento indicado para decirle sus sentimientos? Después de todo, la lista ya casi se había completado, tal vez este encuentro ¿Podía contar como una cita? Sacudió la cabeza para ambos lados ¡No! ¿No sería algo muy apresurado? Pero ¿Que otro momento como este tendré? Es imposible para mí pedirle una cita a Shin-sama. Seguro se desmayaría antes de pedírselo._

 _-¿Akane?_

 _Entonces ¿Que debería hacer?... ¿Cómo vería luego a Shin-sama a la cara? No había forma que después de esto actuará como siempre...además si soy rechazada... Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos deprimentes. Sintió un roce en su hombro. Sus orbes lilas se reunieron con los de su amor platónico._

 _-Akane ¿Qué pasa?_

 _La castaña enrojeció, sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces._

 _-N-No es nada, Shin-sama._

 _Shindou frunció el seño- ¿Segura?_

 _-S-Si- tartamudeo apartando la mirada. Se quedaron en completo silencio por unos minutos, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia que poco a poco iba cesando. -Oh...parece que ha dejado de llover- señaló Shindou al cielo nublado sin rastro de gotas._

 _Akane observó el cielo. Eso significaba que su adorado tiempo con Shin-sama había llegado a su fin. Suspiró._

 _-Supongo que deberíamos ir yendo- reflexionó el chico- Si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa, Akane-_

 _Pero ella enseguida rechazó la oferta-N-No es necesario, Shin-sama. Mi casa esta a unas cuadras de aquí_

 _El moreno fruncio los labios, a punto de decir algo pero la castaño volvió a hablar._

 _\- Esta bien, Shin-sama, ya ha hecho suficiente, arigato gozaimasu*- hizo una pequeña reverencia, rápidamente tomó el cajón de flores de sus manos y le devolvió la chaqueta, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos._

 _Shindou sólo la vio partir con expresión pensativa. Estaba seguro que ella le quería decir algo pero... ¿Qué será?_

 _Akane observó, distante, la bella gardenia del cajón de flores. Aun no era el momento,_ _ **su amor secreto tendría que esperar un poco más.**_

Kirino parpadeo, observando minuciosamente la reacción de ambos ¿Acaso...? No, no puede ser más sabiendo que Shindou...

 _-Shindou... ¿Qué piensas sobre ella?- pregunto repentinamente Kirino._

 _El chico dejo de beber el té e inclino la cabeza en confusión-¿"Ella"?-_

 _Kirino resoplo ¿Cuán despistado podría ser? -Sobre Akane, Idiota-_

 _Shindou se quedo en silencio, estaba acostumbrado a los "idiotas" irracionales de su amigo, así que no le afectaba._

 _-Mmm- tarareo pensativo. De alguna manera esto me suena familiar- Bueno, no es como las demás, es única y autentica- empezó a revolver con la cuchara su tasa- Me gustan esa clase de chicas-_

 _Los orbes de su amigo se ampliaron-¡¿Gustar?!¡Como….!- antes de decir algo mas, Shindou lo interrumpió._

 _-Quiero decir que me agrada, además admiro su habilidad para sacar fotos-_

Suspiró, no hay forma que sea eso, después de todo su amigo no dejaba de ser...

 _ **Un idiota.**_

* * *

Tanto Hamano como Hayami estaban acostumbrados a las rarezas de sus compañeros de equipo. Hasta se podía decir que, junto con Ichino y Aooyama, eran los más normales.

Por esa misma razón, al ver a Kurama, golpear las taquillas con una aura amenazante a su alrededor, no era nada nuevo para ellos.

-Ne ¿No deberíamos detenerlo? Si sigue así, hará un agujero- le susurró Hamano a su amigo.

Hayami se acomodó los lentes- No creo que sea conveniente acercarnos, menos si está en "ese" estado-

A ambos le salió una gotita de sudor. Unos minutos después, Kurama se calmó y se sentó en una de las bancas, fulminando con la mirada su móvil. Al ver que el club se volvía una zona segura de nuevo, el dúo miedoso se le acerco.

-K-Kurama-kun... ¿Qué paso?- pregunto inseguro Hayami.

Como respuesta, Kurama clavo sus fríos orbes oscuros en él. Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda del chico de lentes.

-¿Vez? Es mejor que lo dejemos, no se ve como alguien amistoso- señalo Hamano, asustado.

Mejor dicho, _Kurama nunca lució como alguien amistoso_.

-E-Entonces ¿Qué haremos? No podemos dejarlo así, podría abollar las taquillas- susurro de vuelta Hayami, aterrado.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? Apenas nos acerquemos, descargara toda su ira en nosotros- agregó Hamano,

Ambos chillaron de sólo pensarlo. Preferían mil veces recibir los reproches de Shindou que los sacudones violentos de un furioso Kurama.

-Oye ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?- la voz afilada del delantero serpiente los interrumpió. _Maldición._ Se lamentaron ambos. Deberían haber escapado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

-N-No es nada, K-Kurama-kun- Tartamudeo miserablemente el chico de lentes. Su mirada oscura y penetrante lo intimidaba de gran manera- S-Solo hablábamos de...de...

Kurama estrechó los ojos- ¿De qué?

Hayami estaba a punto de desmayarse del miedo. Sin embargo como un caballero de Blanca armadura, Hamano fue a socorrerlo.

-¡De Minamisawa! De eso hablábamos- se rio nervioso, frotándose la nuca-Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada el ¿Sabes algo, Kurama?-

 _ **-¿Hah**_ **?** ¿Porque tengo que saber sobre ese imbécil? Por mi que se ahogue en el mar y que sea comida para serpientes venenosas- mascullo de forma amenazante con una gran aura oscura a su alrededor.

 _Creo que no fue una buena idea_. No puedo evitar lamentarse Hayami al verlo en ese Estado. En vez de calmarlo, sólo provocaron más su ira.

Hamano, el principal detonante de todo el problema sudaba a mares _¿Are? ¿Qué hice mal?_

* * *

 **Risas. Risas ruidosas.**

-Ne ¿Escuchaste que el novio de Arisa-chan está jugando a dos puntas?-

-Si lo escuché. Pero Arisa-chan también hace de las suyas... escuché que tenía algo con Takumi-sempai-

-¿De verdad? Pensé que Mashiro-sempai estaba con él

-Sí, sí, parece que se están engañando mutuamente ¿No creen?

-Siento pena por Mashiro-san

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pupitre tratando sin éxito acallar esas voces.

Cuando empezaban con su tema favorito. **Los chismes**. Hablar de los demás de forma retorcida sin molestarse si eso podría lastimar al otro. **Perras insensibles**.

 _-Ne ¿Aquella chica de cabellos verdosos no es la famosa Mino tauro de Iwashiro?- -¡¿Heh?! No puede ser ¿Había alguien como "ella" en nuestra clase?-_

 _-Kyaaa que miedo-_

 _-¡¿Por qué una matona como ella, está con nosotros?!_

 _Apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de retener todas las ganas que tenía de encajarles un par de golpes a las dueñas de esas voces chillantes. Siguió escuchando más cotilleos sobre ella. Maldita sea ¿Acaso esas idiotas no se dan cuenta que puedo escucharlas?_

Harta de su molesta habladuría, levantó la cabeza, fulminándolas con sus orbes esmeraldas hastiados. Eso pareció intimidarlas, ya que apartaron la mirada de ella de inmediato, removiéndose nerviosas. Una sonrisa maliciosa se curvo en sus labios. Adoraba ver esas expresiones atemorizadas. Por más que ahora había dejado a un lado su pasado sangriento aun conservaba esa aura peligrosa que caracterizaba al antigua Mino tauro.

\- Minori-chan… no deberías darles esas miradas amenazantes, intimidaras a los demás- reprocho suavemente una voz.

Minori fulmino con la mirada a la niña a su lado, a diferencia de las demás, no se escogió ante eso.

-No necesito otra de tus repetidas conferencias, Hana-

Hana se escogió de hombros, sacudiendo un poco su cabello corto morado volviendo su vista a la revista de modas que traía en las manos- Ne, tu equipo tiene un partido oficial esta semana ¿No?

La joven verdosa asintió-Mañana es la ceremonia de apertura- la conversación entre ellas siempre había sido simple. La mayoría de veces, Hana la iniciaba y Minori escuchaba, el respeto de la primera a su espacio personal era una de las cuantas razones del porque se llevaba bien con ella.

-Ya veo- murmuro distraídamente, dando vuelta una página de la revista-¿Está bien si los voy a ver?

-Haz lo que quieras- respondió poco después Minori, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en su amiga.

La puerta corregida se abrió abruptamente, ocasionando un gran estruendo que resonó en todo el salón llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí. Los ojos afilados de Ibuki escanearon todo la habitación. Pronto se reunieron con aquellos orbes familiares que le devolvieron la mirada con la misma intensidad. Sus largas piernas le permitieron acortan de forma inmediata la distancia que los separaba y antes de que se diera cuenta de encontraba frente a ella con una expresión completo en blanco.

-Vamos- dijo cortante- El capitán nos llamo para una reunión-

Minori asintió con expresión total en blanco. Apoyo ambos brazos en la mesa, haciendo impulso para ponerse de pie-Avísale al profesor de mi ausencia, Hana-

Su amiga asintió obediente.

Ibuki ya le había dado la espalda retomando camino hacia la puerta. Ignorando las miradas curiosas de todos, salieron en dirección al gimnasio.

Hana parpadeo en la dirección donde se fueron. _Que par más extraño._

* * *

Ambos jóvenes recorrían el pasillo en completo silencio.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ibuki, observo la expresión indiferente que traía Minori

No dejaba de notar las facciones delicadas que poseía, piel Blanca y cremosa, cabello rizado bien arreglado, nariz pequeña y fina acompañada por unos enormes orbes esmeraldas.

 _Como una muñeca de porcelana._

Midori sintió un par de ojos familiares mirándola.

-¿Qué miras, imbécil?- mascullo de forma altanera. La ceja blanca de Ibuki se movió y apartó la mirada hacia otra dirección. _Hasta que abre la boca._

-Nada-

Minori enarco una ceja ante tal contestación -Me estabas mirando-

Un pequeño rubor se arrastro por las mejillas del acusado -No lo estaba haciendo

-Si lo estabas, te vi.

-Entonces, viste mal.

-Si lo estabas.

-No lo estaba.

-Mentiroso.

La ceja del chico se removió.

-¡Te dije que no lo estaba!

-Si

-¡No!

-Si

-¡No!

-Si

-¡No!

-No

-¡Sí! –

-Lo sabía…

Ibuki apretó los puños, su rostro estaba rojo entre una mezcla de vergüenza y furia. Una sonrisa de victoria surco los finos labios de Minori. Los juegos mentales eran sus favoritos, siempre se salía con la suya. _Sobre todo contra una mente tan simple como la de él._

Ibuki cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro hastiado, volvió a abrir los párpados para ver que el rostro de Minori estaba pocos centímetros cerca del suyo. Por puro reflejo retrocedió.

-¿Q-Que?

Mizukawa se había puesto de puntitas para alcanzar la gran altura del niño. Ahora sólo una pequeña brecha los separaba. Inconscientemente los orbes morados de morados del joven viajaron hacia los orbes esmeraldas brillantes para luego terminar en sus finos labios. Al notar esta última mirada, una sonrisa traviesa surco los labios de ella. Repentinamente, Minori se apartó del joven aturdido y siguió su camino hacia el gimnasio.

Ibuki se quedo unos segundos sin moverse para luego sacudir la cabeza violentamente. Reprendiéndose en su mente por haber caído como un imbécil en sus provocaciones. Sin embargo, en ningún momento noto el diminuto rubor que se extendía por las mejillas de Midori.

Una vez que el par llego hasta las puertas del club de fútbol de Gassan Kunimitsu.

Ibuki la abrió de un golpe, entro, con Minori detrás. El club no era tan grande como Raimon pero tampoco era muy chico. Los zapatos rechinantes demostraban que aun estaban en entrenamiento. El capitán Tsukasa estaba hablando con el entrenador, por la expresión sería en su rostro era un asunto importante seguramente relacionado con el Torneo Holy Road.

Del otro lado de la cancha, sentado en los bancos estaba Minamisawa, sus ojos con un brillo malicioso enfocados totalmente en el móvil que traía en las manos. Al darse cuenta sus presencias, una sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios.

-Se tardaron… ¿Que estaban haciendo Minori-chan, Ibuki-kun?- la primera sólo lo miró con gran indiferencia, mientras que el segundo se removió incómodo.

-No hicimos nada- respondió cortante. Respuesta que hizo despertar más el interés del delantero.

-¿"Nada"? ¿De verdad? Se veían bastante juntitos cuando- Un golpecito de parte de Tsukasa lo mandó a callar.

-Cállate- lo fulmino con la mirada, Minamisawa se escogió de hombros.

El frió capitán miró a la pareja recién llegada- No quiero retrasos la próxima vez- ambos asintieron-Ahora que estamos todos comencemos la reunión.

* * *

Tsurugi recorría los pasillos del hospital con las manos en los bolsillos y la típica expresión de indiferencia en su rostro.

Una sonrisa se formó ante tal recuerdo.

 _-Da lo mejor de ti, Kyousuke. Sabes que siempre te estaré apoyando._

 _-Gracias, ni-san_ -

Tiro de la correa de su bolsa, traía puesto el uniforme de Raimon. Debía ir al club y de ahí partirían al gran estadio donde se inauguraba el torneo.

Hibiki Seigo, el nuevo presidente de las Holy Road, había asegurado que este año no se haría la "Rulette Russian", si no utilizarían los estadios en diferentes a lugares de Japón.

Los estadios en Kioto, Hokkaido, Osaka, Yokohama y Tokio.

Los equipos que había calificado este año serían **Gassan Kunimitsu, Oumihara, Teikoku, Hakuren, Arakumo, Kaiou, Genei, Kidokawa Seishuu, Seidouzan** y **Raimon.**

Lugares extravagantes. Fuertes rivales. Todos demostrarían lo mucho que habían cambiado este año.

Raimon, por supuesto, iba por la segunda copa consecutiva. Todos estaban muy emocionados. Asintió como saludo a Fuyuka en el mostrador que le regalo una dulce sonrisa y salió.

De inmediato fue recibido por la cálida brisa de otoño, la vista de las hojas marchitas decayéndose era algo de admirar. Tsurugi casi nunca prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosa pero hoy tenía que admitir que había un buen clima.

-¡Mami, mira! Una niña cayó en esa montaña de hojas-

El joven curioso miró sobre su hombro esa dirección. Una niña de la mano de su mamá, señalaba de forma persistente a un montículo de hojas marchitas.

En estas épocas, no era algo fuera de lo normal pero las dos piernas que sobresalían en ella, si lo eran fuera de lo común.

 _¿Un cadáver?_

-No la mires a los ojos, Kotoko, vamos-

Tsurugi apartó la mirada, retomando su camino pero las ganas de ayudar a aquella persona lo molestaban _. Me estoy juntando mucho con Tenma y Shindou-san._

Se acercó a paso lento a ese sector, del tumulto de hojas sobresalía largos cabellos Enredados y alguno que otro murmullo inentendible.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?

Los murmullos pararon de golpe-Esa voz...- murmuro distraída una voz femenina. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Tsurugi se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo con un pequeño cuerpo encima de él.

 _¿Q-Que?_ Parpadeo extrañado y bajo la mirada.

La niña tenía enterrada su cabeza su pecho. Espera de alguna forma se le hacía familiar.

 **-¡Tsurugi!**

 _Esa voz_.

Sí, eso lo confirmaba todo. Pensó sorprendido mirando directamente a los orbes familiares.

-T-Tu...

La joven de voz familiar sonrió -Nos volvemos a ver ¿Ne?

Si, definitivamente su día había dejado de ser normal

* * *

 **Omake-¡El colorido Reino de Inazuma Eleven Go!**

Aoto y Aoki trataban con todas sus fuerzas desatarse de esas ataduras pero era inútil. El sádico pirata de ojos rasgados se había encargado personalmente de reforzarlas. Los ojos del menor de los gemelos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Su gemelo alarmado tratado de consolarlo- No llores, Aoto. Ya verás que vendrán a rescatarnos

\- P-Pero se llevaron a Aka- nee- dijo Aoto entre hipos.

Aoki se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Su hermano tenía razón, aunque ellos fueran rescatados, no había nada que les garantizará que también lo sería Akane. Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, quería llorar. _No, soy el mayor tengo que ser fuerte._

Sin embargo, su miedo se hizo cama creciente cuando la única puerta del salón se abrió par en par _¿Acaso serían ellos de nuevo?_

Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó a ambos al ver a su hermana, Tenma, el príncipe Shindou y su consejero, Kirino.

Aoi fue corriendo hacia ellos dándoles un fuerte y aplastante abrazo -Menos mal que están bien-lloriqueo, desatándoles las cuerdas atadas en sus muñecas-¿Se han lastimado en algún lugar?- inquirió preocupada buscando algún raspón o moretón en la piel.

-Estamos bien, Aoi-nee- aseguró Aoki, mientras Aoto asintió en acuerdo.

Ella suspiró aliviada. A su lado, Príncipe Tenma le puso una mano en su hombro dándole una gran sonrisa-¿Vez? Todo iba salir bien de alguna manera-

La princesa sonriente le apretó la mano con cariño.

-Esperen un segundo ¿Dónde se encuentra la Princesa Akane?- cuestionó Shindou. -Sí, no la hemos visto desde que entramos al salón- señaló pensativo su fiel amigo. Los gemelos bajaron la mirada con nerviosismo-A-Aka-nee...ella...- tartamudeo Aoto.

-Aka-nee fue tomada como rehén por esos sucios piratas- frustración se podía oír de la voz de Aoki.

Aoi se cubrió la boca con ambas manos- N-No puede ser ¿Akane-san fue...?- Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos hasta que Shindou lo rompió.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

Aoto escondió su rostro en sus rodillas- Nosotros estábamos buscando a Pipo, nuestro escarabajo, Aka-nee vino a buscarnos pero nos habíamos perdido, entramos al gran salón Real y nos encontramos con un trío de piratas que buscaban el botín Real-

-Creo que sus nombres eran Hikari, Kameya y Tsumiki- agregó Aoki, cruzándose de brazos, satisfecho con su audaz memoria.

-Eran Hikaru, Kariya y Tsurugi- corrigió su hermano.

Los ojos de Shindou se ampliaron al escuchar ese último nombre _¡¿Tsurugi Kyousuke está aquí?!_

Su amigo de cabellos salmón noto enseguida la expresión confusa de su amigo y por supuesto sabía los motivos del porque.

-¿Ehh? ¿Porque será que me suena familiares?- esta vez fue Tenma quien habló. Kirino se encargó de responderle- Ellos son los famosos piratas del temible barco "Lancelot". Son conocidos por todos los mares como uno de los piratas más peligrosos y sanguinarios. Han robado tesoros y saqueado castillos, entre otros crímenes innombrables. El trió está compuesto por Hikaru Kageyama, "El niño del mal", el más bastar- digo cruel, Kariya Masaki, "El demonio de las aguas tenebrosas, y su líder, Tsurugi Kyousuke, "El Rey oscuro de los siete mares", dicen que carece de todo tipo de sentimientos y su corazón es tan frío como el hielo –

Los ojos de Tenma brillaron-Sugoii ¡Quiero conocerlos!-

A todos les salieron una gotita de sudor al escuchar tal declaración de su parte.

-No es momento de emocionarte, Tenma, esto es serio- reprochó Aoi con ambas manos en la cintura. El moreno se disculpó apenado

\- Sin embargo, nunca he escuchado que hayan tomado rehenes o secuestrado a alguien- agregó el consejero pensativo.

-Son piratas no me sorprendería si lo hicieran- mascullo irritado Shindou, este comentario tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, rencor e irá salían de sus palabras, totalmente distinto a su actitud serena y armoniosa que siempre poseía. Kirino carraspeo incómodo y puso su atención en los gemelos- ¿Qué paso después? –D-Después nos tomaron como rehenes a mí, Aoto y Akane, uno amenazó con usar su colección de dagas o no sé que- al escuchar eso, Kirino suspiro, podía hacerse la idea quién-Aka-nee se ofreció rehén a cambio de que nos dejarán- apretó los puños- No pudimos hacer nada- Aoto le dio una palmaditas de ánimo a su hermano y Aoi lo abrazó-A-Aka-nee... ¡¿Podremos rescatar a Aka-nee?!- lloriqueo Aoki.

-Lo haremos- declaró Shindou con firmeza, tomando la atención de todos los presentes - Traeremos sana y salva a Akane-san aunque nos cueste la vida

* * *

Akane estornudo, se refregó la nariz roja

 _¿Acaso había atrapado un resfrío?_

* * *

 **_N/A: ¡Capitulo dieciséis terminado!**

 **Me disculpo profundamente con mis fans por haber tardado mucho tiempo (meses) en actualizarlo. Ocurrieron varios problemitas y se me hizo casi imposible actualizar.**

 **Espero que no hayan pensado que había abandonado por completo este fic**

 **¡JAMAS! ¡NUNCA! Lo haría, me he encariñado tanto con este escrito que se me hace imposible dejarlo.**

 **Así que no se preocupen, hare todo lo posible para que Aishiteru tenga su "Happy End"**

 **Bueno queridos lectores estamos casi empezando el Arco de las Holy Road, como verán tendrá una segunda parte que subiré esta semana o la próxima.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el momento Shindaka, se que Shindou les parecerá muy denso e idiota (como dice Kirino) es necesario para el desarrollo de este fic, quiero hacer que su relación se desarrolle de forma lenta y que no sea algo tan fugaz.**

 **Además de esa manera es más fácil desarrollar los triángulos o enredaderas amorosas.**

 **También hago una pequeña aclaración que la escena de Tsurugi y la joven "extraña" está ambientada un día después, es decir, la mañana de la ceremonia de apertura del torneo.**

 **Bueno seguro que ya habrán adivinado quienes son nuestros personajes misteriosos y si aun no lo han hecho se revelara por fin en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Pero para hacerlo más divertido les dejare algunas opciones.**

 **A) Kinako**

 **B) Lalaya**

 **c) Otra**

 **¡Gracias a todos lectores por leer este fic! ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¡Les deseo un hermoso día!**

 **Próximo capítulo: Holy Road- Parte II**


End file.
